Power Rangers in Space: The Unending Overture
by Roxas is My Sora
Summary: After the fall of the Dark Alliance and the narrow escape from destruction, an old threat awakens and the Rangers are called to duty once more -Includes past rangers- .
1. Prolouge

The sun was setting on the serene and peaceful town of Angel Grove. The sunlight, which gleamed and warmed the inhabitants with wondeful dreams of summer. Yes, everything was very much at peace. A couple of kids, roughly around the ages of 9 or 10 were playing near the ball park. Specifically, the abandoned warehouse, which supposedly was haunted. Of course, the kids had no idea why or how it was haunted. It was just a matter of local legend.

"I say it's completely stupid. There's no such thing as ghosts." said one boy. He looked up at the hose, which loomed over them. "Though it is a bit creepy..." The house reflected the sunlight off it's surface, giving the impression of mystified aura around it.

Another boy, slightly older than the first then said, "Oh yeah?" He smirked. "Then how come they hear moaning at night?" His face radiating with confidence. "I'm sure there's something there."

A girl stepped between them. "Now guys..." She sighed. "Let's just go inside and we'll know for sure who's right."

The first boy gave a small whimper. The older one gave him a triumphant smile. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

And so the three entered the house, all the while unaware that the sun had completely fallen. The inside of the house was decorated in an odd baroque style. The walls were lined with dark and depressing paintings which harbored frames with increasingly complex designs. Cobwebs sprouted from the ceiling and back, criss-crossing in some places. The three gave one look around and then the first boy said, in a whispered voice, "Okay, there's nothing here. Dead or alive." His face turned green at the very thought. But the young girl stared at him.

"We didn't even try the backroom yet!" She looked at him again. She saw the fear in his eyes. "Oh fine... we'll leave after after this." The older boy stared at her, thunderstruck at what he heard.

"Are you crazy?! We're just got here!" He started, but was hushed by the girl. At that moment, a loud moan was heard, screeching through the walls, making them wobbly and almost translucent. The first boy didn't wait, he stormed out of the house, heart racing and barely breathing. The other two started towards the door, but were blocked by a small luminous orb. It radiated a sinister glow and shot itself at the older boy. He dropped to the floor, shaking madly upon the ground. Terrified beyond compare, the girl tried ramming the door down, but was thrown back by an invisible force.

"W-we're r-r-really gonna die..." She broke out in sobs.

When she looked up, she no longer saw her friend thrasing on the ground. Instead, a cloaked figure stood before her. It looked at her, it's souless eyes drawing her closer. She knew nothing, she just wanted to be free. She vanished and the creature gave a cold laugh.

"Hm... I knew someone would eventually let curiosity get the better of them. I suppose I should pay my past employer a visit."

With a whirl of his cloak, he disappeared, and the house crumbled behind him.


	2. Something Wicked

Chapter 1: "Something Wicked"

The figure appeared in a flash of light in front of a musky old building. He stepped quietly towards the door, making everything he passed wither and turn to dust. "Hmm... nice place." He grabbed the door knob, which rusted and fell off the handle. With a swift movement, he kicked it down, however, it was reduced to ashes before it hit the floor. A sudden flurry of movement from the upstairs and shouting caused him to look up. "Ah... so there you are eh?" He took out a small black contraption and fired a small energy bullet. The entire ceiling fell in front of him. There was coughing and screaming. He glared hard into the disappearing dust. A man, with a sweater tied at his neck was on his knees, coughing out dust.

"Ah. So you were hiding in this hole were you?" He pulled him to his feet. "You may have had a change of heart my friend, but you still have a debt to pay up." He gave him a piercing stare. Understanding dawned on him. "You remember nothing then? How bothersome." He threw him down. "How am I supposed to reap my reward now? If he has no memory, my contract is null and void." He angrily spat at the ground.

The man ran over to a woman, who was currently unconcious. "Magiel... Magiel!" He began sobbing. The figure became irritated again. "Oh quite your whining, she's perfectly fine." He took a final look at him and then at the woman, Magiel. With a flck of his wrist, the woman vanished. In her place was a cat whose fur was a mixture of crimson and gold. The man looked horrorstruck.

The figure looked bemused. "Don't worry. she'll be my pet until you do as I say however." He laughed in a high voice.

The man nodded. "What do you want me to do...?" He was looking at the figure, sweat dripping from his head. The figure eyed him curiously. "I suppose introductions need to be redone." He walked back towards the door. The small cat followed him. "I am known throughout the galaxy as Graver. At least, that's what I go by when I perform my job." He touched the wall, which instantly crumbled. "I'm a bounty hunter by trade. I specialize in doing in do-gooders. Just ask Zordon. He had to use his full powers to seal me away with the aide of those pathetic Alien Rangers from Aquitar." He looked up at the man, who was clearly confused.

"But that's water under the bridge... for now." He gazed deep into the man's eyes. "And my last request was by you... or rather the former you." He took one last look at him and opened a hole in the middle of supposed nowhere.

"Come to the Angel Grove Botany Greenhouse. I promise your wife will be returned to you."

He laughed, his voice full of vindiction.


	3. A Rose By Another Name

Chapter 2: "A Rose By Another Name"

Graver, and his new traveling companion, the now cat-turned Magiel, looked calmly at the flowers, walking through the deserted greenhouse. "How silly. The humans don't know the basic rule..." He looked at the deepest of the red roses. "A beauty such as this cannot be boxed." He twirled his hand, and a small powdery substance appeared.

"Now then... let's fix your little problem shall we?" He sprinkled the rose with his dust and it shuddered. The rose grew and grew, absorbing the life from the other plants, making them wither and die. A woman's face appeared on top, followed by a torso which resembled the rose.

Graver smiled. "Ah... much better. And your just the one I wanted to see as well." She gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh? And how may I be of use to you Mr.?" Graver tipped his hat. "Graver, madam. You see... I need your resurrection abilities. A... colleage of mine has had his memory wiped." The woman nodded.

"During the 'incident' I suppose?" She asked. Graver briefly nodded.

"He should be here momentairly. And how may I address you?" He made the words smooth over his tounge. The woman bought every word.

"Honestly now, I'm the Amneviver. I can revitalize your 'friend's' memory, and whatever power he had." She looked pleased with herself. Graver was irritated. He didn't enjoy boastful people. But he smiled.

"Excellent. Oh and here he is now..." The door to the east of them opened, and not one, but two people entered. Graver hissed to the monster. "Hide..." Both cloaked themselves in shadows.

The two that had entered were female teens. One dressed in primairly yellow. The other in pink.

"It was nice of you to volunteer at the Greenhouse with me Cas." said the yellow-clad one. The one named Cassie smiled.

"I figured you were lonely here Ashley. No one else would take the early morning job." She gave her friend a sensible smirk.

From behind them, Graver shuddered. He whispered to the monster. "Get rid of those two... their 'friendship' is giving me a headache." She gave one look at him and smiled sinisterly.

At that time, Cassie and Ashley already discovered the dead flowers and the broken pots. Cassie stared at the mess. "Who in the world..."

Ashley started to say something but then a large crash made them both stand up.

They both said together, "What was that..."

They got their answer as the female monster came jumping from behind them.

"Hello my dears! Welcome to the Greenhouse of Dread! Your lovely host the Amneviver residing!" Cassie and Ashley looked dumbstruck.

Cassie swallowed. "But Zordon's power should have destroyed all the evil." The Amneviver giggled.

"Apparently N-O-T!" She launched herself at them. Cassie hopped over a nearside table, while Ashley pushed a flower carrier into the monster.

It crashed into the monster, but then was tossed aside. "Is that all you can do?" Cassie looked at Ashley and nodded.

They stood side by side and called out, "Let's Rocket!"

Reached for their arms they stopped. "Wait! We looked the Astro morphers back on the Megaship." Cassie cried. Nervous, Ashley grabbed Cassie and ran. She took out her communicator.

"Alpha, this is an emergency! Teleport us back to the ship!"

At her words, both girls were turned into pink and yellow beams of light and were beamed straight into the Astro Megaship, which was still floating in the Earth's atmosphere.

As they left, Graver was intrigued. "So... even if the big man is gone, his little kiddies still pretend to be rangers... how cute."

The door opened again, this time, it was the man. Graver became visible again. "And so... you shall live again. Oh my dear..."

The Amneviver danced over. "Yes?" Graver smirked.

"Please remind this gentleman who he is." The man swallowed hard.

"W-where is Magiel?" Both he and the monster laughed. "Oh I wouldn't worry about her. In fact, you won't remember her anyway."

In a brilliant flash of lightning, the man was hit and started to shake and convulse on the floor. A giant explosion, followed by a small earthquake followed.

When the dust cleared, a figure got up. He held out his hand, where a staff materialized. He stepped out and the monster plus Graver bowed.

"It's nice to see you... my Lord."

A sinster glowing figure looked around. "Ah... it's good to be back. I nearly forgotten how good it feels to be evil!" He slammed his staff on the floor. Several sparks etched out of it. "But enough about me... tell me Graver, did you accomplish your mission?"

Graver gave him a reprehensible look. "What kind of fool do you take me for? Of course I did." He took out a smallsword-shaped pin.

"The Carrier's Sword, once used to slay the previous generation of Aquitar Rangers. It was no joke getting it I tell you..."

But before he finished Lord Zedd ripped it from his hands. "Enough jabber. I'm back and even badder then ever. Watch out you power brats! HAHAHAHA!"

Graver looked at him furiously. "I'll be collecting my dues then." Zedd looked at him.

"Ah yes... how about we have a deal." Graver loved deals, in fact, that's how he got payed more often than not.

"I'm interested." He gave it in an indifferent tone.

"Good. Destroy these so-called "Space rangers". After that, I'll pay you treasures that would be fit for a king!" Zedd had him. Graver grinned.

"Fit for a king you say? I think you have a deal Zedd."

They shook hands, and the three of them disappeared.


	4. A Hero's Work is Never Done, Pt 1

Chapter 3: "A Hero's Work is Never Done Pt. 1"

The Astro Megaship, a large spaceship that was hovering just outside the Earth's atmosphere, had been floating carefree for the past few days. The mighty navy-clad ship was thus somewhat empty. The silvering gray metallic halls were quiet. Almost to a startling degree. The halls led out to a splendid outer room, were the control center was located. Diagrams and digital charts of the earth all circulated through the images. A small robot, or perhaps atomoton would be more accurate, walked around the spacious room. He gave a brief sigh.

"I know they want to adapt to a normal life, but I just wish they would visit now and again. D.E.C.A. isn't much company..." D.E.C.A. was the ship's internal computer. It had a voice similar to a female's persuasion. He sighed again and moved from computer to computer, giving himself things to do.

The quiet was short-lived however. At once, the alarm went off and D.E.C.A., in a booming voice stated, "Monster Attack. Monster is currently at the Angel Grove Botany Greenhouse." The small robot cried out,

"Ayiayiayi! How is that possible? Zordon purified all the evil with his infinite goodness!" He ran over as fast as his legs could carry him and was looking for the monster. "It's no good. I can't find it!" He lowered his head.

"If only Andros were here. Or all the rangers for that matter." He gave a small hint of sadness. At that particular moment, however, a communications link opened. It was a girl's voice. She sounded desperate and somewhat scared.

"Alpha, this is an emergency! Teleport us back to the ship!" The small atomoton gasped, or something of the like, and said quite outloud,

"Ashley! Oh Ayiayi! It's great to hear from you!" He pressed a few buttons, which activated the teleportation sequence. In a flash of a second, two beams of pink and yellow burst forward in front of him. Out of the yellow, came the girl named Ashley, who was holding her hand to her heart. Out of the pink was Cassie, who was breathing deeply. After a few minutes to catch their breath, both girls pelted the story to Alpha.

"Wait wait. My circuts can't handle that much information all at once!" Ashley looked distressed.

"I'm sorry Alpha, it's just that we were shocked. There hasn't been a monster attack since the final battle with Astrone- er, I mean Karone." She gave herself a mental smack. "But this monster was definately new. I mean, we never heard of this one before." She bit her lip. "She also hinted that Zordon didn't entirely get rid of all the evil... but I don't see how..." Cassie stood up now and she added,

"Yeah, but she wasn't entirely clear was she? I think and I hope I'm right," She added quickly, "That this may be a lone monster." Ashley gave her a concerned look.

"Let's hope so." Alpha was keenly interested.

"Oh yes rangers, what was the monsters name? Maybe I have it somewhere in my memory banks." Ashley and Cassie looked at each other, then Alpha.

They said in near unison, "Amneviver." It happened way too quickly. Alpha seemed to short-circut, sparks came flying out, and his repetition on overdrive, saying,

"AYIAYIAYIAYIAYIAYIAYIAYIAYI!" He seemed to settle down only after a few more minutes. After the episode, Alpha glanced downwards. Cassie glanced at him.

"Is there something wrong Alpha?" Alpha looked quickly between them.

"Oh I'm sorry rangers. It's just that that monster is notorious. No one, not even Zordon, could ever find her. She is a master of deception and even more deadly, she can revive anything of evil origin. She is possibly the most sought after monster in all of the rangers' history." Cassie flinched, Ashley covered her mouth.

"The only thing good about her is that she needs constant energy to survive. A parasite for plants. She'll be back eventually." Ashley, now with a look of resolve on her face, shared a sideways glance with Cassie who nodded.

"Alpha, we're going to the Power Vault. Don't contact the others, I don't want to drag them back into this." Alpha nodded, but only hesitantly. He said quickly,

"G-good luck rangers."

In unison, "Thanks Alpha."

With that they both entered the silver-plated halls, leading into the Power Vault. After punching in the numbers, D.E.C.A. spoke again. "Vault temperature increasing. It is now safe to enter."

The door opened. Inside was another door, which lead to a single room with low temperatures. On a table with nothing else was 5 arms. Multicolored with Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, and Pink. Just underneath them was a small ensignia which was silver in color. Both girls stood over it. On the arms stood 5 objects that looked like over-sized watches. These were the Astro Morphers, the devices to make them turn into Power Rangers.

"Never thought we'd need these again..." Ashley said as she slipped her's on. Cassie did the same.

"Well, just this once." She suggested hopefully. Both looked at the other and said, "Let's do this."

--------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, there was a large swirl of lightning and thunder as the three villains appeared on the moon. Lord Zedd mimiced the notion of breathing deeply.

"Ah! It's good to be home again!" He beckoned his followers forward and they turned up at a very bleak and sinister looking castle. "What a sight for sore eyes. Well? Tell me what you think you blubbering pinheads!"

Graver growled at this statement, Amneviver however said hastily, "Why its perfectly revolting Lord Zedd! You couldn't have asked for a more evil palace." Satisfyed by this answer, Lord Zedd opened the massive door. All three of them walked the boundless corridors and through countless doors. They eventually made it to a circular room, which evidently had an outlook on the earth. At the left was a large throne. Zedd walked calmly to it and sat down. He tapped his fingers in a circadian rhythm.

"Well now. We need to come up with a plot to destroy the rangers then." He placed his staff sideways on his lap. "Any USEFUL suggestions?" He raised his voice, apparently remembering the plans of the past ending with failure. Graver stepped forward, still angry.

"I'll just go and destroy them! There's no need for a convoluted plan you old ding bat!" Zedd hopped up.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME YOU INSOLENT WELP!" He aimed his staff at Graver, who in turn had his lasers drawn.

Graver smirked. "Go ahead, make my day. You know as well as I do I'm a better shot than you, and much faster at that." Grumbling in fury, Zedd lowered his staff and sat down again.

The Amneviver stepped between them. "If I may, how about I go to earth? The rangers already saw me and I'm sure they wouldn't mind having a round with me either." Graver slowly lapsed into a smile.

"Oh sure, and then what? Get blasted? You should know they are waiting for you now." Zedd was thinking.

"I believe I found a solution I'll be happy with." He said in grim satisfacton. "Amneviver, you shall attack the two girl rangers. I want their heads on a platter before dusk, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He roared to her. She quickly nodded.

"Of-f course my Lord." She whisped away in a cloud of red smoke. He turned to Graver.

"As for you... I have a special job in mind for you." Graver bit his lip, holding back a retort that was aching to get out.

"What kind of 'special job'?" He asked, trying to sound curious. Zedd laughed in a cold voice.

"Oh what and see. I want to monitor our friend before I let you go off." He walked towards the terrace-like structure facing the Earth and a sort of red beam appeared, allowing him to see mostly everything.

"Let the fun begin..." He muttered, his face swelling with victory already.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. A Hero's Work is Never Done, Pt 2

Chapter 4: "A Hero's Work is Never Done Pt. 2"

The alley way was quite deserted. Well, maybe if you didn't count the cat. Somehow the cat whisped away from Graver and was now lurking through the streets, doing nothing inparticular. It's hazel eyes rested on the cold and unmoving neighborhood that was long since abandoned. Sprinting up the path, the cat found itself at the scene of the wreckage, where the man first encountered Graver. It moved with caution, as if something else was there. It dug deep into the wreckage and began clawing its way downwards. It managed to find a small necklace, glittering silver with a large gold ornament on it. The ornament looked like a disproportional "M". The cat hopped down and it's body was covered in a small blue light. It disappeared, leaving nothing but the bare streets behind.

Somewhere behind where she vanished, cloud started to form. it was crimson in color and was rapidly expanding until it covered the entire ground. A woman's shape exited the steam-like gas and looked around. "Let's see... how oh how to get their attention..." She was contemplating exactly how to lure the Yellow and Pink rangers into the open. "Attacking civillians is so... mediocre.I prefer something more like myself. Something worthy of granduer." She pressed onward, towards the normal streets and walked outside the alley. Once in the broad daylight, she stepped out. Instead of her rose-like appearence, she had changed. She was now a lightly tanned woman, with crisp sapphire eyes to complement. Her hair was bleached blonde and she wore a plain snowy blouse. She smiled. "Ah... I see my Lord but a compelling spell upon me. Very wise indeed." She walked past many humans, all the males glancing in her direction with a look of apparant longing. She blissfully ignored them and continued towards the radio tower. "Yes... that will most definately get their attention AND fulfill my desire at the same time." She gave a strifling laugh and attracted the attention of a young man, about a couple of years younger than herself. He was wearing a muscle T, which was a light shade of blue and a pair of biege shorts to match. In comparison, his skin was much darker than her own and he approached her in a single step.

"Pardon miss, but you don't look like your from around here." He smiled, revealing a set of pearl-sheen teeth. She felt repulsed. But nethertheless, she returned his smile and spoke briefly,

"Um... no, I'm sort of new in town. Now if you excuse me..." She hurriedly walked past him, but he stepped in front.

"Whoa now, what's the rush? I can give you the tour if you'd like." He held out his hand. "T.J. and yours?" It took a minute to realize what he was going on about. She had to think of a name, and fast. She hastidly looked around with her eyes to the many signs surronding them.

"Oh, um... my name is Anna." She finally said piecing together a string of letters. She couldn't avoid him now that he was blocking the way, and also since she didn't run the risk of transforming in this heavily populated area. "I suppose... I could go with you..." She would slip away in the limelight once he took his eyes off her.

Both of them walked off, side by side into the sunlight. She held her hand out to her face. "Oh how I despise sunlight..." She said to herself quietly. She could feel her skin prickling, a warning that this disguise was only going to hold out for so long. She looked hopelessly at T.J. and then mentally communicated to Lord Zedd.

"I've ran into some trouble... help me get away from this... this... HUMAN!..." she screamed into her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the moon, Lord Zedd heard this bold statement. He chuckled to himself. "Well Graver, it seems your friend isn't as lucky as you seem to be." He waved his staff at the floor and something grew out of it. Grey masses slumped up and quickly molded into human-like figures. Their faces became mask-like, with glaring red eyes. They chested a "Z" on their now forming body armor. Once finished, Graver let out a snort.

"Oh please. The time for putties has been LONG over." He walked over a grabbed a putty by the neck. It crumbled into nothingness. "See my point? Easily destroyed and very brittle." Zedd was practically eminating hatred and glowed a violent red.

"THAT IS THE SECOND TIME YOU HAVE CRITICIZED ME YOU-" But before he could finish, Graver was already in his face, laser drawn.

"Me what exactly... Zeddy?" His fury let loose, Zedd gave a ear-splitting roar into the confines of the palace. Lightning grasped the moon and for a moment, it seemed as though everything was gone. The smoke cleared and Graver was leaning against the wall, which had a bodily imprint in his shape. It was cracked in several places. Graver smiled and stood up, his expression glinting. "Now that's what I like to see. A bit more show like that and I might actually start to respect ya Zeddy-boy." Zedd looked up and gave him a piercing stare.

"If you call me that again you won't live to tell the tale!" He shook his staff menacingly. Graver smirked.

"Oh I think I can chance that. But more importantly," he said slowly as Zedd was about to blow his top, "we need to upgrade your minions. And I have just the thing." He flipped out his powder that was previously used on Amneviver. He blew it at the putties. The effect was instantaneous. The putties disappeared in a large mass. In their place stood a small army of black winged creatures that were even more human in shape. They each had a flowing mane and an even scary and inhumane mask-like face. They had sharp teeth and their lower body comprised of silvery slim wolf-like legs. On each foot was a set of razor-sharp talons and on their arms was extra armor, leading to small miniscule blades. Zedd took them in. Surveying them. He came back to his throne and said finally,

"You may have a smart-mouth, but you are a genius you know that?" After a good couple of minutes. Graver was pleased, but didn't show it.

"Ay. But these are very experimental. I had to cross a few Lycanthropes with Tengas to see what that would accomplish. They are furiously strong, but as I said, unstable. So, once we test them on that human, I suppose we could use them?" Zedd looked down upon the earth, expanding his vision.

"Of course. Send them down immediately. I want a front row seat to see what they can do." Bowing slightly, Graver turned to the pack of beasts.

"My pets, now is the time to spread your wings. Go and destroy that human, however... do not harm the girl that is with him. Understood?" They collectively nodded. Graver broke into a grin.

"Then go."

In a flash they were gone. "All's well that ends well."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, T.J. and "Anna" were now browsing through Angel Grove's extensive mall. A hobby, says T.J., that every girl has. And Anna couldn't agree more. Being completely shallow, she took her time looking through the most expensive and trendy outfits. She stopped at a particularly pretty floral dress. She sniggered. "Oh please... that dress is nothing in comparison." She said this to herself, keeping a good impression on the human, T.J., that she had just met. But at once the lights went out and a dark cracking noise was heard above them.

Both looked up, seeing the outlines of winged-creatures floating above the ceiling. With a crash and a hasty entrance, the avian creatures flew straight down. Panic ensued. Screams and running could be heard for miles, however, the doors were sealed and could not be broken. T.J. took "Anna's" hand and threw her behind him.

"Stay close. I don't know what those things are... but I'll protect you." Hearing these puzzling words, Amneviver stopped to ponder them, but quickly snapped it out of her head.

"What nonsense..." She took advantage of the dark and slipped away, transforming into her real self. "Ah... much better." She walked towards her human prey and gave a large whack towards his head. He fell to the floor, surronded by the avian creatures.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Megaship, Ashley and Cassie were trying to help Alpha pinpoint where the monster was hiding. "She needs a shady enviornment. The sun can fry her." Alpha said. But this too was a broad search. There were dozens of places that could be. After a while of searching, Cassie nodded towards Ashley who seemed crestfallen.

"Alpha, we should go check somewhere in Angel Grove. I mean it was sunny when we first met her, so she couldn't travel far." As Ashley said this however, the alarm sounded once again, this time D.E.C.A. explaining in monotone,

"Unknown creatures attacking the Angel Grove Mall. Amneviver has accompanied them."

With a flash of both fear and resolve, both girls looked down at their Astro morphers.

"It's now or never I guess." said Casey. Ashley grinned.

"Like old times."

They both stood side by side again and said in unison, "Let's Rocket!" Opening the clip on the morpher, they ounched in a three-digit numerical code. It read out loud,

"3...3...5!" Both were covered in colorful suits, with their face and hair covered by a helmet specific to their ranger color. The Yellow Space and Pink Space rangers beamed down to earth, ready to fight the Amneviver.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. A Hero's Work is Never Done, Pt 3

Chapter 5: "A Hero's Work is Never Done Pt. 3"

Flames arose all around as the avain creatures went in all different directions. They were particularly vicous and started slashing and breaking all sorts of objects in the mall. Without much direction to go on, they moved onward, slowly towards the people. Their red gleaming eyes struck fear into the civilians' hearts. Frozen and unable to move, they stared at their winged-assaulters with helplessness. It was their game. They walked ahead, with each of their clawed-steps echoing throughout the mall, with their eyes fixed on their prey.

Another group was peering over the now limp mass of the one named T.J. He was deep in a comatose-like state because of the sudden blow to his head via the Amneviver. Speaking of whom, she was now flicking her hand across the mall, all the while struting along the grindy torn up floor. In the directions she flicked her hand, green plants grew faster and faster, until they eventually blossomed into glowing light plants with equal white petals. They emitted a sinister glow, and all the screaming and panic died away.

Everything became quiet. The human hostages, transfixed by the glowing flowers, stared more so at them. It was a chilling feeling to see them. With a whoosh of wind, they all fell to the floor, with a blue steam of some kind of energy shot out of their bodies. It gently rested on the flowers, which snapped shut and the Amneviver glowed a vibrant green.

"Oh my... I've never tasted human souls... hmm." She said solemnly to herself. "Quite nutrious. Almost as good as my plant counter parts." She gave a hollow laugh. "Oh how Lord Zedd will be pleased with me!" She started to dance around, stopping only to pick up lifeless civilians and tossing them around as rag dolls. "Ah... such good times." She was exubrant.

Her playtime was cut short however. At once, two sources of pink and yellow light burst through the ceiling and landed a little away from her. She stumbled backwards. "What is this?! Show yourselves!" She yelled into the smoke. As if on cue, two figures emerged from the dust. One was clad in a yelllow suit and the other in a similar pink-motif. They looked at the Amneviver, and then spoke,

"Your done Amneviver!" Spoke the one in yellow. The pink one continued,

"Your done running and hiding, time to pay up for your crimes." The Amneviver gave a little chortle.

"Oh please. Rangers throughout history have tried to destroy me. They cannot. In fact, the last time someone said that to me..." She stopped to reminisce. "I believe I sent them screaming into the darkest black hole of the M-51 galaxy." She put on a grim smile. "So girls, as I've too much things to do, you can play with my little friends. Oh Luviles!" The creatures turned their heads toward her. "Please show these naughty brats a good time." She laughed and with blazing speed, the creatures, now dubbed Luviles, dashed towards the two lone rangers. They were upon in them in no time flat.

Ashley kicked on in the chest, but it caused her to rebound into the wall. "Whoa... what are these things made out of?" She jumped, using the wall as support, upwards and side-kicked and Luvile to the face, causing it to spin.

Cassie meanwhile ducked as two were hheading towards her. Before they crashed however, they stopped and sort of glided away from each other. She looked at them, stunned. "They're definately more intelligent than anything else we fought..." She ounched an oncoming one square in the chest. It fell back, but quickly picked itself up. Two came flying out of apparent nowhere and kicked both Ashley and Cassie into the nearest window. Glass shattered everywhere as the girls skidded on the floor all the way to the back.

Ashley got up first, grabbing her stomach in pain. "Uh... these things are strong. REAL strong." She staggered and almost lost her balance. Cassie used the register for support.

"Yeah... maybe Alpha should call the others after all..." But before they could do anything else, the Luviles were on them again. One pinned Ashley onto the floor, while the other tied Cassie with a discarded cable. Afterwards, the Amneviver stepped into the now demolished shop. She stopped to glance around both turning her attention on the rangers.

"See? I didn't even have to lift a finger." She laughed even louder. "As I told you, no one can catch me. Nevermind destroy me. But I'll say this to you," As she leaned closer to Cassie's face. "You'll be fun to slowly destroy." She didn't notice one of Cassie's hands struggled free. Taking careful aim she muttered back,

"Same to you witch." Looking perplexed at her, the Amneviver started to turn her back when Cassie shouted, "Satellite Stunner!" A pink laser appeared in her hand and she pulled the trigger. Whirling around to see the weapon, the Amneviver gotthe full blast and flew backwards, out of the store. She got up, clutching her face.

"Oh... oh... OH!" She looked in the glass scattered in the floor. A scar appeared on her face. She gave Cassie a look of the deepest loathing. "HOW DARE YOU LAY A MARK ON MY PERFECT FACE!" She screamed and the ground started to shake. The power of her sonic waves caused all of the windows to crack and break. "You shall pay DEARLY!"

She flipped forwards, in a somersault-like state and addressed the Luviles. "Leave me the pink one." She had an extra bit of contempt in her voice. The Luvile untied Cassie with one swipe of its blade. "Now ranger, you shall fall by my hand so that I can avenge my FORMER perfection." She held her hands out. Thorny black blades etched out of her arms. Flicking her wrists, she grabbed them, putting them into her hands. They combined into a thin long, obsidian spear.

"Pink Schiskabob!" She uttered to herself. "What a lovely idea..." As her eyes glinted.

Cassie stared at her, and held her weapon close. "I don't know what you can do, but I'll have to take that risk!" She ran towards her, while shooting her Stunner continuously. Fully anticipating it this time, the Amneviver danced and twirled out of range. She kicked upwards towards Cassie, who managed to block with her shoulder. However, the Amneviver had the spear at Cassie's neck.

"Well.. I believe I won this little game you do-gooding little monstrosity." said the Amneviver in a triumphant tone. But Cassie simmply shook her head and pointed to her arm. The Satellite Stunner was positioned perfectly with Amneviver's face. Cassie smirked behind her helmet.

"Draw's a better word, don't you think?" The two stood there for a while, waiting for one to loose their guard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mall, was a beaten T.J. The Luviles had done their duty and he wasn't in any condition to fight. However, miraculously, he opened his eyes, and placed his hand on his head. "Man... that's what... the third time someone hit me in the head?" He then remembered Anna. "Wait.. where'd she go?!" He looked around feverently, but there was not a trace of her. "Those bird things must've gotten her...." He said in an angry tone. At that moment however, there was a large scream and the glass surronding him cracked or burst. "Yeah... I'm sure it's that way." he said to himself as he ran to where the scream was coming from.

A startling scene he found. Cassie and the Amneviver were in a deadlock, spear versus laser, while Ashley was being held down by the Luviles. Shrugging off the shock, T.J. called out, "Cassie! Ashley!" Both turned their heads at once.

In unison, they cried out, "T.J. ?!" The Amneviver was also stunned.

"He's a ranger..." She muttered to herself. "Now it makes sense." She noticed the pink ranger's low defense and slashed the spear upwards, which knocked Cassie back and sent the Satellite Stunner flying acroos the floor. "Now then... back to business." She said in a monotonus voice. She ignored T.J. who ran over to help Ashley first.

The Luviles, lacking a direct order, didn't resist T.J.'s attempts to get to Ashley, but they would not let go. "C'mon you over-sized chicken heads..." He pulled and strained, with Ashley;s help. They at last got her hand free. She called out immediately, "Star Slinger!" A weapon, similar to a small catapault, materialized into her hands. With a few pullings of the trigger, she blasted the Luviles off her and broke free. T.J. stopped her.

"Okay, now would be a good time to tell me, what's going on?!" He looked exasperated. Ashley simply shook her head. "Not now, Cassie needs help first." She jumped forward and shot at the Amneviver, who backed away from Cassie. T.J. looked carefully at them and then held up his communicator.

"Alpha, this is T.J. I need to get something..." He trailed off as Alpha started to exclaim,

"Ayiayi! T.J.! Are you with Ashley or Cassie by any chance?" He sounded weird. Was it worry? Nethertheless, T.J. explained what was happening. Alpha said,

"Don't worry T.J.! After Ashley and Cassie left, I took all the morphers out. Your is coming in now." At those words, a sparkling blue light pulsated from his wrist and an Astro morpher was formed. T.J. glanced down at it.

"Thanks Alpha. I guess it's time to go to work." He ended the communication. He turned to the Amneviver, who was now flinging Cassie and Ashley cross the floor. "Nobody does that to my friends you flowered freak!" He jumped onto a table a dived off it, landing a kick into her chest. She shook it off.

"Not a gentleman at all are you?!" She scowled at him. He held out his wrist and called out,

"Let's Rocket!" Like the first two, he ounched in a three-digit numerical sequence. The morpher said, in a loud voice:

"3... 3... 5!" He was covered in a power suit, which was the color blue. He helped Cassie and Ashley up, both holding their weapons.

"Okay guys," said T.J. "Let's trim this overgrown weed!" They both said unitedly, "Right!"

And charged at her.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. A Hero's Work is Never Done, Pt 4

**Author's Note: I added Carlos into this Chapter. I have VERY big plans for Andros and Zhane, so it'll take me a bit for their Chapters. (You might see Karone as well!)**

Chapter 6: "A Hero's Work is Never Done Pt. 4"

Fully understanding their attacks, Amneviver sidestepped and twirled out of their way. She turned and thrust the spear at T.J., who backed away just enough to avoid it. She planted the spear onto the ground, and, using it as a pole, she spun on it rapidly, throwing lance-like thorns into the air. They levitated over head. Cassie and Ashley both looked up.

"What are those things?" cried out Cassie, who was now once again the subject of Amneviver's attention. She gave her an increasing unnatural smile. She walked towards Cassie, with an air of supreme authority.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Ashley as she used the nearest chairs to propel herself forward with a jump. holding out her Slinger, she fired a couple of shots at the Amneviver. At once, two black thorns raced down and blocked the laser onslaught. They sparkled a yellowish sheen and then levitated back up and went pitch black again. The Amneviver merely flipped her rose-like hair.

"Don't bother. My thorns are drawn to energy attacks, such as beams." She continued walking casually to Cassie, no longer wearing a readable expression. T.J. ran forward, and jumped in the air, crying out,

"Astro Axe!" A bluish axe with a somewhat sharp edge appeared before him. He threw all of his weight into his Axe, and aimed at the Amneviver. However, she caught his hand and, in one full swoop, threw him into Ashley. Ashley wasn't expecting it, and therefore was pushed onto the floor, T.J. on top of her. "Ashley!" He tried to help her up, but she hadn't regained her balance yet. And the Amneviver just drew closer and closer. Eventually, she came level with Cassie. She gently grasped her by the throat, picking her up to her face.

"Now then. I believe you have a debt to pay for ruining my beauty. I'd say your life is an equivalent no?" But she was gasping for air, unable to form a sentence. "I thought you'd agree." She held up her arm. In grew blackened and sharper. She raised her now sword-like arm above her head. "Farewell, wretch." She dropped the blade. At that precise moment however, T.J. dashed forward, and brought the axe straight into the Amneviver's side. Her eyes widened. She loosened her grip and Cassie fell to the ground, coughing and trying to regain her breathe. She looked at T.J., then wordlessly, fell into a red mist. T.J. stood perplexed at what happened. He shook it off and helped Cassie up.

"D-do you think she's gone? Cassie managed to cough out. T.J. didn't say anything. He was still peering over at where the Amneviver vanished. He looked at Cassie, then Ashley, who eventually managed to find her balance again.

"I don't think so. We should go back to the Megaship, just in case she is somewhere else." The other two nodded, but T.J. was preoccupied. Where exactly did he see those clear blue eyes before? It kept puzzling him all the way to the Megaship through teleporting. "I know it was recently, but where?" He couldn't put his finger on it. "I'll have to figure it out later. That monster is a prime concern now." He followed the girls to the control center.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Zedd was just as curious about the sudden disappearence of the Amneviver. He walked back to his throne and sat upon it, with an expression of deep thought. He then addressed Graver, who was attending to make more Luviles out of putties.

"You seem to know her. Why did she suddenly vanish?" He said so in a commanding voice. Graver chuckled. He turned to face Zedd.

"A rose such as her does have its thorns, but it is a fickle thing indeed." Zedd looked at him, utterly perplexed.

"In English you Shakespearian wanna-be!" Lightning traced his finger tips. Zedd was still fuming over the last time Graver insulted him. Graver shrugged and said simply,

"I don't think I should tell you if you can't pay attention to small details." Faster than anything, Zedd shot hundreds of volts at Graver, who deflected them with his hand, making them zap a nearby set of untransformed putties which was reduced to ashes. "Don't test me Zedd. I'm not as incompetent as your other minions, or ex-minions I should say." As much as he hated to admit it, he had a point.

"Fine. But you better find her and quickly." Graver gave him a semi-bow.

"Of course, Lord Zeddy." He disappeared and Zedd pounded on his throne.

"IT'S ZEDD YOU FOOL! ZEDD!" He dropped down into his seat again, holding his head. "Ugh... it's like having Rito here all over again." He got up. "Well if that bothersome bounty hunter and that wily witch of a plant aren't going to do anything..." He pointed his staff to the earth. "I will!" He shot out lightning, which struck a ferris-wheel from the new amusement park, which wasn't fully completed yet. Zedd smiled. "Arise, Ferieel!" In the massive ferris wheel's place stood a thin-structured monster. It had a face that was constructed of wires and a multicolored plate for a face. The body was round and thin with metal pipes and resembled a small wheel. It's arms were hammers which resembled ferris-wheel carts. It's legs consisted of nothing but wires and the occasional cart or two as the knees. It bounced around happily.

"~Oh kiddies!" He bounced to the now-awaiting groups of kids here for the grand opening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Megaship, try as they might, the rangers and Alpha could not pin-point the exact location of the now missing Amneviver. Ashley looked away from the screen for a moment.

"Maybe we should call Andros, Zhane, and Carlos?" She showed complete worry in her voice. "You both saw what she could do. She tossed us around like rag dolls." Cassie involuntarly touched her neck, which still had the marks of where the Amneviver held her. T.J. didn't know what to say. It would've been a good idea to call them, but for some reason he was against it. Although he had no idea why. Ashley looked up and said, "D.E.C.A. search for the bio signals for Andros, Zhane, and Carlos." A loud booming voice responded,

"Starting scan now." After a few moments she responded, "There is no record of either 'Andros' or 'Zhane' on the planet earth." Ashley looked crestfallen.

"They must have went to KO-35." said Cassie, trying to find a sensible explanation. Ashley just shook her head.

"He wouldn't leave without telling me something first. I mean..." She had tears trying to break away, "He wouldn't do that to me... he never did..." Ashley was interrupted by D.E.C.A. yet again.

"Bio scan match confirmed. 'Carlos' is presently in the new Angel Grove Neo Amusement Park." Cassie looked from Ashley to Carlos.

"We should at least try to get Carlos back at least." Before they could speak however, D.E.C.A came back with another message, withth alarm sounding.

"Monster attack. Monster is currently in the Angel Grove Neo Amusement Park." They stared at each other frozen. As one, they all said,

"Carlos!" They teleported down, fully morphed and ready for action.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice, sunny day. The heat of summer had finally found some relief as the wind swept across the town of Angel Grove. It was the day of the grand opening of a new amusement park, full of extreme rides that only a few would ever dream of riding. Today was sponsered by the owner, letting all of the summer programs and camps letting their kids enjoy the park for free for one day. The kids clammored out of the buses and near the gates. One of the counselors, a slightly tall young man with a muscular build and long black hair tied in a kind of knot called out names.

"Scott!" a kid in the back with a small afro and tanned skin said over the noise,

"Here Mr. Carlos!" He nodded and continued down the list.

"Flynn! Ziggy! Summer! and Dillon!" He was greeted by a chrous of

"Here!" He smiled and checked off the remaining kids from the list. "Okay kids, we're going to enter the park now, I want you all to be on your best behavior, 'kay?" They all nodded innocently. He looked at Ziggy imparticular. "I mean it. No crazy stunts." Ziggy looked shocked,

"But Mr. Carlos, we're just kids! How could we possibly do something crazy?" The others nodded appreciatively. Carlos just laughed.

"Alright then, let's go!" He led them to the gates where they stopped just in time. The entire gate was blasted open and smoke was rising from the park. The employees ran out, screaming,

"MONSTER!" Carlos didn't think twice. He hurried the kids on the bus. He looked at them all.

"Don't move okay?" they al nodded with scared looks on there faces. "Right." Carlos ran as quickly as he could towards the gates. He saw the monster and vice-versa. The monster yelled out,

"~No no! I want kiddies! Not big people!" He threw his arm-like hammer and it grew bigger. Carlos rolled out of the way just before it hit. It left a large imprint on the floor. "~Oppsie I missed!" Squeaked the monster. He used a coil-like mechanism and rolled his arm back. "~Teehee! I won't miss again!" He took aim and just as he was about to hit, a set of twin yellow beams hit him in the eyes. "~OWOWOWOWOW!" He dropped his arm and danced in pain.

Ashley appeared before Carlos and T.J. and Cassie in front of her. Carlos looked flabberghasted.

"Guys? What's going-?" But the monster started to spin, whirling his hammers,

"~Bad people! Bad people must pay!" He said as he spun and spun. T.J. threw something at Carlos.

"Explanations later, right now, we need you to morph!" He nodded and strapped his Astro Morpher on. He stood next to them and cried out,

"Let's Rocket!" And as before, he punched the code in. The mechanical voice saying in a booming persuasion,

"3... 3... 5!" Carlos was covered in a black power suit, with a different helmet model color from the previous three as well. He pointed to the now dizzy Ferieel.

"You ruined these kids day out! Your going down!" He held out his hands, "Lunar Lancer!" A black-slim lance appeared. It's blade was the shape of the crescent moon. "Let's go guys!"

Leading the way, Carlos and the rest jumped towards the Ferieel.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. A Hero's Work is Never Done, Pt 5

Chapter 7: "A Hero's Work is Never Done Pt. 5"

Jumping forward and back, the Ferieel giggled madly as the rangers tried to hit it. "~No nope! You can't hit me!" He used his hammers to propel himself upwads, and divebombed downwards towards Ashley, who rolled out of the way. He got up, rubbing his head. "~No fair! You aren't supposed to move!" He threw a hammer down on the nearest ranger, Cassie. She rushed forward and caught the arm.

"Now Carlos!" With a quick jump from her shoulders, Carlos stepped ontop of the monster's arm, and using it like a tightrope, ran down and gave a mighty slash to his face. The Ferieel screamed in pain. Carlos landed safely near T.J., who said quickly,

"Let's finish this." Carlos nodded. The four of them called out their weapons,

"Astro Axe!"

"Satillite Stunner!"

"Star Slinger!"

And the weapons materialized from glowing light. A few minor adjustments and combinations and they pointed a new weapon which resembled a cannon. Carlos shouted out,

"Quadro Blaster!" A furious swirling orb of energy bolted forward and hit the Ferieel with full force. After staggering a bit, he fell and imploded. The dust that was released turned back into the original Ferris Wheel. Cassie glanced at Carlos.

"Nice to have you back." Carlos smiled. But he had more pressing concerns.

"I gotta make sure the kids are alright." He demorphed and ran to the buses. He counted the heads and nodded to himself. "Okay kids, the trips been... post-poned. So... who wants ice cream?" He looked at their down faces light up. "I thought so." He got behind the wheel and drove away. In the distance, Cassie, Ashley, and T.J. were still thinking of the new monster. Cassie spoke first.

"Then... someone had to create this monster. Could it have been Amneviver?" T.J. shook his head.

"No. She can return evil, but she can't spread it." He had to think. Ashley said hastily,

"It could be that Alpha or D.E.C.A. can pick something up?" She nodded hopefully. Cassie and T.J. looked at her then each other.

"It's worth a shot I guess." Cassie grimaced as they teleported back to the Astro Ship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the moon however, Zedd was contemplating. He sat at his throne, literally in a trance induced thought state. He snapped up and felt the Ferieel being destroyed. He smirked. "Those Power brats did exactly as I thought they would. And that is what I will use to my advantage." He hurled his staff above his head and called out, "Arise, Redueel!" Lightning, clean and vicious as a blizzard, struck the destroyed remains. In a whirl of movement, the pieces reassembled and the monster was now complete. Except he was now covered in dark rocky armor and the cables were thicker steel. His hammers were larger and also covered in dark fire. He roared out,

"~RANGERS!" in a high screech which caused nearby innocents to faint. He glanced at himself. "~ Oooooh. Such nice toys. Thank you my Lord." He bowed. Zedd laughed insanely. He spoke telepathically to the monster,

"Redueel, you now have the power of the rangers' weaponry. Use it. Embrace it. Destroy them with it!" He slammed his staff down. "OR ELSE." He stressed every syllable. The monster cowered and feveringly bowed.

"~Yes yes my Lord. You can count on me!" The Redueel knocked his hammers together and disappeared in a black flame.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, over the horizon and cliffs overlooking Angel Grove, A flash of blue and black came down furiously. When the dust settled, the figure of Graver was seen. He got up from his position and surveyed the area. His eyes traced a path until he saw a lone floral combination, where a mass of dead flowers where lying atop of a beautiful bloody rose. Although strange, since the rose was now red and white, something like a form of peppermint. Graver smirked.

"Ah... Yes. You can alter your anatomy to avoid detection. Very useful." As he spoke, he reached into his pouch and sprinkled more of the powder on the flower. It twisted and turned, reacting violently. At last, it bloomed, growing into the familiar shape of a woman. However, this time her body was in the shape of a lily and shared pure white along with her reddish monochrome motif. Her hair was now a mess of vines. She made circular motions with her neck and said stiffly,

"Coming back from the nearly dead isn't as easy as one would think..." She stretched as Graver bowed yet again.

"And what are you called in this form m' lady?" Their was no hint of sarcasm in his voice, for he was especially good at wooing women. But unlike last time, She turned her back to him and said bitterly,

"Why don't you show your true colors?" Graver was alarmed, but before he could make a rebuttal, she flicked her hand up to stop him. She placed a finger to her lips and made a sound similar to "Sh". She then spoke. "I am no longer the Amneviver. I am Arborisa, my second stage of growth, if you will." She casually walked to the cliff in a somewhat humn fashion. "And no, I cannot read minds. Just feelings. But its just as good no?" Graver gritted his teeth, he didn't like clairvoyant people either. But he couldn't exactly kill her either... Yet. So, he simply gave up. Sensing her victory, Arborisa glanced into the sun and drew more power from it. She sighed.

"I am going to have to wait until my transformed body is ready for combat. I want revenge on that pink thorn on my side." She spat as a picture of Cassie ran into her mind. Graver said nothing as they both disappeared.

Unbeknowst to them however, a figure in an overlong cloak of sorts was just behind the rocks. He stepped out of the shadows and took off his hood. Under the pelts of sunlight, his blondish hair seemingly shined with a silver glow. He took out a small phone of sorts and clicked a few numbers. After the silence, a beep sounded, with another male voice answering,

"Is that you Zhane?" The figure, now known as Zhane answered,

"Yeah. You were right, Graver did come here for her." A few minutes passed as the silence ensued. Then finally,

"Okay. Did they say anything about what they were going to do?"

"I didn't pick anything up. Except that that weedy witch has a grudge against Cassie for some reason." Another stretch of silence ensued. It was broken once again by responding,

"Okay. We're nearly done here. Remember... no matter what happens... you CAN'T help the others until Trey and Karone finish the ritual." He swallowed hard. The voice on the other end repeated, "I mean it. I know it's hard... but we might need you to keep 'that' power in check. Now promise me." After a few minutes of silence, the silver haired Zhane said,

"Alright. I'll do it... for her sake Andros." What seemed like a burden lifted, the man named Andros finally said,

"Thank you Zhane. We'll be there as soon as we can..." The connection was cut as Zhane perched himself atop a rock.

"Always demanding that guy is." He laughed to himself quietly and resumed watch over the town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After disconnecting the connection, a figure with long hair which stopped shoulder length, looked up into the sky. His hair was a dark shade of brown with vanilla stripes going down from the top of the head. He was wearing a type of ceremonial robe, which was coincedentally red in color, with rubies and such protruding from it. He regained his sense of purpose and walked down the golden hallways of what seemed like a palace setting. He came to a hault in front of a large door, which had several geometric shapes on it. It was in a circular pattern, containing an oval, triangle, rectangle, double line, and a star respectively. In the middle was a rather peculiar symbol with three horizontal lines intersecting one vertical one. He gently pushed the door forward, revealing a rather collosal room inside. Inisde was decorations of complete gold. However, the lighting was designed to focus on the colors of red, green, blue, yellow, and pink in several corners. In the center of the room was a woman, somewhat identical in appearence to Andros, who was on her knees, as if in deep concentration. Surronding her, were three men who were exactly identical to each other. They didn't give Andros a second thought as the circle, with the woman inside, glowed gold. The men each said in unison,

"By the Powers of the King, May the Sealed Crystals Once Again Convene!" The entire room flashed several colors as colorful lightning broke through the dome-like ceiling. The first, a brilliant pink one, filled the farthest right corner, followed by a just as bright yellow lightning, which filled the closest right corner. A furious blue and green lightning combination flashed, filling the left corners of the room. Finally, a fierce red lightning came thundering down onto the center of the corners. Once the smoke cleared, it was revealed that a crystal was now in the place of the corners. The king, Trey, and his counter parts said next,

"Upon the Powers of the Crystals, Bestow My Power to The One of Fairest Wish!" A light from each crystal slammed together into Trey's golden staff. He pointed to the woman, who was Karone, and a large golden lightning struck her. Once the smoke cleared however, she stood up. Andros and Trey were a bit speechless. Her appearence mirrored those of the Space rangers. However, her motif was gold, green, and silver. Something like Zhane. She took off her helmet and smiled at Andros and the Treys.

"It worked. I guess I'm Gold now huh..." Trey nodded. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I managed to unite the Zeo crystals and mimic my power to help you in your battle." He looked at his brethern. "I fought Graver many moons ago. He nearly defeated me as well, if I did not recieve the kind assistance from the inhabitants of Aquitar. In essence, I should tell them that he is free yet again."

He left them alone to alert the rangers on Aquitar, which was a lovely planet of watery surrondings. Andros took her hand.

"Okay, that takes care of stage one. Now we need just one more piece and we can help the others back on earth..." She nodded in silence as they looked up into Triforia's golden sky.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. A Hero's Work is Never Done, Pt 6 Fin

**Haha. I finally finished this arc of my fanfic. Next up... The "Darkness" arc!**

Chapter 8: "A Hero's Work is Never Done Pt. 6 - Fin."

Drifting in space, the Astro Megaship was circling the earth, as if looking for something. Inside the metallic confines of its walls were the Space rangers, each at an individual screen, trying to get a lock on the Amneviver, or the source of the newest menance. Alpha was scurrying around, looking for something to do as well. Carlos and Cassie both rose from their seats and said, "She's gone. That's the only explanation."

T.J. gave them a quizzical look. Turning his full attention to them, he said calmly, "We can't be sure of that. If we let our guard down... she'll definately ge the better of us."

Ashley stopped what she was doing to give an approving nod while saying, "Yeah, we don't want anyone getting hurt because of us."

Acknowledging their point, Cassie sat back down, feverently tapping the keys. Carlos sat next to her, a bit calmer however. The silence ensued until D.E.C.A., the ship's main computer, alerted them with a monotonus voice,

"Monster Attack. Monster is attacking Angel Grove Construction District."

They all shot up and T.J., with some authority reflecting his days as the red ranger, said, "Let's go guys!" They all nodded, with a chorus of "Right!", morphing and transporting themselves down to earth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However, as the rangers came down, there was nothing there. Confused and perplexed, the rangers walked around. Cautiously, they examined the area, but nothing seemed out of place. Cassie, with a sense of forboding, said in a whispered voice, "I think this is a trap..." No sooner had the words exited her mouth did a great mass of fire came hurtling towards them. Acting on reflexes alone, the rangers jumped out of the way. In the area before them, there was a gigantic crater which was still smoldering from the impact.

Ashley managed to say quickly, "Look over there!" She pointed to the top of the construction yard. Atop the highest of the structures stood a monster which erieely reminded the rangers of the past defeated Ferieel. However this time, he had rocky black armor around him, which gave him a sinister look. His body was formed from stronger steel cables as well. However, the most predominate feature was his hammers, which were obscenely large and covered in a blackish flame.

Carlos spoke first once his eyes met the creature. "I thought we sent you to the scrapyard!" The monster laughed hoarsely. He jumped down, heading straight for the rangers. Acting out of impulse, the rangers once again barely dodged. When he hit the ground, a small tremor almost made them lose their balance. He turned to face them.

"~Haha! I am the Redueel, the king of terror rides and the one who will destroy the Space rangers!" His demeanor was way off from what Carlos or any of the others remembered. Cassie said in a strong voice,

"Yeah well, your welcome to try you defective piece of junk!" Flashing red, the Redueel monster ran at full force towards them. T.J. ran towards him at the same speed, calling out,

"Astro Axe!" as her held up his hands. In a small flash of blue, the weapon materialized. Nearly crashing into each other, T.J. then jumped and slashed downwards, aiming for the monster's head. However, it rebounded and the monster, taking advantage of T.J.'s low defenses, knocked him into a cement barrel with one stroke. With cries of, "T.J.!" the other rangers ran to his side, trying to help him up.

Ignoring the pain, T.J. said "I'm fine... but this guy is alot sronger than before." It was a clear and obvious statement, but the others agreed. Then Carlos, with only one hope remaining, said,

"Fine, then we'll blast him with everything we got!" Hoisting T.J. to keep his balance, Carlos held out his hand and called, "Lunar Lancer!" In a flash of black, the elongated lance with a crescent moon as the blade appeared. The girls followed suit by shouting out,

"Star Slinger!"

"Satellite Stunner!"

Again as one, they put their weapons together and took aim at the Redueel. He grinned at them in a mocking way.

"~Haha! That won't work on me twice!" Before they could fire, the Reduell shot his arm forth in breakneck speed, knocking the weapon out of their hands. The monster's hammer knocked the weapons all the way through the concrete floor, where an explosion occured. Laughing madly he continued, "~Haha! Do you see now? I am invincible!" He banged his chest rapidly, as if displaying machoism. The rangers, thunderstruck and sppechless soon gathered around the hole. Inisde was the scattered parts and broken weapons. Ashley dropped to her knees.

"The Astro weapons... they're gone." T.J., although dismayed about the weapons, concentrated on the monster.

"C'mon guys, we can still beat this guy!" He managed to help Ashley up again, and soon they faced the Redueel monster again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the moon, overlooking the battle, Lord Zedd was grinning madly. "AT LAST!" He began to laugh higher and higher. "One of my brilliant plans have finally succeeded! And what a masterpiece it is too." He was was grinning so broadly that he was practically shining. He took notice of the ranger's destroyed weapons. "Ah YES! Now to finish them off!" He rose from his throne and walked quickly to the palace blacony. Once there he held his staff up, "By the power of lightning, MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!" A brilliant white lightning bolt flew down from the moon and entered the earth's atmosphere.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking up into the sky, Redueel extended his arms and was struck by the lightning. Immediately, he began to grow outwards and upwards, towering over the city. He glanced down at the rangers and said in a booming voice,

"~Haha! You look like ants!" Ashley put a hand on her wrist and opened her communicator.

"Alpha, we need the Astro Megazord now!" After the positive response, Something shot out of the sky in ablaze of red. Cooling down, it was revealed to be the Astro Megaship. However, it soon started moving and switching parts like a puzzle. Lastly, a shuttle placed itse;f ontop of the newly formed megazord head. The rangers teleported inside.

"Okay, let's finish this guy!" shouted Carlos, trying to boost everyone's morale. They all said, "Right!" hoping to destroy this monstrosity. The monster laughed. After his laughter died down, the rangers called out, "Astro Sabre!" A completely silver blade with a bulb-like bottom appeared in the hands of the megazord. Launching themselves forward, they struck downwards against the monster, who grabbed the zord in mid air.

"~Haha! How pathetic!" He bent the zord out of there hands and threw it to the side. Taking one of his hammers, he barraged them with several blows, causing the megazord to knock into an abandoned building. Inside the cockpit, the rangers tried to stabilize the systems. Cassie said quickly and in very stressed voice,

"Weapon systems are all offline!" Ashley near her was also distressed. She said, in a tone which mimiced Cassie,

"Auxilliary power is almost gone too!". Gritting his teeth, T.J. stared at his monitor which told him that the shields were also offline. He banged the screen.

"We have to think of something!" But there was nothing to be done as the Redueel came closer and closer to them, increasing his smile tenfold.

"~Haha! Bye bye rangers!" He held up a flaming arm and brought it down on them. The rangers held onto the controls, bracing for the eventual impact. But it never came. Instead, the Redueel cried in pain and backed away. Picking their heads up, the rangers saw a new robotic megazord. It was slim and sleek, which was predominantly golden and black in color. On it's chest was embroided a large "M" as well. Carlos was the first to say,

"Who's that?" His answer came soon as a familiar male voice said,

"Glad we made it just in time." Everyone froze. Ashley had to fight back the tears until she blurted out,

"Andros?!" A warmer response came soon after.

"Yes Ashley. It's me." Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was smiling. It was just one of those things she could always tell. The Redueel got up and roared in outrage.

"~Harhar! Who are you?!" The golden megazord dashed forward with incredible speed and a femlae voice spoke next, which further shocked the rangers.

"Let me introduce you to the Sigma Megazord you warped plaything!" Another barrage of blows ensued. The megazord was much quicker than the Redueel, landing every hit on the mark. After landing down from the hits, the female voice said, "Okay guys, new formation!" Getting over there shock, the rangers all agreed with, "Right!" and "You got it!"

The Sigma megazord seperated into three different slim shuttles. The broke apart and placed themselves on the Astro megazord. The last shuttle however, seized the Astro Sabre and combined with it, increasing its length. Now covered in armor and wielding a new sword, the megazord got up. Exclaiming, "Astro Sigma Megazord!" the rangers were greeted by a ranger in completely red and gold inside the cockpit. Once inside, Ashley turned around and gave the new red comer a hug. She said in a relieved expression,

"I missed you." He held her for a moment and said, "So did I." Coughing a bit, Cassie said,

"I hate to break up the romantic moment, but we sort of in the middle of something here?" Embarrassed, they both turned around into their seats. Focusing their attention on the Redueel, they flew upwards to the sky and did a dive bomb while spinning, in a drill fashion. Cutting sraight through it, the monster screamed outloud,

"~HARHAR! FORGIVE ME LORD ZEDD!" As he exploded, never to be revived. The rangers in the cockpit gave each other high fives, while T.J. and Carlos finally asked the question,

"Hey... who's the new ranger?" As if on cue, the female ranger took off her helmet, revealing a beautiful blonde underneathe. The others were speechless as Andros had been. She smiled and said in a whispered voice,

"Hi guys." They all crowded around her for a hug, welcoming her to the team. Disengaging the megazord, the Astro megaship came up into space yet again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good job guys." Said a smirking blond haired man. It was Zhane, looking at the fight from the peak outside Angel Grove. He was about to leave when something moved out of the corner of his eye. Turning fully around, he laid his eyes on a figure with a long cloak and souless eyes. His skin was a bit of a purplish hue with biege in between. Instantly recognizing him, Zhane jumped up and took out his Digimorpher. Holding it up he said,

"Let's Rocket!" However, this time the voice was different and said,

"2...5...8...0... MEGA!" His suit was similar to Karone's, however his motif was silver. Taking a stance he saw that Graver smirked.

"Silver huh? That's a very sensitive color for me. You aren't worthy of it!" He took out a blaster and started shooting at him. Zhane, having good reflexes, managed to avoid each of them. Jumping forward, he called out, "Super Silverizer!" The blade-blaster combination appeared and he swung hard at him. Graver caught the weapon. As it made contact with his finger tips, it disintegrated. Zhane with a look of alarm, tried to pull back, but was forced forward by Graver. Catching his throat, Graver pulled Zhane upwards. Soon the entire Silver ranger suit disappeared into dust. Graver, looking satisfyed, wrenched the Digimorpher from Zhane's wrist and threw him down. The force of which knocked him unconcious. Graver gave him one final look and said,

"I'll hold onto this... until you can beat me that is." He smirked and disappeared in a flash of black and blue.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. The Arrival

Chapter 9: "The Arrival"

Everything was quiet. There was no sign of any movement as the metallic door of the infirmary slide open. Out walked Andros, wearing a face that resembled a form of regret. He slowly found his way to a bedside. Taking a glance down, his eyes fell upon that of the unconcious Zhane. He gripped the bars along the bed tightly. "I should've been there to help him..." He was building fury with himself. The door opened again, this time it was Karone, with a look of grief implanted upon her lovely face. Andros knew better than to make the mood darker than it had to be, so he hid his feelings behind a false mask of trying to comfort her. He laid his hand on her shoulder, all the while saying, "Don't worry. He'll be fine. Zhane's tough." He flashed a smile. It was either the reassurance of her brother or his smile that managed to cheer her up. If not by much. She replied,

"Y-yeah. I'm sure your right." However, she sat by Zhane, keeping her attention on him. Her eyes traced along him while she was lost in thought. Andros, sensing that his sister would want to be alone, slipped out. He held a face to himself, then in a whisperd voice, he muttered,

"Graver... I'll make you pay... Count on it." Still in a foul mood, he walked to the bridge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the moon, Lord Zedd was practically fuming with rage. Smoke was still issuing from the walls which were burnt from his outburst. His eyes flashed red as he said bitterly, "Curse those miserable multicolored misfits!" He slammed his staff down, making several sparks shooting out. His entire body began to glow a decent color of crimson. However, before he unleashed his fury, in a whirl of blue and black arrived Graver. He kneeled to Lord Zedd and held up a silver and gold device. Zedd gave him a quizzical look. "And just what is that?" He spat at him. Graver gave a little chuckle.

"Why this? This is the Silver ranger's morpher." He smirked as Zedd cooled down and watched him in disbelief. He regained his composure and followed up by saying,

"Impressive! How did you get it?" Zedd asked excitedly. Twirling the morpher in his fingers, the bounty hunter said in a deep tone,

"Well... I sort of left the poor guy in bad sorts... if you get my drift." The recent failure was driven quickly from his mind. Zedd hopped up and, in a voice that matched Graver's, said,

"Excellent! At least of of those power pests are out of the way." He stopped and looked at Graver again. "Speaking of excellent... did you find that wily woman of yours?" Graver's eyes flashed deep red.

"She isn't 'my' woman Zedd. Don't push my buttons, as I told you." But soon he lowered his hostility and answered calmly, "Of course. She's on her way as we speak." Once he finished he pointed to the balcony, which seemed empty. A few seconds later, several scarlet petals flew in through the open space and began to dance around them. Then, as if having a mind of their own, the petals soon concentrated themselves against on of the walls. Out of their mass stepped a new woman figure, with a lily body and vine-like hair. Her features were surprisingly human although. Zedd was fast to comment,

"What happened to you? You look... positively horrid." She laughed in a high voice which resembled a screech. Catching herself, she spoke.

"Oh Lord Zedd, you are brutal on a lady aren't you?" She shot a look at Graver, who said nothing. She continued with no interruptions. "I am in my second stage of development. I am the lovely Arborisa, the temptress of all the universe!" She flicked her hair to get the message across. Zedd pondered for a moment.

"Tempting? I've seen slabs of meat more tempting than your grotesque appearence woman!" She bowed and said curly,

"Ah, but the humans are my prey. I am not worthy of being called lovely by you my lord." Graver couldn't help himself, he outwardly snorted loudly. Turning her attention briefly to him she said low so only he could hear,

"Unlike you, I value my lord's opinion." Withdrawing from the conversation, Graver blew into the air. He said to no one imparticular,

"Pfff... you give someone life and they backsass you. I guess that's life." He disappeared again, leaving the two of them alone. Zedd addressed Arborisa in a tone of excitement,

"AHA! I have another brilliant plan!" He clutched his staff and began laughing. He pointed to the mistress. "You! Go to earth and put the men of Angel Grove under your command!" He banged his staff. "Once you accomplish that, I want you to lure the rangers out with your new slaves. Without their weapons, they will be easier to pick off than flies!" Arborisa smiled in turn.

"Of course my lord. Nothing would please me more than to do your bidding." At once she disappeared in a whirl of petals, which flew out of the palace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Megaship, the bridge was a scene of life once again. Zhane had finally opened his eyes, much to the overwhelming relief of the blonde-haired Karone. He told the others what had happened between him and Graver. At some point, Cassie popped the question,

"Okay, we know about Amn- I mean Arborisa and where she came from... but how does this 'Graver' guy fit into the story?" Andros and Zhane exchanged glances. Zhane nodded as Andros said, after a minute of silence,

"Graver is an intergalactic bounty hunter. He used to work for the Dark Alliance, but was sealed by the Alien Rangers from Aquitar with the help of Zordon on earth." He waited for the information to register. "Although that's all we know. The only ones who really know where Graver came from are the people of Aquitar, where Graver first commited his crimes." The others stood in silence. After a bit, Ashley said,

"But the Dark Alliance was destroyed wasn't it? I mean during the final battle? Who could Graver be working for now?" It was Karone who answered her.

"Well, before the monster we destroyed the other day exploded... he was screaming sorry to Lord Zedd..." She stopped as the others eyed her curiously. "Lord Zedd was a big contender in the Alliance. He WAS supposed to capture earth, but then was I was assigned to destroy you guys and..." She couldn't go on. But the others understood pretty well. Afterall, Karone was the Princess of evil until a few weeks ago. Zhane, rising from his chair, continued where she left off.

"The point is that Graver has someone to work for now AND the Arborisa monster is probably working with them. If that's the case... who knows what they could do." He spoke with such passion that the others soaked up every word. Carlos spoke next,

"Then, how're we supposed to fight them then? During the last battle, that monster totalled the Astro weapons." The others nodded. Zhane said to complement,

"Yeah, and Graver did a number on my weapon too..." His memory trailed back to the dust-turned Silverizer. Andros was unphased however. He looked up and said,

"D.E.C.A., open the Mega compartment." At once the room was echoing with,

"Releasing lock now. Mega Compartment opening sequence complete." The wall closest to them opened. Inside was a brilliant white light. The rangers covered there eyes until the light died down. They all stared down what was inside the vault with open mouths. It contained what seemed to be a new variety of weapons. Andros smiled at their dumbfounded looks. He said in satisfaction,

"These are the MEGA series weapons. They were based on Triforian technology, but can adapt with our powers as well." He went to the vault and handed each of them a new weapon, with Karone being an exception. He said first to Carlos,

"Your new weapon is the Solar Spearer. It functions the same way as the Lunar Lancer, but is much more powerful." Carlos looked at it from several angles. It was sleek and black with a hint of gold. Instead of a moon blade, the blade at the end was straight and true, like a powerful sunray. He turned to Cassie next.

"Mirroring Carlos, your weapon is the Jupiter Javeliner. It's a bit smaller, but just as powerful as it's brother." Cassie looked at the new weapon with curiosity. Like the Spear, it was sleek, but it has a motif of pink and gold instead. He handed the next one to T.J.

"The Mercury Macer is yours T.J. It is similar to your Astro Axe, but vastly more powerful and a bit easier to handle I think." The blue and old designs on the weapon left him speechless, but he nodded and grinned. He came to Ashley next, with a grin of his own.

"Yours is the Saturn Shielder. It can reflect any attack back at the enemy, no matter how strong." Ashley gave a look of approving. Lastly, he focused on Zhane. However, Zhane declined.

"Until I get my power back, I can't help you guys in battle. I'll just be a bother..." Karone pleaded with him.

"That isn't true Zhane! Your the greatest fighter in the galaxy." She eyed Andros who nodded with a smile. Zhane returned her reply with a smile of his own. But Andros closed the weapon vault again.

"If you really don't want to know then I can't stop you." He shrugged. Interrupting the moment, D.E.C.A.'s voice came ringing out again,

"Arborisa detected. Monster is atop the Angel Grove Observation Deck." The all nodded and went down the shutes. Zhane called after them,

"Good Luck guys!" And hung his head. "I just wish I could be there..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the rangers came down, they were surprised by the presence of most, if not all, the men of Angel Grove crowding around the bottom of the observation deck. Looking up, Karone pointed out,

"Look, it's raining... petals?" It was true. The entire Angel Grove sky was aflutter with blood-red petals with white underneathe. Then came a melodious voice which said,

Come to Me Darling,

I Will Make it Right,

Give Me Your Soul,

And Spend the Night.

The men reacted more violently and started to try and scale the walls.T.J. said quickly,

"We have to find the source of that song and fast!" Andros soon replied in gusto,

"Right. Karone, Ashley and I will go to the top of the deck. You guys make sure no one gets hurt." They all nodded and split into their groups.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On top of the deck, Arborisa stopped singing and noticed the rangers splitting up. "Wonderful. I'll entertain the red ranger and his lovely partners first. While my lovesick slaves capture the others." She began the song anew,

Pink is the color of my heart,

Capture the moment for us.

Black is the color of wonder,

Capture the feeling for us.

Blue is the color of love,

Capture it for me.

The effect was instantaneous. The screams of the men came up to her. "Music to my delicate ears." She giggled in a sing-song way. Soon however, Andros, Karone, and Ashley raced up the steps, face to face with her. She smiled at Ashley and said,

"Miss me darling?" She put a sarcastic twist at the end. Ashley couldn't believe how different she was from just a few days ago. But she pointed to her.

"Let the guys go from your speel you witch!" She twirled her hair and replied calmly,

"Honestly, must you always fling insults?" Ashley was sure by now. Arborisa's demeanor changed drastically from their previous fight. But She walked towards them slowly. "I'm a bit different from the last time we fought? Hardly." She grabbed one of the vines from her hair and pulled. In a flash of green, the vine transfixed itself into a sword. Ashley, knowing it was time, took out her hands and said,

"Saturn Shielder!" In a greater flash of gold, the yellow and gold shield appeared in her hands. Andros joined her, saying,

"Spiral Sabre!" Where a drill-like sword materialized. Karone, the last one, held out her hands and said,

"Celeste Crossbower!" A gold and black weapon, which heaved itelf on her arm, was as it's name suggested, a crossbow. However, it shot energy arrows, as Karone proved when she ran towards and shot a round. Before Ashley could warn her, Arborisa shot a thorn out from her hand, which absorbed the weapon's energy. She grabbed it and shot the bullets back at Karone, which made her fly back from the impact.

"Karone!" Andros called, running back to her side. She nodded.

"I-I'm all right Andros. I rushed in without thinking..." With a look of anger, Andros made a beeline for the Arborisa. Dodging her thorns and sword, he slashed and hacked and hit her over and over. The sparks flying all over. Sesning an opening finally, she used the vines in her hair to grab the Sabre from his hands. Stunned, Andros tried to beat her with fists next, but was struck back with a simple sword strike. He flew into the wall, crashing through the glass. He sloutched to the floor.

"ANDROS!" Ashley cried out as she went to shield him. The Arborisa smiled as she walked towards them.

"How touching. What a girl would do for her man that is." She raised her sword, when a sharp pain hit her side. Grasping it, she staggered and looked behind her. Standing there was Cassie, Carlos, and T.J., weapons at the ready. She was flabbergasted.

"But but... My song! You should have been captured!" Cassie took a lead and said,

"Your voice was jammed you third rate crooner!" She widened her eyes.

"How could you..." At that moment, five lights, quick as lightning, flashed themselves between Arborisa and Ashley and Andros. When the light disappeared, stood five colored rangers. They were Red, Yellow, Black, Blue, and White respectively. Their outfits were predominately the colors mentioned, and had some odd geometric shapes to them. Looking a bit like ninjas themselves, the red ranger, in a male voice sounding like it was submerged in water said,

"Power of Water, Power of Light, Rangers of Aquitar Unite!" Arborisa backed away a tiny bit. and said...

"The A-Alien Rangers? This wasn't part of the plan at all!" She turned wildly from both sets of rangers and said, "Those who run away today, will live to fight another day!" She disappeared as the petals scattered in the wind.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Purge the Darkness, Pt 1

Chapter 10: "Purge the Darkness Pt. 1"

As the petals scattered, the rangers ran over to their fallen comrades. Helping using T.J. and Carlos as human crutches, Andros managed to stand for a moment. The five new rangers turned to them and held out their hands. The one in white, who was definately a female, said in a submerged voice,

"Greetings Power Rangers of Earth. My name is Delphine, the leader of Alien Rangers." The white ranger continued as she walked towards Andros. "It has been a long time since we last saw you Andros. How are you?" Andros put his hand up to T.J., signifing he could stand on his own. He then addressed Delphine with the same courtesy.

"I'm fine." He shook her hand. "And thank you for your assistance." She shook her head and said,

"Not at all. We were glad to help." At this time, Andros faced the others indicating each member of the group.

"Guys, this is Delphine," Pointing to the female ranger. He then continued, "Aurico," The red ranger of the group bowed. "Cestro," the one in blue did the same. "Corcus," the one in black bowed as well. "and Tideus." The one in yellow bowed in the same fashion as the others. Karone, now happy that the incident was over, pulled Andros to the side.

"I'm going to check on Zhane. Okay?" She couldn't wait for a response and she disappeared in golden light. Andros looked at his sister's trail and nodded. Turning his focus on the new rangers, he said,

"So then, Trey told you about Graver?" A hushed silence over the group was aparrent. Aurico was the one who spoke.

"Correct. As soon as we heard that he was free, we made preparations to come to earth right away." Cassie spoke next, in a voice that showed worry.

"Is he really that horrible?" Not knowing Cassie's tendency to trust people, Delphine said,

"Beyond. Graver is a souless demon who slaugthered all of our predecessors." She said it as a matter of fact, but Cassie could sense the bitterness in her eyes. Moving on, T.J. asked the question,

"Then... where did he come from? We know he started on Aquitar, but how?" Cestro stepped forward,

"Perhaps it would be best if we continue this discussion somewhere more private." Nodding, the ten rangers became sources of light and shot into the sky,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the moon, Lord Zedd was screaming. "OF ALL THE ROTTEN, DISPICABLE AND VILE THINGS IN THE UNIVERSE! WHY DID THOSE FISH FELONS COME TO EARTH?! WHY?! WHY I ASK YOU!" He grabbed his staff and blasted several lightning bolts off its end. The entire palace began to shake at his fury. Flashing in from black and blue came Graver, while petals danced and spun into the shape of Arborisa. Zedd turned his attention to them, still smoking. "AND YOU TWO, CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Graver stepped in front of Arborisa, with a blaster at the ready. He said coldly,

"Zedd. Calm yourself. If not, you'll have a hole in your head, courtesy of me." Knowing not to push the matter, but still furious, Zedd banged his staff. Arborisa spoke up next, in a tearful manner,

"Oh my lord! Forgive me. If it wasn't for those dreadful Alien Rangers I would have-" But she was interrupted, surprisingly by Graver.

"Did you say... Alien Rangers? As in from the planet of Aquitar?" Arborisa shot him a look, but then dawning appeared. She said calmly,

"Yes of course. What other Alien Rangers do you know?" Graver smirked and walked to the one of the walls.

"Ah... so little Delphine and her play group are all grown up huh? Makes sense." Zedd looked curiously at him,

"And what do you mean by that my hunter friend?" He shrugged and turned to face Zedd. He continued in a softer voice.

"Back when I was on Aquitar, I had the pleasure of... encountering the previous Alien Rangers. Their leader, Cadeus, was young Delphine's brother. Quite the fighter. It took me almost three whole days to crush him with nearly my full power. Of course... the rangers of earth, from what I've seen... are lacking." Zedd jumped up from his seat and said quickly,

"Are you saying you can destroy the Space rangers and HAVEN'T DONE IT YET?!" Graver laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry... I don't recall you ever giving me the order to destroy them." He teased Zedd. Nearly blowing out steam, he said, in a vicious tone,

"THEN GET DOWN THERE AND DESTROY THEM!" Graver bowed mockingly.

"There we go! A direct order. Was that so hard?" He disappeared in a flash of blue and black while Zedd shouted after him,

"OOOOOOH! One of these days, I'll tape that smart mouth of yours shut!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Megaship, Alpha welcomed the Alien Rangers on board with a chorus of "Ayiayiayi! It's been awhile guys. How've you been?" Delphine smiled and said,

"Just fine Alpha. You are the newest model right?" The little automoton nodded and said proudly,

"Alpha 6 at your service!" However, Cestro walked to the center of the bridge and started saying,

"Now then. You asked about Graver's origins." Delphine lost her smile and became solemn again. Tideus broke the silence that followed by saying,

"The first time Graver appeared was many many years ago, back when we were still children in training ourselves." Aurico followed suit and said next,

"Back then, we had a different set of rangers. Graver, a bit rash and egotisical, wanted to try his strength against them." Corcus nodded as he said,

"However, they were strong. Too strong for him. So he sold his very soul to Dark Spectre, who granted him extraordinary power." Cestro took the reigns as he said,

"When he challenged them again, he quickly gained the upper hand. He wiped out the entire team until only their leader was left." The others glanced at Delphine, who walked forward herself. In a dull tone she said,

"In the end, no one survived his onslaught." She continued, "Of course, before the leader passed on, he sealed Graver on earth with Zordon's help. However, he is now free. So it is our duty to destroy him before he destroys anything else." After being in stunned silence, Zhane perked up and said,

"But he can corrode things with a single touch! How can you fight that?" Tideus answered him with a humerous expression,

"Graver can corrode everything... EXCEPT water. Being one of Aquitar, we have bodies composed of 90 percent of which. His touch has no effect on us." During this time, D.E.C.A. came down and said in a booming voice,

"Graver is detected. Monster is at the Angel Grove Construction District." Delphine held her hand up as the others got up. She said stiffly,

"No. We can resist him, but you being humans would stand no chance against him. Leave this to us." Andros, T.J., Carlos, and the girls all protested, but Aurico said in a final voice,

"Enough. This is for your own good. Do not come after us... we;ve seen enough lives taken by that monster." Turning their backs, Delphine said loudly,

"It's... Morphin' Time!" Blue fluid flashes covered their bodies as they said in turn,

"White Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Black Aquitar Ranger Power!"

As a group, they teleported down to earth. Ashley spoke up,

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Carlos answered her in a unconvinced tone,

"I don't think so. If this guy's as bad as they said, they're gonna need help." But Andros held up his hand.

"I know its hard. But we have to respect their wishes." Karone cried out,

"But Andros-" But was cut off by,

"I'm sorry. But we can't interfere. But." He said, "If it looks like they need help, we'll go down there, no questions asked."

They still didn't like the idea, but nodded and watched the screen.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Purge the Darkness, Pt 2

Chapter 11: "Purge the Darkness Pt. 2"

Warping down to earth, the Alien rangers found themselves surronded by several scattered debris and large building remains from the previous battle. A sharp sound alerted them to the right, where they saw Graver. Leaning against the wall and looking at his blaster, he barely gave them notice. Delphine spoke directly to him, her voice venomous,

"You horrid monster, this is the last day you ever will be alive!" He chuckled and got up from his postion on the wall. He smiled mockingly,

"Oh Delphine, Delphine... you certainly have grown since the last time I... what would be a good word... saw you on Aquitar." Before she could react, Graver was behind them, from incredible speed. Tideus was the closest to him and tried to swipe him with his sword. However, Graver sidestepped and pointed the gun squarely at his chest. "One down." He said as he fired. Tideus was thrown several feet into the debris from the impact. He tried to reach for his leader and said,

"P-P-Please, get him..." As he apparently lost conciousness. Delphine, shrieking with rage, ran at Graver, with Corcus at her side. He smirked. Running past them, he grabbed Corus by the throat and squeezed. Grasping for some kind of air, Corcus couldn't fight back as Graver aimed the gun at his chest as well. Cestro, who was closer, jumped and swung down at Graver's back. Sensing this, he threw Corcus at the air-bourne Cestro, which knocked them both to the ground. Quickly taking advantage, he blasted them with precision as they lost concious. He pointed to Aurico.

"Two birds with one stone. Now... you're the battle expert, maybe you can give me a challenge." But he was interrupted by a cry of,

"NO!" Where Delphine came jumping over his head, in front of Aurico. She pointed her sword at Graver. "Never again. I'll be your opponent you villianous slimeball." Graver stared at her and began clapping.

"Well done! You have the same gusto your brother had. I like that. So, I think I'll give you the honor..." He held up his hands, revealing a sword-like pin. It was instantly covered in blue fire as it elongated into a fierce sword. "Of meeting the sword that took his life. The Carrier Sword." He brandished it in front of her, then held it down. Seeing nothing but Graver, Delphine rushed forward, ignoring Aurico's shouts of "Wait!" which caused him to run after her. Taking on both opponents, he moved fluidly as the sparks from the compact of the three swords flew.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Megaship, the others watched in horror as Corcus, Tideus, and Cestro were beaten and blasted by Graver. Cassie stood up first, in a stressed voice,

"We gotta help them!" Andros nodded, but said,

"We can't. We would be risking their safty as well as ours." Ashley looked at him oddly, then said in an inquring tone,

"Why would you say that?" Andros continued on through the conversation,

"Well, it's like Delphine said, we aren't immune to Graver's touch. If we could somehow... I don't know... find a way to mimic the Alien Ranger's powers, it would be much easier to help them." T.J. spoke to Alpha next.

"Alpha, is there anyway to modify the Astro suits to be like the Aquitan rangers?" After thinking for a moment, Alpha said in a crestfallen tone,

"It's definately possible, but I'd need to know where to start T.J. I mean, I don't know the first thing about Aquitan technology." Just then a flash of pink in the shape of three spheres appeared in the ship. The rangers stepped back as a woman, slightly younger than the Alien Rangers, and yet still of Aquitan descent. She looked around and found Andros' eyes. She spoke.

"My name is Cestria. I came from the planet of Aquitar to deliver a message to the one named Alpha." Alpha, now coming out from behind the rangers, nodded.

"I remember you. You're Cestro's sister right?" She nodded with a warm smile. But then she continued.

"My husband... Billy, he is a human of earth. However, he lives with us on the planet of Aquitar. I thought it would be best if I told you how exactly that is possible." She paused for a moment for the others to comprehend. She continued, "He wears a special suit which treats the fluids in the body as water. It is completely safe, as it has no drawbacks recorded." Carlos perked up and said,

"Great! We can help them fight Graver." She nodded. "But of course. It will be ready in but a mere few minutes. If Alpha would like to do the honors of course." The little automoton strolled forward and took a disc from her.

"It would be an honor." With that he went to work on the control panel. Cestria then looked at the rangers.

"I'm afraid, I must help my brother and the others. Please... make hast Alpha." He nodded as Cestria put up her arm and said,

"Thank you... now... It's Morphin' Time!" She was covered in a blue fluid like the others and said next,

"Pink Aquitar Ranger Power!"

Now morphed, she teleported down to help fight Graver.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tracing the length of his sword, Graver glanced upwards at the Red and White rangers. They were barely standing as they used their swords to hold themselves up. With a cough from him he said,

"Yawn. You are still vastly inexperienced compared to your predecessors." He mocked them and taunted them. Delphine rushed forward, nearly toppling over doing so.

"Die foul demon!" She charged up her sword and said, "Hydro Sabre Slash!" She threw her arms up and slashed downwards with all her might. Graver blocked the attack with his own sword. However, he was pushed back alittle by the impact. His eyes glinting and smiling madly, he ended up saying with grim satisfaction,

"YES! That's the spirit I've been looking for!" He pushed Delphine's sword with very little effort and ran past her, towards Aurico. "Maybe if I... give you a little more persuasion?!" He held up his sword to slice Aurico, but stopped and jumped out of the way. A bright pink light of three spheres appeared afterwords in the span of seconds. It was Cestria, wearing a similar outfit to the other Alien Rangers, however, she was wearing a Pink color. Graver surveyed her for a moment, then spoke.

"Hm... how interesting. I never knew the Alien Rangers had a Pink member..." He held his chin for a moment, while Delphine, Aurico and Cestria regrouped, swords at the ready. He snapped his fingers and said brilliantly, "Of course! Little Cestria. Yet another face from the distant past." He held out his sword and blaster and walked slowly towards them, making them back away slowly. He snickered.

"Oh come now... you aren't scared of little ol' me now are you?" He pulled the trigger on the gun, which shot a barrage of bullets. Fortunately, they all dodged and rebounded. Graver stopped shooting for a moment. "I know. Let's make it fair." He took out his powder and sprinkled it over the area. At once, Tideus, Corcus, and Cestro were awakened. Graver smiled.

"Let's take this fight to the skies, shall we?" He pointed the sword to the sky, which was struck by lightning from seemingly nowhere. At once, Graver grew tall, inwardly and out. "Now, bring on your zords!"

Delphine looked up at him and said bitterly, "If its a zord fiight you want, it's a zord fight you'll get!" All of the Aquitar rangers, save Cestria, put up a Power Coin and called out,

"Tidal energies of the galaxy, hear our call! Battle Borgs, power up!"

The five humanoid zords appeared. Each one as slim as can be. Cestria then told them, in an urgent voice,

"Billy managed to make the Shogunzords operational again. We should call on them as well." So, along with the five Battle Borgs, the Alien Rangers called out,

"We need Shogunzord power now!"

Running at breakneck speed, the five zords appeared. Combining together, with the White and Blue as the arms. The Yellow and Black each form the legs whille the entire combination was focused on the Red as the main body.

"Shogun Megazord!" Called the rest of the rangers as the Battle Borgs stood by the enormous megazord. Holding its hand out, a sword of fire appeared. Graver was amused and said,

"Hmm... 'Shogunzords' eh? No doubt a gift from that pompus windbag Ninjor. Oh well. Makes no difference." He rushed forward and said outloud, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" As he brought the blade down. He was met by the sword from the megazord, which surprisingly enough, was holding Graver back.

"You will pay for everything Graver! EVERYTHING!" shouted Delphine from the cockpit. As she said this, Graver was pushed back by the sheer force of the megazord. He was then held in place by the Battle Borgs. He smirked at the megazord.

"Go ahead. You can't destroy me." Granting his wish, the sword was covered in intense flames and slashed diagonally. Before it hit however, Graver disappeared from view, making the sword hit the Battle Borgs. In an explosion, the five Battle Borgs were no more. From behind them, Graver appeared and gave a heavy slash to their back. Lightning and explosions appeared from the Shogun Megazord as it began to split into its original parts. All of which were on the floor, with almost no power. Graver laughed insanely,

"HAHA! How embarassing, destroying your own zords!" He pointed the sword at Aurico in the Red Shogunzord. "Watch carefully Delphine as I pick off your friends one... by... one." He raised it and brought it down fast. Delphine screamed,

"NNNNOOOO!" But to her surprise and to Gravers, he was blasted back. Looking wildly for the origin, Graver looked in the sky. There, in the middle of the clouds was the golden and navy blue mass of the Astro Sigma megazord. Andros spoke first, in a voice of conviction,

"You won't win that easily Graver! C'mon guys, V6 Impact!" with a chorus of "RIGHT!" the megazord sequence was started. Spinning rapidly, it began to divebomb towards Graver. However, he smirked and caught the blade before it landed. Ashley and Karone, cried out in shock,

"That can't be-!" As Graver smirked and gave them a slash as well. flying backwards, the Sigma shuttles disengaged from the Astro megazord , which also lay down. T.J. called to Andros,

"We're nearly out of power and the shields are shot." Naturally, everything was almost dead. Graver looked at his handy work,

"Ah... such a beautiful site in the morning. Oh well, I wanted to play with you more, but I have a feeling I should finish this quickly. He a twisted grin on his face, he walked to the fallen Shogun and Astro zords, ready to finish them.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Purge the Darkness, Pt 3

Chapter 12: "Purge the Darkness Pt. 3"

Flames scattered themselves over the now desecrated construction yard. Mounds of dirt and debris nearly covered everything in a visible distance, nearly tracing themselves to the outskirts of the city of Angel Grove. In the middle of this chaos was a tall figure with puprlish spoltches and biege in between as a skin combination. He wore a large cloak which swayed in the wind. Looking down, he smiled. At his feet were the struggling masses of the Astro and Sigma zords. He blew into the air and spoke softly,

"Well, work comes first. So this is... unfortunately goodbye rangers." He lifted his sword high and stood perfectly still. Energy began to envelop the blade, to the point of it cutting the air around it. Dropping it down on his prey, he smirked, "The end!" The blade was falling faster and faster, at a frightening pace.

"Andros, we have to abandon ship, and now!" cried out T.J., watching the blade coming closer very quickly.

"No. I'm not going to let it be destroyed!" Andros replyed curtly with a passion. "I abandoned it once, never again." Ashley turned her attention on Andros, who was completely immovable in his position. Knowing how stubborn he could be, she tried to offer reason, as it was closing in fast.

"But Andros-" But she was interrupted by an outburst from near her.

"Here it comes!" cried Cassie. And she was right, the blade finally was seconds away from impact. Andros shouted over the rest,

"Brace yourselves!" But, like last time, the impact never came. Instead they heard a staggering backwards and what seemed to be laser fire. Looking up, Carlos said,

"What kind of zord is that?!" Their attention drew themselves to the sky. What appeared to be coming from the sun, a giant white and golden falcon swooped down, shrieking at Graver. A female voice boomed out, which drew all thoe present in shock,

"Surprised? Good thing I brought the controller for the Falcon zord with me before I went." As she spoke, the Alien Rangers in the Shogunzords managed to get enough power to stand. It was Delphine who spoke next in a tone of conviction,

"We must hurry then!" Running at high speed again, the Shogunzords managed to merge and become the Shogun Megazord. However, Cestria, who was pilotting the Falconzord, came down for a final sequence. Closing its mighty wings, it slid into the arms of the Shogun Megazord. As one, the Alien Rangers called out,

"Shogun Mega-Falconzord!" Now energized by the falcon's power, The megazord sprouted a sword of it's own and walked towards Graver. He laughed mockingly.

"Oh my! What am I going to do?! HAHAHA!" He ran towards the megazord, sword raised. Stopping for a moment and opening its arms, the megazord fired dozens of energy missiles, which caught Graver by surprise. He was pushed a little farther back and scowled. "Huh. Your full of suprises aren't you? No matter." He took his sword ina pirecing position. "I'll just have to try harder." Aurico spoke soon after,

"Forget it Graver. As long as we're breathing, you won't succeed!" Graver put his hand up and dramatically pointed to the Astro megazord.

"I think it was this miserable excuse for a team that told me that too. What happened to them again?" Corcus shouted,

"Don't insult our friends!" The megazord let another barrage of bullets fire at Graver, each one either blocked or narrowly missed. Licking his lips, Graver smiled.

"Delicious. Your fury. Your anger. Your misery. It's like candy to me." He took out his blaster and fired at the large megazord, which couldn't react in time. The force of the bullet knocked it back a few feet, nearly making it fall.

Slamming the controls, Andros looked onwards at the fight.

"We have to help somehow." He spoke outloud. Carlos, Cassie, and T.J. nodded. Ashley was deep in thought for a moment. Clapping her hands, so spoke,

"From the looks of it, Graver and the Alien Rangers are about even now right?" They took keen interest in what she was saying. She continued. "Well, what if we directed all of our left over power to their megazord's weapon?" T.J. said next,

"You mean like what we did with the V3 missile on Psycho Blue?" His hairs stood on their ends as he recalled them. She nodded,

"Something like that. What do you guys think?" They nodded, with Andros saying,

"Alright, focus all of our remaining power to the Shogun megazord." Facing their controls again, they managed to prodcue the Astro Blaster, which they aimed carefully at the megazord. Counting down carefully, they said in unison,

"5, 4, 3, 2 ,1, FIRE!" A beam of bright red hit the megazord from behind, making it glow a sparkling gold. Graver backed away slowly.

"W-What is that?" With a hint of fear in his voice. Delphine and the rest answered,

"The power of teamwork!" Delphine added at the end,

"Which is something you'll never understand foul demon." The megazord held out its other hand, where the Astro Sabre appeared. Rushing forward, as if flying, the Alien rangers cried out,

"Inferno Cross Impact!" the wings of the Falconzord became energized, which poured into the both swords, causing them to ignite. Completely covered in flames, the megazord slashed in diagonal patterns, which resembled an "X". Graver was blown far away from the power of the attack.

"YYYYEEAAARRGGHHH!" He howled in pain. Once he got up, his eyes were glinting fierce red. He said, in a strange warped voice. "Hahahaha... I guess... you have this round!" He swiped down and disappeared in a flash of black and blue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the moon, Zedd couldn't decide whether he was happy or annoyed. He held out both of his hands, as if weighing his current situation.

"HAHA! That rebellious bounty hunter got what was coming to him. Maybe that should knock him down and put him in his place." But then he lost his happiness as he now took into account the rangers.

"Those power pests are even more of an issue now. I will have to devise a clever way to turn that... 'teamwork' upside down." He shuddered. "It's even worse just thinking about it." Walking around his palace, he came to a halt and said loudly,

"Of course! Why didn't I think of this sooner!" He grabbed his staff and walked towards the balcony yet again. Scanning the earth, he came across a sort of dreary old vacuum. He laughed insanely and pointed his staff to it.

"One man's trash is MY treasure!" Lightning bolted from his staff, striking the vacuum with precision. Whirling about, the vacuum was replaced by a monster with a large tank of sorts as the main body. His arms were slim and at the end were two variations of vacuums. One was the tube of sorts while the other was wide and classic. His face resembled that of a mardigra mask, with a twisted half-smiling, half-frowning face. He jumped up and down saying,

"The great Emovaticus is here to perform my lord!" Bowing, the monster then said,

"All the world's a stage, and I'm here to clean the flith from it!" He danced forward, to the populated area of the Observation Deck. Holding out his arms he said,

"Hmmmmmm! I see it now! More depression! This is a tragedy I'm writing miscrients!" As he said this, the area glowed gold for a moment. The color was absrobed by the vacuum arm. Next, out of the other, shot out a crisp blue mist. Soon, everyone stopped moving and fell down, as if not want wanting to do anything. He clapped.

"Beautiful! Scene one: The Hopeless Masses, is complete! Now onto the next scene!" He said as he disappeared in a shape of a mask.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the megaship, Zhane stared into the vast confines of space. Pondering exactly how he was going to resolve his problem, he hit the window in his room and muttered,

"This is getting me nowhere. I have to find Graver myself..." As he was exiting, a monitor opened and a voice errily familiar called out,

"Aw... what's wrong little ranger?" Zhane turned around fast and shut the door. Staring down at him was none other than Lord Zedd himself, at least on the monitor. He hardened his face.

"What do you want Zedd?" He tried to maintain a serious face, but it was hard. Zedd just shook his head.

"It's not what I want Silver Ranger. It's what YOU want." He twiddled the Digimorpher in his hands. Zhane felt his heart stop for a second. Satisfied with the reaction, Zedd taunted him,

"What's the matter? Cat got your tounge?" Swallowing hard, Zhane said clearly,

"What do I have to do?" He asked against his own conscience. Zedd smiled heavily.

"Oh nothing much I assure you. Just... meet my associate. He's currently in Angel Grove, giving it a streak free shine." He laughed loudly.

"In any case, this is your only option. And remember! No power pest friends of yours. Including those aqueous appetizers." He cut the connection, leaving Zhane thundersturck and alone with this new revealation.

"I've got no choice..." He picked up a picture of him, Karone and Andros. He smiled for a moment and said,

"Sorry guys..." With that, he teleported off the ship without another word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, in a crater on the moon, the figure of Graver was down on the cold ground clutching his chest. He growled.

"Curse them.... CURSE THEM ALL!" He made the crater vastly larger, and fell back on his knees. After a moment, he relaxed. Then saying,

"No... I underestimated them... this is my fault and no other..." He got up, but still wobbled. He smiled, in a weird demented way.

"Curious. That attack did a number on my internal structure... THEY will probably be coming for me at this rate..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the moon's viewing space, was another large space craft. It was cloaked, preventing anything from seeing or detecting it. From inside was a female figure, radiant with flowing fiery hair. Her eyes were bright crimson and she was heavenly pale, to the passoonate point of glowing. She wore an equally as pale pink dress, with a shawl over her shoulders. She smiled as she looked at the moon.

"Finally. After over 500 years of searching, I have found you, Crest of Jester." Her monitors were focused on Graver, as well as the earth.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Purge the Darkness, Pt 4

Chapter 13: "Purge the Darkness Pt. 4"

In a flash of silver, the blonde figure of Zhane appeared near the Observation Deck. Glancing around, he saw numerous people were on the floor. Conscious, but not moving. A chill was sent down his spine as he steadily increased his breathing. Creeping up behind him was the Emovaticus monster, ready for the opening of his next performance. Zhane's head snapped up as he jumped out of the way, just in time to see the vacuum rush forward. Regaining his footing, Emovaticus whipped his arms and spoke dramatically,

"Ho ho Silver ranger! You are a key player in my act!" Hhe rushed forward, arms outstretched. It was obvious that he really wanted to grab him, so Zhane hopped over him and said,

"I'm not surprised this was a trap, I'm not that stupid you hack of a playwrite!" Steaming, the monster rushed forward again,

"I write masterpieces you uncultured swine!" He swiped his arm to the left, which missed him by inches. Zhane reached for his communicator and hit it,

"Guys, I'm having-" Before he got to finish what he was saying, the monster managed to produce a blow to his chest, knocking him back. Holding the sucking arm over him, Emovaticus said stiffly,

"No no! That won't do at all. Your friends aren't in my script until I'm finished with you!" Switching the power on, a streak of silver came out of Zhane, into the vacuum. He tried to struggle back, but found he couldn't move. Or want to for that matter. Once finished, The monster withdrew it's arm, leaving a comatose like Zhane staring into the sky. He giggled,

"Now that's acting. No emotion what-so-ever. People could really learn a thing or two from you!" He laughed and waited for the next phase of the plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the moon, Lord Zedd meticulously put his fingers in a rhythm on his throne as he plotted. Using his powers of sight, he took the fall of the silver ranger in. In a joyful tone he said next,

"My plan is preceding nicely. Now for a little taste of what my monster can really do!" He got up from his throne, smiling heavily on his way, and reached the balcony. Once there, he held out his staff and called out,

"By the power of lightning, MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!" A lightning bolt stemed from the staff and hurtled towards earth, aiming straight for the monster.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Megaship, the Alien rangers were in the process of thanking the Space rangers.

"We are eternal grateful for your assistance." Said Aurico, bowing in a way of respect. Cestro furthered it by saying,

"That is correct. If you didn't give us your power, we couldn't have defeated Graver, let alone stood up to him." Delphine nodded and said,

"However, he will be back. So until the moment that the universe is free of that menace, we will be here to assist you here on earth." All of the Alien Rangers bowed collectively at this statement. The Space rangers smiled as they replied, with Cassie at the front,

"It was nothing. I'm sure you have done the same for us." T.J. nodded and then replied,

"Yeah, us rangers have to look out for each other right?" Carlos and Ashley both said,

"Right." In a warm voice. Andros put his hand out, which Aurico grasped. he then said,

"Stay as long as you want. The extra help is definately appreciated." But the warm moment was cut short as D.E.C.A. came down with an alarm. Cassie looked up and scowled.

"Whatever happened to the 'monster of the day' rule?" She shook her head as D.E.C.A. explained,

"A giant monster is rampaging through the town. Unable to pinpoint exact location." The two sets of rangers nodded and held out their arms as they were about to morph, when D.E.C.A. said in an urgent tone,

"An army of Luviles have appeared near the Angel Grove Observation Deck." A picture on the monitor arised and Karone cried in shock,

"ZHANE!" That caught the other's attention as well. Andros was the first to say,

"We have to rescue Zhane and fight that monster at the same time." He nodded to Karone. Cestria spoke soon after,

"I will go with Karone. It won't be a total loss as you still will have enough power to fight whatever it is." Aurico spoke soon after,

"Do not worry, I will also go with them. Nothing will happen Andros. You have my word." Everyone nodding, the two teams held out their hands again and cried out,

"Let's Rocket!"

"It's Morphin' Time!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping around the city, Emovaticus twirled and started sucking the feeling from the city. Pools of emotions were pulled into his vacuum as many of the people of Angel Grove fell silent and lifeless. He held out his arms and shouted,

"AHA! This is like stealing candy from the proverbial baby!" However, from his side came a giant whack as he was thrown forwards, onto his head. Turning around to see his attacker, his eyes met the Astro megazord, accompanied with four of the Shogunzords. He clapped his hands and said,

"So the actors are all here. MUHAHAHAHA! Let the next scene begin!" He rushed forward, going after the Shogunzords first. With strength concentrated in his arm, he made a mighty plunge. But his attack was short lived as the Astro megazord blocked him with the Astro Sabre. He smirked,

"Just what I was hoping for!" He threw his arm up, bringing the Astro megazord defenseless for but a minute. In that time, he plunged the vacuum into the megazord's inner chest and turned his power on. The rangers flailed about from the impact, but strangely didn't do much after that. The monster then flicked reverse on his power and said in a melodious voice,

"You all have new roles! Staring the helpless damsel... the Yellow ranger!" From inside the cockpit, Ashley picked her head up and shook Andros, who was not yet awake due to the vacuum. She was in desperate tears,

"Help me please! SAVE ME!" The monster smirked.

"The wicked step-sister... the Pink ranger!" Cassie was the next one to rise. She looked at Ashley with a malicious scowl.

"Shut up crybaby, no one wants to save you and your whiny self." He couldn't help but laugh.

"The shifty theif... the black ranger!" Carlos snapped up and looked from side to side. Then from the side of his vision, he quietly slipped Cassie's blaster into his own holster. She lashed at him,

"What the- Give that back you stupid petty theif!" The monster nearly rolled with laughter. The four Shogunzords raced forward and took out their weapons. Turning his attention on them, He held out his other arm and blew a red mist over them.

"The hilarious quarreling quartuplets will be played by the Alien Rangers!" Stopping in place, the Shogunzords faced each other. In the next second, the fist of the Blue Shogunzord made contact with that of the White.

"Your not good enough to be the leader!" cried out Cestro. Delphine spat back,

"Blah blah, can it geek." As she gave him a swift kick to the head. The Black and Yellow Shogunzords were also in combat. Tideus mocked his felow ranger,

"What's the matter Big boy?! Can't do anything right?" He punched him square in the face. Corcus retailiated,

"Oh shut it shrimp. YOUR the failure!" He punched him in the chest. Emovaticus stopped to watch and sighed.

"This is perhaps my best script and cast yet!" He turned his attention to the Astro megazord, with Cassie and Carlos still bickering and Ashley sobbing over Andros.

"Where was I? Oh yes... the part of the over-protective father... the Blue ranger!" T.J. shot up and pulled Cassie away from Carlos.

"No one touches her and lives to tell about it. Got that punk?" He said bitterly.

"WONDERFUL! Oh yes, one final role. The part of the depressed boyfriend goes to, of course... the Red ranger!"

Andros rose slowly. He turned to Ashley and said,

"I can't save you. I can't save anyone. I'm just a waste of space..." He held his face. The monster was delighted.

"And that concludes the casting call! Now then... time to bring in the death scene!" He picked up his arms and swiped down, causing the Astro megazord to fall backwards. Of course, they were still fighting inside to really care.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Down near the Observation deck, Karone, Cestria and Aurico were running full speed towards the small collection of Luviles. The chimera-like birds, sensing their opponents, raced towards them as well. Two managed to pin Karone down, while Cestria and Aurico were struggling with their own, swords drawn. Karone looked as one of the Luviles walked back to Zhane. It kicked his lifeless body and roared. Karone, now visibly angry, pushed both Luviles back and ran to Zhane. She held out her hands and called out,

"Celeste Crossbower!' Her weapon appeared and she fired multiple shots at them. Surprisingly, the Luviles didn't dodge them. Instead, they were hit and disappeared. But in a unconventional way. Instead of disappearing in smoke, they just flashed black and vanished. Karone stopped to wonder about it, then hurried over to Zhane.

"Zhane? Can you hear me? Zhane?!" She tried to sake him, but he didn't respond. Aurico spoke after reaching them.

"It is strange. He is concious, yet he is also void of concious." A large clanking of metal arose as the Astro megazord fell near them. Karone cried out, "Guys?!" She held out her communicator.

"Guys, is everything all right?!" But their was no answer. She looked wildly at Aurico. He said in a worried voice,

"The others are under some sort of spell. I think it's the same one that your friend is under." Cestria nodded,

"We must defeat the source of that spell and quickly." Karone feverently nodded.

"Right." The three of them held out their hands.

"Red Shogunzord, Power Up!"

"Ninja Falconzord, Power Up!"

"Sigma Shuttles, Standby!"

In a flurry of flames, the Red Shogunzord appeared, which Aurico entered. Flying in from apparently the highest spot of the sky, the Falconzord screeched at the Emovaticus monster and fired bullet lasers at it, which made him fall back and tumble. Finally, launching themselves from Outerspace, the three Sigma shuttles came down, through the atmosphere. Cestria called out to the others,

"Why don't we try a new configuration? I had Alpha make all of the zords compatible." Aurico and Karone nodded.

"Great idea!"

"Let's do it."

Holding out the hands, the Red Shogunzord was covered by the Sigma shuttles. Switching and twisting, the Sigma shttles settled as new golden armor for the zord. The last of the Shuttles was elongated and doubled as a spear, which was grabbed by the zord. The Falconzord broke into pieces, with the head and back becoming chest armor for the zord. The wings reattached themselves to the back of the new megazord, with the talons acting as hand armor. The tail flattened itself out and became the blade of the spear. As one, the three rangers cried out,

"Aerial Inferno Megazord!"

The new megazord stood proud as Emovaticus began to walk away slowly.

"S-stay back. I have a vacuum and I'm not afraid to use it!" But the megazord twirled the spear and flew high into the sky. Taking aim, they once again said in unison,

"Phoenix Rocket Spear, FIRE!" They heaved the spear straight at the monster, which cleaved right through it. Spinning it around, he said,

"Alas poor world, I knew you well!" As he exploded, several colorful materials slipped out and flew over the city. The feuding Shogunzords stopped moving and the Astro megazord got up.

Cassie rubbed her head.

"Ugh, My head hurts..." The others agreed. Andros peered at the new megazord and said,

"Nice job Karone..." He was extremely proud.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

On the moon, Lord Zedd smirked.

"Ah... I love it when a plan comes together." He laughed slowly, bringing it higher each time.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks to the work of that little distraction, I have a little of the Gold Ranger's power. As well as her hate!" He walked over to a dome. Inside it was the Digimorpher. He smiled.

"Once I have copied enough of the energy off the Silver ranger and combine it with his grief collected by that miserable monster..." He banged his staff,

"The Power Rangers will meet their end! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Purge the Darkness, Pt 5

Chapter 14: "Purge the Darkness Pt. 5"

It was solitary on the moon as the ship from its shadows landed. It was a giant ship, completely obsidian in color and was incredibly smooth. Detatching from the main body, a set of steps rolled down. Out of the ship came the beautiful woman from before. She peered around, not really paying anything much mind. She caressed her hair and flipped it back. From behind her, a figure with a muscular build appeared. He was wearing a variational pattern that semmed to mimic the number ten. His face was covered by a completely blank mask. He bowed and said,

"My lady, preparations to see to the Crest of Jester are complete." She turned to face him. With a sweet voice she said,

"Wonderful. Please inform the Execution Squadron to continue." He made a sound of agreeing and got up. She put a finger up to halt him.

"Before you go, I have another mission for you." The figure asked curiously,

"What is it my lady?" Her smile became a little twisted, but then relaxed as she said,

"The ones who defeated the Crest of Jester, Graver... I wish to have them punished for soiling our prestigious name. Go and recover our honor will you?" He bowed feverently.

"Of course my lady." He disapeared in a flash of black and blue, in the same fashion as Graver usually did. She sighed and walked back into the flawless confines of the ship. Looking back, she smirked.

"Oh yes... Zedd. I haven't seen him in quite some time. Maybe I should pay him a small visit..." The steps closed as the hatch sunk back into the ship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On earth, the rangers decided to show their Aquitan ranger friends around the city. Zhane and Karone were busy showing Cestria the wonders of the aquarium. Touching her head numerous times, Cestria made a couple of faces that were assorted. She said to her friends,

"I still am not used to this form as I would like... it is... weird I believe the word is?" She was refering to the fact that she was in civilian clothing and that her body's anatomy had changed to that of a human, to bypass the need for water. As such, her head was much smaller and covered by dark caramel hair. Her skin was flawless however and many were shocked at her beauty. Zhane smirked.

"I'm not surprised. No one thought Alpha would think of something like this, giving you guys human forms." Karone nodded appreciatively.

"That's right. At least no one's staring... much." The fact is that, since that incident where the rangers exposed themselves to save the earth, many people in Angel Grove gawked whenever they were passing by. Zhane shrugged and said,

"Hey, what can you do?" They continued their walk down the alleys of fish and water. Cestria traced alongside the glass and stopped at a set of fishes. Making strange sounds, she turned back to Zhane and laughed. Perplexed, Zhane looked at her curiously. She quickly settled herself and said,

"I'm sorry. Fish humor." She smiled. Karone grabbed both of them and said,

"Come on, there's still more to see!" They came out of the exhibit and into the sun. Making turns upon turns, they finally managed to make their way to the next exhibit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the moon, Lord Zedd was still contemplating the best way to complete his plan. He walked from his throne and called out,

"Arborisa! I require your... especial serives." In a flurry of dancing petals came blowing in from the open balcony. Grouping together, they managed to make the shape of a woman. She opened her eyes and looked at Lord Zedd. She spoke, bowing while doing so,

"How may I serve you my lord?" Zedd paced back and for before replying,

"I'm pleased you asked." He stopped to point at the dome in the corner of the room, which contained the Digimorpher. "I want you to create something from this morpher... something nasty.... something evil.... you get the gist of it. AND..." He added holding out his hand,

"Be sure to use THESE. I had Graver get them before that fradulent fiasco of an attack backfired on him." He held out five seemingly harmless green disks that resembled roms. He held up his finger and said again.

"Be careful. Those are another piece to my magnificent masterpiece!" He howled with laughter as Arborisa took them from his hand. Facing the dome, she held out her hands. From the tips of her fingers shot out a stream of black lightning which struck the entire dome. Once done, she threw the discs into the swirling black dome and turned to Lord Zedd.

"It will take some time for your new soldier to be created my lord." Zedd nodded and said,

"I am well aware. Nevertheless, I should keep those power pests occupied in case they get suspicious." Standing from his throne and marching to the balcony, Zedd used his vision to scope out a suitable object. His eyes finally laid upon a rather large large cornstalk.

"It will have to do! Arise Corasaurus!" He picked up his staff and blasted a lightning bolt from it. The lightning made direct contact with the stalk and a large explosion occured. Rising from the flames was a rather large monster. It was predominantly yellow, with a row of sharp teeth. It's arms resembled that of a T-Rex in that they were skinny, but had claws appearing from it. It's legs and feet were large and powerful and covered in a leafly material. He laughed outloud and said,

"Those rangers are as good as toast!" Zedd paid it no mind as he watched his experiment swirl before him. He said in a maniacal voice,

"Soon... it'll be the end of the Power Rangers!" He laughed and laughed, making the moon ring with his voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Corasaurus monster reappeared in the aquarium and managed to spot the three rangers. He clapped his hands and said,

"Goodie for me. Three ranger brats on a platter!" He looked up to the sky. After waiting a few moments, he let out a screech that was colored yellow. The entire area was covered in a type of sonic forcefield. He then said,

"Welcome to my world of fun!" He clapped his hands again. This time, the entire space was distorted by hedges and walls.

On the otherside of the Aquarium, Zhane, Karone and Cestria were caught in the middle of it all. Karone called out,

"Wat's happening?!" As the ground shook, with several walls sprinted from the ground. Cestria said over the massive noise,

"A dimensional rift! Someone is trying to seperate us!" As she said this, she was blocked off from both of the others by a series of walls. Zhane called out,

"Cestria!" But there was no answer. The walls were still shifting as Karone held onto him.

"How're we going to get out of here?!" She said in a worried tone. Zhane looked up at the distorted sky. He said calmly,

"Don't worry. I'm sure the others will think of something." The shaking stopped as they started to walk the now maze-met Aquarium. From above them, Corasaurus watched them with glee.

"Haha. That's three down." As he began to move towards the couple of Zhane and Karone first.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the dome, the remaining rangers had gathered. Carlos spoke soon after,

"We never get a break do we?" But all jokes aside, they stepped up to the barrier and tried to force their way through it. However, each was pushed back. Andros stepped up and said,

"We need to approach this differently. Cestro, can you get a read on what kind of barrier this is?" Wlaking closely to it, Cestro examined it and then turned to Andros.

"This is just a theory, but I believe it is a sound barrier. Very hard to break with any minor force." Andros nodded. He held out his hands and said,

"Spiral Sabre!" Where a drill-like sword appeared in his hands. He placed it onto his blaster and took aim. However, before he could shoot, a large gust of wind blew the weapon out of his hands. Jumping from a nearby building was a black-masked figure, with Andros' Sabre. He was dressed in a cloak with various black and white patterns that crudely made out into a number ten. He looked at the shocked rangers.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Durer, the Crest of Knight, number 10 of the royal guard." Ashley spoke next,

"What do you want with us?!" The others took fighting stances next to her. He yawned.

"I am here on the orders of Her Majesty. The only thing you need to know is that I will be your executioner. And you are the first." He pointed to Delphine. In a whirl of movement, he rushed forward to attack, knocking down half of the team. Delphine jumped over him and glanced at his unusal behavior. Cassie and Carlos managed to get up and reached out their hands,

"Jupiter Javeliner!"

"Solar Spearer!"

In a flash of gold, the weapons appeared and they dashed towards Durer. Cassie jumped and made a sweeping motion , making the Javelin glow bright pink. The blow made Durer fall back. He pulled a dagger out and lunged for Cassie, who was landing from the aerial attack. However, Carlos made his Spear glow a faint black and pushed it forward in a piercing movement. The blow once again made him stumble. T.J. took advantage of the opportunity and jumped off Carlos' arms, calling out,

"Mercury Macer!" Another flash of gold and it was in his hands. It glowed furiously blue as he raised it high. He tore it down on Durer, making him blast backwords from the force. Durer managed to once again get up. He aimed the Sabre he stole from Andros and fired it at the nearby Ashley. Holding out her hands, she cried out,

"Saturn Shielder!" The flash of gold came moments before the impact. Once the blast hit the shield, it changed it's color to yellow and fired backwards, hitting Durer. He stumbled backwards and finally caught himself. He looked up to the sky, at the barrier. He pointed to his insignia on his chest, the deformed ten. He smirked.

"You are much more formidable than my lady credits you for. Very well... I will have to fight with my full power!" He plunged his dagger into his insignia. Instantly, the number became perfectly clear, and in crisp scirpt. He disappeared and reappeared behind them, punching T.J. The force of which knocked him into Carlos, with both on the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the inside of the barrier, Zhane and Karone were still wandering. She looked at the surronding walls, hoping to find something recognizable. But it was no use. Zhane was just keeping a look out for either Cestria, or whatever caused the commotion. From behind them was a spiked shadow, and at times it would reveal a set of glowing red eyes. It whispered,

"Your time's up, Power Rangers." He began to slowly emerge and creep upon both of them, not noticing the danger behind them.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Purge the Darkness, Pt 6

Chapter 15: "Purge the Darkness Pt. 6"

The monster slowly crept towards the ow alone pair of Zhane and Karone, fully expecting some kind of resistance. It's mouth watered at them, for Lord Zedd had telepathically promised that he could eat them. Humans were his favorite meal afterall. He slightly extended his fangs, bringing them closer and closer to Zhane first. He was no longer a ranger, so it was safe to got with him first. Of course, he was completely unaware of the Corasaurus monster behind him. The monster let out a low growl and snapped its jaws close, making it close down on Zhane's neck.

"Get down quickly!" Shouted a voice as a flash of light followed by a roar of pain ensued. When the two rangers turned around, they saw Cestria, fully morphed and carrying her laser. The monster growled at her, circling around as if trying to determine her weak spot. Getting over there shock, Karone faced Zhane, with a look of relief that he wasn't hurt.

"Listen, sit this one out okay? Without your morpher... your just... vulnerable." It pained her to say the words. Since Zhane was clearly ready to get back into the fight. He swallowed hard, knowing deep down she was right. But that didn't make it any easier. Nothing she said would make it easier to accept. Still, he listened to her, and looked at the battle from afar, never keeping his eyes off Karone.

"Don't get hurt..." He whispered to himself. Meanwhile, Karone faced the monster, standing alongside Cestria. She held out her morpher, which was like Zhane's, only a tint of gold. She held it up to her face and shouted,

"Let's Rocket!" At once, a mechanical voice, similar to a female one, called out each number as she pressed them.

"2... 4... 8... 0... MEGA!" Instantly, her suit warped around her, making her face the only thing visible. Finally, her helmet appeared around her as well. She held out her hands and called out,

"Celeste Crossbower!" As her weapon came in from the golden flash. The monster spat at the ground and growled. Opening it's mouth, it revealed a set of teeth as it said,

"What's this... interering in my hunt?" He got on all fours and lurched forward. Acting impulsively, both girls sidestepped him, avoiding the hit. But what they didn't count on was the tail. His tail swiped towards the right, smacking Cestria against the wall. There was a cracking sound, as well as a breif gasp from her.

"CESTRIA!" Cried out Karone as she held out her crossbow. She fired dozens of shots from it, however, the monster jumped to the walls, avoding each hit. Karone rushed toawrds Cestria's side. She picked her up and noticed she was unconcious.

"Cestria? Cestria! Wake up! Please!" She shook her, put nothing. She felt the pulse, and thankfully knew she was alive. Sighing briefly, she looked at Cestria, then at the monster who was showing off his fangs, then at Zhane. She shouted out,

"Zhane, catch!" She threw Cestria, who was thin in stature as Zhane caught her. She faced the monster herself and brought out her weapon again. She walked forward slowly and held it up, setting it to full power, It glowed a brilliant gold, with lightning racing over it. It was dangerous to use this, but she already knew that.

"This is for hurting my friend fossil-face." The monster ran down from it's position and dashed towards her. Karone fired, making it a direct hit. The force of the impact blasted them both back, with smoke shooting outwards, covering the entire area.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the dome, it soon became apparent that this new foe in the form of Durer was formidable. Both teams were struggling to get up, while he stood there, unscathed. He laughed openly. He calmed his laughter to a bare minimum and walked towards them slowly, as if to instill fear into them. He spoke soon after, staring at each of them in turn.

"How the mighty have fallen. What's the matter?" He became a blur, kicking Tideus and Ashley far backwards into the side of the barrier. The rest of the teams froze in horror, shouting out,

"TIDEUS!"

"ASHLEY!"

Of course Durer picked up Delphine next and held an energy ball up. He had a twisted smile. It was almost as twisted as Graver's coincedentally. He spoke,

"So little Aquitan, how does it feel? How does it feel to have your life flashing before your eyes?" He concealed the energy into a fist and struck her hard in the abdomen, nearly undoing her morph, before it came back. Andros got up first and called out,

"Spiral Sabre!" He attached the weapon to his Astro Blaster and aimed at Durer. He fired the orb at him, hopiong it would be enough to at least injure him. Durer simply held his hand up, and grasped the blast into it. He was pushed back, several feet infact. But he started, inch by inch, walked slowly forward, one step at a time.

The others managed to recover from the previous attacks and joined Andros. Carlos called the rest of the Astro rangers together, which lined up next to Andros. They all had a determined aura to them, each of them calling out their weapons again,

"Solar Spearer!"

"Jupiter Javeliner!"

"Mercury Macer!"

"Saturn Shielder!"

The four wepons appeared in a flash of gold and their respective ranger color. Switching them around, The spear and javelin broke into two, placing four open barrels onto the surface of the shield. The shield split itself symmetrically, revealing a large cannon. The mace acted as the trigger, going underneathe the shield and breaking of it's blade to be in the shape of a trigger. The team held it up and Carlos announced proudly,

"Constellation Crasher!" It shot forth five streams of beams, one each ranger color, save red. The main beam was gold in color and much more powerful. It collided with Andros's blast, making the force much greater. Durer was almost knee-deep in the ground now, still holding the blast back by some strength. It was clear he probably couldn't handle any more if they shot more power to it. Cestro noted,

"We should help them finish this." Aurico nodded.

"Yes, and I think it's time to use "that" technique." Tideus looked at him incredulously and responded,

"That requires maximum synchonization, which is something we never achieved on Aquitar." But Delphine simply shook her head.

"True enough. But we must try... for our sake as well as for the sake of our friends." They made a V-formation and started surronding themselves with blue-swirling auras

The Alien rangers quickly took advantage of the moment, each pooling their energy into Delphine. She focused the energy into her blade, and held it up. Making a circular motion, she cut diagonally, vertically and every other direction shouting out,

"Hydro Synchro Slash, MAX POWER!" Durer couldn't reach for his dagger to block the attacks, so he braced for the impact, with each slash cutting into him. He howled in pain as he let the blast go, which made him fly backwards through a window and slammed into a wall. He lay there motionless for a minute until a ghostly figure, resembling the queen placed her hand onto his emblem. The number 10 shifted into a a more complex pattern, becoming a combination of what looked like a spade and the actual word ten. He arose, and bowed to the ghastly figure. He jumped down from the building, in front of the rangers.

"Wha- No way!" cried out Cassie

"That's just not possible!" uttered T.J. as Durer raised his hand, letting lightning strick him. He grew proportionally, and looked down. He spoke more fluently this time, saying,

"Mortals. You may call the "awakened" me... Durer Labyrinthe, the Knight of Ten as well as the tenth son to the throne of Her Majesty." He spoke with an air of authority, and his power was radiating from him. He proved his might by throwing a punch into the barrier, breaking it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smoke cleared as the barrier shattered above them. As it lifted, the monster grasped itself and shouted out,

"NNNNNOOOOONNNNOOONNNOOOO~AAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" As he exploded along with the barrier. Karone looked up, gazing into Zhane's worried face. She smiled, taking in each feature as she traced him with her eyes. But there were more pressing concerns. Such as Cestria. She got up and helped Zhane with her. Just then, a transmission came in from Andros, sounding urgent,

"Karone! Are you guys alright?" She was relieved to hear his voice. She replied eagerly,

"Yes. But we ran into some trouble via Zedd's monster." Andros breathed heavily on the other end,

"So it WAS a double attack." Before Karone could ask what he meant, he quickly continued,

"Nevermind, just call your Sigma Shuttles, there's a giant monster attacking. Quick!" He disconnected the line as Karone noted Zhane and Cestria. Zhane justed nodded and said,

"Don't worry. I'll ask Alpha to teleport me and Cestria to the ship." She gave him a look as if to say "Thank you." and teleported to the location of the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the dark side of the moon, it seemed quiet. Graver, wounds near healed, waited patiently for someone, or perhaps something. As if on cue, he was surronded by five figures, each with an elaborate design, with spelt out numbers from Five to One. Graver got up and took out his blasters.

"Le Déroulement Sauvegarder eh? She must want me dead pretty badly to send her top guard here." They said nothing as all of them, including Graver vanished from sight, becoming blurs. Flashes and bangs could be heard. It was like a dance really. The movements were nearly perfect, except someone was making a mistake, but it wasn't possible to tell who it was. Finally, A piercing strike from the one embrodied with the number One brought Graver back into view. The stab pushed Graver back, deeply into the moon's surface, nearly going through it. The entire guard lined up together and held up their hands. Graver was cuffed and levitated. Holding up their weapons, they fired in a line. With one last breathe, Graver laughed until it was over. He fell, motionless on the floor. The ghost of his laughter still echted on his face.

Watching from a distance, the red-haired queen smiled.

"And now, it begins."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Purge the Darkness, Pt 7 Fin

Chapter 16: "Purge the Darkness Pt. 7 - Fin."

The moon was mostly silent. The only real noise came from the creaking and moaning sounds of the circular fan inside the vast palace, which echoed off the empty walls, amplifying its volume. It was soon joined by a rhythmic beat of fingers, tapping against a steel surface. The figure was Lord Zedd, and he wasn't in one of his usual bad moods. But that didn't mean he wasn't in a good one either. He finally spoke soon after, saying slowly,

"It has been centuries... no, millenia, since they last came into this dimension. What would possess them to interfere now?" He placed a hand to his forehead, as if to sense something. Silently, he stood in that position for a good few minutes before slowly putting his hand down.

"Of course. Their mental abilities prevent me from watching them. How irritating." He picked up his beloved pet snake and zapped it with energy, creating his staff. He glanced at his orb of darkness which was swirling in the middle of his palace.

"Soon my friends. Soon. But I need to make sure I have no more intereference from the Spaded windbags." He held up his staff, aiming carefully, and fired a lightning bolt towards the earth. Instead of striking anything on the surface, the lightning dug deeply into the ground, forcing itself into the earth's crust. Down and down it went until it reached a bone. Once it pierced the bone, a brilliant flash of fire made the surronding area implode, making a crater massive enough for a meteor shower. Thankfully it was out in a desert region, away from any civilization.

Out of the crater floated out a flaming figure. He had shining obsidian wings, each as hard as diamonds. His hair was flowing, nearly as dark as his wings, if not blacker. However, his body was covered in a variety of armors. His chest plate was crimson red and tightly fitted onto his slim figure. The rest of his armor was a combination of gold and obsidian. The only other exposed part was his hands, which resembled talons. They were sharp, not an inch of it was dull. Finally, his face, which was the most dominant feature to him, was that of a bird. His feathers were dirty, as if made from coal and his beak was shining, exactly like his wings. His eyes were a vicious red, with slints down them. Lord Zedd addressed this new creature as he said,

"Phénix Obscurité, the only one as old as as the Royal Family, the Black Spades." The monster looked into the sky as he was being spoken to and opened his beak. His voice came out ashy and stiff, most likely the result from being in the earth so long.

"And you are Lord Zedd, no?" Phénix inquired, after dusting himself off. Zedd gave him a telepathic confirmation and teleported his guest to the throne in a matter of moments. Slightly curious of his surrondings, he walked around, analzying every inch of the palace. He returned to Zedd within minutes and spoke again,

"Hmmm.... Lady Reine and that accursed husband of hers has better taste than you, but I can't say I don't like the decor." Normally, if it was anyone else, Zedd would have blasted them through the walls, but he couldn't chance on getting on his bad side. He did want to live long enough to rule the world afterall. nstead, he asked a question,

"Phénix, I revived you to tell me the weaknesses of the Royal Family." There was a pregnant pause between them soon after. Phénix stared at him, thoughts circulating in his head. He muttered something inaudible and said,

"You cannot learn their weakness. You must be born with the understanding of their weakness. I have lived countless lifetimes, I should know of which I speak." The answer got Zedd nowhere, but he didn't argue. He simply slumped back into his chair and stared at the swirling darkness, hoping it would soon be complete.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Angel Grove however, the situation grew worse. Durer Labyrinthe, or as he now called himself, was fairing decently against both the Shogun Megazord and the Sigma Astro Megazord. The Falconzord was out of comission since Cestria could not pilot it in her condition, and the control was broken from the attack as well. Andros, inside the cockpit, banged the controls as Durer sidestepped their finishing move.

"He's twice as fast as before!" Durer flipped in the air, over them and gave a mighty kick to the back, sending them face down into the ground. All of the rangers flopped around in the controls, trying to grab onto something. The Alien Rangers, under Delphines command, charged forward in the Shogun Megazord, bringing the flaming sword up high and slashing it diagonally. However, Durer stopped it in mid-swipe with his bare hand.

"Quickly, more power!" Cried out Delphine as they put all of their energy into the sword. The flames grew larger and engulfed both of them. Durer let out a snicker.

"Do you really think this will stop me?" He was acting tough, but the blade started to singe his hand, so he absorbed the surronding flames into his fist and shot them at the Aquitan rangers, blasted them back a few feet. The intense heat cause the system to spark, making the controls freeze for a moment. Cestro tried a variety of combinations, but nothing worked. The Shogun Megazord stood there, motionless. Regardless of how hard they tried, they couldn't get it to move. Aurico noted the problem immediately after,

"Of course!" Corcus chimmed in, puzzled at Aurico's sudden outburst.

"Of course what Aurico?" He responded by motioning to the middle of the Megazord.

"The Red Shogunzord is damaged, and it acts like the trasmitter to the arms and legs for movement. They're not getting the signal because it's being blocked." Cestro checked the schematics, and was amazed.

"That's correct! We need a new transmitter then." As it stands, the Space rangers overheard the conversation via an open link.

"You can use the Astro Megazord as a transmitter, to boost the power!" cried out Cassie. The others agreed as the Alien Rangers also agreed. Andros, taking the initiative, flicked a switch and called out,

"Okay, Transformation Sequence Initiated!" The Sigma shuttles detatched themselves from the Astro Megazord, and became one giant sword. As well, the Shogun Megazord broke into its components and appeared alongside the Astro. As usual, the White and Blue Shogunzords linked with the arms of the Astro while the legs linked to the Black and Yellow. The Red Shogunzord hooked to the back, hiding the face, arms and legs into it's body. Instead of the space shttle, the Shogun Megazord's crown appeared ontop of the Astro. Inside the cock-pit, it was vastly larger, with seating for 10. The rangers called out,

"Astro MegaShogunzord, Online!" It was larger in size compared to Durer now, but that didn't stop him. He laughed when he saw the new megazord. He held out his slim dagger and pointed it at them.

"I will not be taken down like that weakling. You will pay for that stain on our honor!" He placed all of his power into the strike. The blade was blocked by the golden sword that was the combination of the Sigma shuttles. Karone shouted out,

"Sigma Megazord: Excalibur Mode, Online!" The others in the megazord nodded and grasped the sabre. They lifted it up high, and covered it in flames. Only this time, the flames were rich in gold. The Megazord slashed down, as it did, Andros and Delphine both said decisively,

"Grand Inferno Incisor!" The power was ridiculous. Durer counter-attacked, but the dagger burn and melted in the flames as he was hit. He fell to his knees, burning in agony from the flames. He managed to struggle and grab the leg of the Megazord and shouted out, in a warped voice,

"My siblings AND Her Majesty will avenge me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He ended up laughing insanely as he disappeared in the flames. Cheers and celebration occured soon after, with hugs and whatnot. Each ranger removed their helmets and spoke out,

"Oh yeah we rock!" called out Cassie, high-fiving Carlos, who replied.

"Yeah. That guy was tough, but we were better!" Even the Alien rangers joined in,

"I admit, it was thrilling. Not in a hurry to do it again though." Joked Tideus. But Delphine said after him,

"Agreed. But it was a job well-done." They were all conversing as Andros and Ashley just stared at each other. It was weeks since their last real romantic moment, and with the high of a hard won battle, they lost control in the spur of the moment and kissed each other. The passion was deep, but nothing to forboding as they were still in public. Ashley broke the kiss and smiled.

"Yup. A job well done." Andros smiled his rare smile just for her. Karone was watching all of this, sort of embarassed for the both of them. She blushed and turned away from them, thinking she'll take to Andros later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the dark side of the moon, the sound of shattered glass ringed through the craters. A high-pitched scream filled the air, clearly female in origin. Grayish flames sprouted from the ship belonging to the Royal Family. The queen was the source of the scream. She nearly tore the moon apart with her tremendous power. Calming herself down, she looked at a monitor, revealing Zedd and his new guest. She broke the monitor and radiated bitterness.

"Curse him. Reviving Phénix Obscurité is a direct challenge to us." She stopped to notice that a card materialized in front of her. It bore the 10 of Spades, and the back cover design was similar to Durer. She grasped the card and placed it on a table, which housed Graver's lifeless form. She resumed talking afterwards,

"I swear Zedd, you will pay for your sins. I, Queen Reine Mal of the Royal House of Spades will bring judgement upon you and that grotesque demon you resurrected!" She made the moon tremble again with a shockwave.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. The Departure, Pt 1

Chapter 17: "The Departure Pt. 1"

It was no longer the silent paradise on the moon. Zedd's newest arrival, almost as egomanical as he was wise, continued to put forth a fiery aura around the palace. It was for protection against the onslaught of continually silver flames being punded against them. The phoenix just laughed at the futility to penertrate his barrier.

"Really now. Does she think she can do any damage with that kind of force?I think she is under estimating me... yet again." He smirked as Zedd watched him, insanely curious on what connection he had with the royals. But he didn't interrupt him, and passed the time trying to devise a plan to get rid of the rangers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles away, on the otherside of the moon, the fair queen Reine was pulsing out flawless silver flames that were beautiful. They would put any masterpiece to shame in comparison. She was doing this constantly, without concious effort, as if she was just breathing. She was approached by two boys, in mirrored clothing. They looked nearly identical, with the only difference being their attire and their eyes. The first had pure blue eyes, clearly full of signs of life. The second had glassy emerald sheen eyes, somewhat disturbed by its opaqueness. They both had jet black hair, completely unlike the queen. The one with blue eyes said first, in a sing-song voice,

"Your Highness, is it.." His sentence was continued by the green-eyed one, alittle dully,

"Our turn.." The reigns went back to the blue-eyed one as he finished,

"Yet?" The queen turned to look at them and waved them away, as if to give them the signal. She spoke soon after,

"Remember my dears, your objective is to get the rangers away from Angel Grove. I don't want them to interfere with my and Phénix's meeting." They both bowed and said in the same pattern as before,

"You don't.."

"Have to.."

"Worry.."

"We'll.."

"Be fine."

With that, they both disappeared in a flash of black and blue. The queen withdrew her hand and beckoned one of her guard to her. It was a tanned girl, nothing like the fragile pale of the others. She resembled Graver more and she was carrying a broadsword, which resembled a saw with its jagged teeth. She bowed as the queen addressed her.

"Deux, I want you to make haste to Aquitar. I need ALL of the rangers occupied." She knew the Alien rangers would rush to defend their homeland. Speaking of which...

"Also, make sure you secure "that" item. We will need it when the time presents itself." Deux gave her a knowing nod and also disappeared. Her teleportating was a whirl of silver flames however.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Megaship, all was normal. Well... as normal as can be with 9 aliens, 4 humans and one atomaton. The Alien rangers gathered around Cestria in the Medical Bay, and thankfully, she would make a ful recovery from her injury.

"But she'll need to be in a high pressure atmosphere, because of her body composition." Warned Alpha after giving her a full scan. This translated as a need to go back to Aquitar. Cestro nodded.

"Very well. I shall take her back and oversee her recovery. I shall rejoin you afterwards." But before the others could respond with their thoughts, the alarm sounded. Andros directed everyone to the Bridge, and then said,

"D.E.C.A., bring it up on screen." The computer complied and shot an image of a pair of boys, the same ones from the moon. Ashley was slightly confused and voiced it,

"Andros, those are just boys... right?" But Delphine answered her,

"You must never judge your opponent by first appearences. It will not end well." She exhanged a glance with Andros as he said,

"Okay then, mov-" He was cut off by an emergency transmission. Surprising, from Aquitar. It was Delphine who said quickly,

"D.E.C.A., play transmission!" She was panicked and her voice showed it. The transmission played itself and another Aquitan spoke, while explosions appeared to be going on in the background. Delphine was shocked at the transmitter.

"Father?! What is going on?" The old Aquitan spoke quickly, clearly running from something.

"Delphine, we need you on Aquitar. A woman in white just appeared out of nowhere and started ripping Aquitar to pieces! We can't hold out much longer... much... too... str.." The transmission was cutting off until a scream filled out,

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" As the line went dead. Delphine, as was the other rangers were horrified. Delphine faced the Space rangers and bowed. Her face was reclusive of her emotions. Andros was sympathetic, so he nodded and said,

"Go." With that, Delphine held out her hand and said slowly,

"I.. am sorry. We need to take care of important matters on Aquitar. Farewell, rangers of Earth." They shook the departing ranger's hands as they did hand motions, which led to their teleportation. Cestro teleported along with Cestria. lessening the strain for her. The Space rangers, now alone, had to face this new threat in the form of these twins. Andros was still hard faced, as the atmosphere was still hanging over our heroes's heads. He spoke, to break the silence.

"Come on... we have a job to do too." The others nodded quietly as they held out their morphers. They all called out, save Zhane,

"Let's Rocket!" As the six of them flashed down to, surprisingly enough, Charterville, which was a good five hundred miles from Angel Grove.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seasons have changed as summer warm fronts gave rise to cool autum breezes. This was true of the small town of Charterville, its humbleness was staggering. And yet, it wasn't as quiet as some would believe. In fact, it was just the opposite. Loud explosions were heard near the outer region of the town as three shining costumed heroes faced off against what looked like a monster straight out of a children's comic book. Of course, that's taking it literally. The one in gold, apparently the leader, said,

"Okay, Roland, Jo you guys take his side. I'll come from behind and finish him." The ones in both silver and purple nodded as they responded,

"Gotcha."

"Right."

With that, they circled the monster. The ones named Roland and Jo took what looked like lances and charged at him, making him easily distracted. The one in gold quickly used the opportunity to jump high and over him. He landed behind him and delivered a diagonal slash, which made him fall. lightning traced him as he turned two-dimensional and flew away. They all high-fived each other. The purple one spoke in a satisfied tone,

"Finally, that takes care of all the Magnavors. Right Drew?" She was referring to the one in gold. He nodded as all three of them powered down. What was shocking was that they were all elementary, possibly intermediate school age. He smiled as he said,

"Let's go tell Flabber the good news" They all raced to a nearby mansion atop a hill. Its appearence was menacing, but like the rest of the town, it had a slightly warm feel to it. Little did the three know, they were being watched by the twins. They both said, in their usualy speech,

"Hmmm.."

"More fun.."

"For.."

"Us!"

They stood up straight, revealing a spaded number 8 and 9. They descended on the hill, knowing that a very interesting fight will take place.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	19. The Departure, Pt 2

Chapter 18: "The Departure Pt. 2"

The planet of Aquitar. It's beauty unmatched by most of the universe. The delicacies of it's landscape underlying the crystalline caves below its surfaces bearing the fruits of hundreds of years of terraforming. Amazing as it was, the truest beauty of the planet came from the unique atmosphere. It was completely submerged in water, which gave the sphere it's thriving life supply. But of course, there was something unnatural about the planet now. Bits of it were upturned with rocks scattered over the fields while the caves underneathe collapsed, making the surface rigid and uneven. Several of the inhabitants of this planet were laid across the ground, unmoving and drained of color. Atop of the destruction lay a woman that was distinctly different. Her attire was snow white and contrasted vastly from the watery surrondings. Her platinum blonde hair flowed as much as the water, which was softly wisping against her tanned skin. Her eyes were that of a crystal blue as well, similar to that of most of the Royal Family. She waited in her position. Waited for the arrival of her true targets.

She got her wish. Six colored tri-edged blurs of light flashed before her. Out of them stepped the Alien rangers, first looking at her and then at the now topsy-tuvy surrondings. Delphine spotted a figure on the floor and ran to him. She held him in her arms, revealing the old man's face. She shook him gently, knowing the fragile nature of olden Aquitans. She was emotional and shouted,

"Father!? FATHER?!" She began to tear. The others surronded the young woman as she begant to unwield her unsightly large sword from her back. She spoke melodiously, her voice carrying like an angel.

"Relax chers. I didn't hurt them... physically." Which was true. Upon closer inspection, none of the victims were bearing any sort of injury, but still were lifeless. Delphine screamed at her regardless,

"I couldn't care less, just change them back!" She rushed in front of her team and morphed, sword drawn. The woman easily blocked with her sword and threw Delphine back. Her face remained unchanged as she said in the same angelic voice,

"Cher, you are certainly not as cool-headed as they say." She held up her sword and threw it over her shoulder. "Perhaps I should show you exactly how they became like that? A demonstration seems more appropriate." With that, she disappeared and reappeared behind Cestro. er sword was now at his throat. Without any hesitation, she carved it through, although there was no cut. It simply, phased through him. But as it exited him, he fell to the ground, while the blade glowed blue. The others watched in horror as Cestria screamed,

"CESTRO!" The others morphed,including the injured Cestria. The woman smiled, which was as breath-taking as her voice. She spoke next,

"Really now... so emotionally over something so trivial. I already said they weren't dead didn't I?" Of course she did. But that didn't make it any easier to accept it all. So Corcus spoke out next, his voice uneven.

"Who ARE you?!" She twirled her hair and stared at them, as if thinking of telling them. She didn't. Instead, she spoke, in a little flatter tone, which combined with her angelic voice, carried over as cold.

"Ah... it doesn't matter if you know my name... since you shall know nothing in mere moments." Her eyes flashed unnaturally and the Alien rangers braced themselves. It was Aurico who said,

"Wait... her life force... it's the same as Graver and Durer!" The others were shocked and looked t her in confusion. She smirked.

"Yes ma cher. Durer and 'Graver' were my siblings. Emphasis on were however. They were defeated as I recall non?" The others swallowed hard. The battles between Durer and Graver were extremely difficult, even when they had assistance from the rangers of the earth. Combat with another such member wouldn't end well on their side. But they all knew the consequences and stood around her. Delphine initiated the attacks saying,

"Hydro Synchro Slash, Together!" They all powered the swords and slashed vertically and diagonally, with the attack heading directly to where she stood. She spoke in a whispered tone and said,

"Do you know why Her Majesty gave me this assignment?" The blast came closer as she continued. "It wasn't because of the soul-stealing ability of my sword Amant, nor was it the invisible nature of my speed..." The blast was as close to her as it could be before it stopped dead in the air. It floated there for a few moments, making dumbstruck looks upon the Alien rangers. She continued a bit more verbally,

"It was my aquakenesis. I can control water." She turned her sword flatly and a whirlpool surronded it. "In otherwords... you are all at my mercy." She flung the whirlpool at the rangers. It's speed was ludicrous, making them spin and toss around uncontrollably. When it ended, they were tossed outside in different directions. The force of which undid the morphs as they lay unconscious. The only one awake was Delphine, trying to force herself up. The tanned woman smiled. "You certainly win the award for being the most stubborn my cher." She brought the sword over her and slashed down. Just like that, the Alien rangers were defeated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, the atmosphere was a bit less serious as the dancers filed in for the greatest show of the ballet in England's history. Heading all of the lovely ladies and fine gentlemen was a nimble young woman, who was blonde with short hiar leading to her shoulders. Her australian accent was as welcoming as her personality as she started the dance. Twirling atop the stage, she amazed the auidence as they tossed themselves in their seats, trying to keep up with her movements as she went faster and faster with the orchestra.

In the auidence were her closest friends: the ever faithful Tommy, who was gazing at her and no one else. Adam, who had came along with Tommy once he heard that he was visiting Kat. Tanya, who had stopped in England on her world tour as her music career had taken off. Justin, who managed to get permission to go on a foreign exchange program to England as well. Finally, Rocky and Billy. Rocky's injuries had finally healed and joined Adam and Tommy. Billy, once he finished tings on Aquitar, was visiting for the day to attend Kat's biggest moment for her dancing career. They all were happy to see their friend trying her best, while having fun at the same time.

Her dance ended as the rest of the dancers bowed. She stroke an elegant pose and smiled brilliantly. The auidence roared in applause and some clapped hard against the massive halls. She curtsied herself and exited the stage with grace. The rest got up and filed outside the exit, following the pathways indicating the exits. Of course They all had clearance and there for went backstage to congradulate their friend. Tommy brought an arm around her, bringing an embrace with them. He spoke gently, with an air of happiness.

"Congrats Kat. That was... man, that was beautiful." The others nodded feverently and Tanya added,

"Yeah girl, that was some of the best dancing I've seen, and I've been all over the world!" Katherine swallowed and was tearing. It was full of tears of joy. She said,

"Thanks you guys. It means alot that you could all come." The close knit troupe of friends continued their conversation as they were watched by an ominous presence on the moon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a country over, in the magical city of Paris, something else was brewing. The city seemed to be brimming in life, especially since the night had come. Romantic interests were common, and yet one particular girl was the source of the commotion. Her pony-tailed hair blowing in the wind, with its glossy chocolate color, tended to leave more of a impression on you by itself. But everything about her was intoxicating, from her physique down to her personality. Thus she was met with literally dozens of suitors while living in her lovely dormitory. A promise was a promise, signaling that after she graduated, she would move to France with her mother and her new step-father.

That really didn't bother her since she managed to win the Pan Global games the year previously. And she also said goodbye to her friends before that, due to training for the aforementioned games. It was the hardest thing for her to do, and yet... it was the right thing to do, at least in her mind. But she still regrets it. She also tried to call Tommy, but had no luck. It was like he dropped off the planet. So did everyone else. None of her old friends made the effort to contact her at all. It was like SHE didn't exist. And she didn't understand it. The only time she actually knew what was going on was when the earth was invaded. The power transfer of her coin and morpher had an unusual sideeffect, it cloned the powers instead of merely transferring them. Since then, she hardly morphed, but still was ready to do so for several occasions. Such as the one she was seeing right now.

She hid behind a corner as a fiery pillar came down from the sky, creating a powerful shockwave. Out of the burning abyss was a creature resembling a phoenix, only black in color. He looked around and his eyes darted from all directions until they stood fixed in front of him. In a wisp of silvery fire appeared a woman who had a pale white dress on that seemed to blend into her skin. Her flaming hair also seemed to spark the phoenix's interest as they stared at each other. It seemed the stand-still would continue forever until a flash of black and blue appeared close to them. It was another person clad in white, but this one was male and had jet black hair. His skin was pale as well, with crystal blue eyes. He took his place near the woman and she smiled. At this point, Kim's hands began to grip the power morpher strapped to the back of her. But she waited to see their purpose. The phoenix started to speak, in a clear and refined voice of a gentlemen,

"Ah... Reine. You look as lovely as ever." She chuckled and her eyes flashed as if to warn him to back away.

"Ah... thank you. But I can't say the same of your... appearence Phénix." This time his eyes flashed. They turned into slints and he raised his talon. Taking the initiative, the pale young man beside her stepped between them and brought forth an axe. He lowered his talon, but the man did not lower his guard. Clapping instead, he said,

"You have well-trained youths Reine. I'm impressed." He then pointed at the young man. "Who is this one, if you will?" The queen made a hand sign for him to introduce himself. Never unyielding from his stance, he simply said in a low voice,

"I am Sixeme, Knight of Six and the sixth son of her majesty." He nodded. He then said to Reine, in a humorous tone,

"Why not relive some memories? We could lay waste to a continent or two?" His invitation was inviting, but gone unnoticed by her. Of course, knowing their dangers, Kim slipped backwards and said to herself ina whisper,

"They're going to destroy everything... and I can't contact anyone..." She clutched her heart tightly, knowing she may not be able to stop them. But she had to try. So, mirroring her nostalgic pose, she called out,

"It's Morphin' Time!" The morpher opened it's jaw-like lock, transporting Kim to a different dimension, where she was pictured in the middle of the morpher. Still holding the morpher outstreched, she called out, with pink lightning shooting out of the morpher,

"Pink Ranger Power!"

She was covered in a mixture of swirling pink light, with the helmet shooting out of the morpher, fitting onto her. Kim was then transported back to reality, signaling the end of the morph.

"Okay..." She thought of Tommy as she said, "Wish me luck." With that she jumped over their heads, interrupting the meeting. The three of them looked at her oddly and then laughed. The queen said mockingly,

"Please! You think one lone ranger can take on three fully developed warriors?" She was referring to herself, Sixeme, and Phénix. He agreed and folded his arms. He spoke to Kim as well,

"Well my dear, I'm frankly impressed with her boldness. But..." He blasted off from his position and threw a punch towards Kim. She backflipped to avoid it, leading to a dancing frenzy to either block or avoid the hits. He seemed to enjoy himself, knowing that she would eventually get tired of the fancy dodging tactics. So instead, he flew up high and shot dozens of meteor-sized fireballs from his hands. She tried to run, but was hit full on with the assault. Screaming from the pain of the flames, which were intense enough to put the sun to shame, she fainted, undoing the morph. In a malestrom of lightning, Lord Zedd also appeared. He pointed at the now fallen Kimberley.

"The girl will be my prisoner. I don't care what you two do, I have my own plans!" He slammed his staff down as he and Kim were teleported away. Reine returned her gaze to Phénix and said simply,

"Shall we continue?" Both of them fired up their power. he resulting force from it was creating disasters all over France, and soon spread over it's borders. He smirked.

"Your move ma madamoiselle."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	20. The Departure, Pt 3 Fin

Chapter 19: "The Departure Pt. 3"

As the rangers came down to the barren area surronding Charterville, an unusual turbulence occured. The teleportation mechanism started to malfunction, disrupting them in mid-flight.

"Hang on tight!" Called out Carlos as they plummted to what seemed like a mansion-like house. They all managed to grab onto each's hands, forming a ring. Of course, this wasn't soon enough as they crashed through the roof of the house, landing it what looked like an attic. Cassie got up and rubbed her back, then helped Ashley up.

"This isn't what I was expecting..." Was all she said. The boys and Karone managed to get themselves up as well. Looking around, they found that the attic was very humble. Infact, except for a small desk in the corner, everything was covered in dust. Well, and debris due to their crash landing. T.J. pulled his eyes off his surrondings and asked Andros,

"Okay. What happened? One second we're teleporting to the location of the horror-film inspired twins and the next we're unmorphed and crashing through someone's roof. What gives?" Andros was drawing a blank. He honestly had no idea. He unveiled his morpher and tried to contact Alpha. The only problem was that the static was blocking it. But what was causing it? That's the only question that Andros had at the moment. Still, he looked at his team and said,

"A disturbance is blocking all of our signals, and the source seems to be in this house." The others spotted a door on the floor and looked back at Andros. Karone spoke their minds.

"So, we explore the house then?" Andros wasn't certain. But nothing could be gained from staying here. So he said,

"Yes. Just make sure you're all careful. We have no idea where we are." They all nodded and headed down the stairs. From the corner, four faces managed to emerge from behind one of the curtain. The first was that of a werewolf, who howled in approval. The second was a mummified skeleton, who clapped his hands together, somehow producing a chief's hat from out of nowhere. The third was an extremely white face, who smiled largely, revealing a set of pointed fangs. The last one was that of a frankeinstein stereotype who was happy like the others. The mummy said to the others,

"Set the table boys, dinner is served!" They all agreed with an arrangement of "Huzzah!" as they all split up, taking different passages.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs, right before the mess, the three kids ran inside, looking around at the strangely quiet house. Jo was the one who called out,

"Flabber! Where are you?!" No one answered. Drew looked around, careful to make sure that the residents of Hillhurst didn't jump out at him like they usually did. Roland meanwhile, snapped his fingers, dashing upstairs and back down in mere seconds. Together they looked at each in confusion.

"Where is everyone?" They shurgged as Drew responded,

"No clue. But we should check the secret passages just in case..." So off they went, down the first of Hillhurst's many passageways. As the bookcase closed, a statue moved, revealing the six rangers. Leading the way was Andros, whose eyes darted around the room. It was a complicated house, that was for sure. He heard shuffling in the walls and knew the house wasn't deserted. But he had seen hide nor hair of any kind of life form. So he made a notion to split up. Carlos and Karone would take one way while T.J. and Cassie took another. Andros and Ashley would of course continue going deeper. They all approved and split up, ach taking a newly discovered passage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins were outside of the house, marveling at all the activity within its walls. The one with the numeral of eight laughed a bit and spoke to his brother,

"They certainly are... a lively bunch aren't they?" The one with the embroided nine rolled his eyes. He replied,

"Who cares? They won't be 'lively' when everything's said and done right?" The other twin responded, alittle air of happiness around him,

"You are a straight-up pessimist Neuf, you know that right?" Neuf shrugged and dully said,

"That, or your just an extreme optimist Huit." He couldn't argue with that, so he just admired them for a moment. After a minute or two, the two of them said in their twin voices,

"Okay.."

"This time.."

"We'll.."

"Be serious.."

And with that they warped themselves to the front of the house. They each pulled out staffs. They were identical except for the top designs. Neuf's staff had a oval-shaped emerald, with a smooth cut. Huit's staff had a refined sapphire to it, shining brightly in the sun. In terms of shape, Neuf's resembled a complex snow-flake while Huit's was a less complex one, with only the gem sitting atop a nest of marble branches. They aimed at the house, drawing power and gathering the energy to blow it away in one blast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles away, in London, the theater where the gang was happened to be the subject of a tornado and thunderstorm combination. They all hurried outside, and was shocked to see that the storm was unnatural. The tornado was a swirling mass of fire and the thunder was loud enough to shatter the glass around a hundred mile radius. Adam was the first comment, in his own anxiety,

"Whoa, Guys what's going on?!" Tommy replied quickly,

"I don't know man, but we better got out of here before it turns nasty." The group started to run, but the winds were too strong for them. In an instant, Katherine was blown off her feet and was thrown into the eye of the storm. Tommy loked back, holding his arms up. He cried out,

"Ugh... KAT!" Kat was dangling in the air before she hit the tornado as she was screaming,

"TOMMY!" But she disappeared into the heart and then the storm stated to stop. Tanya ran towards the dwindling tornado and shouted out,

"NO! Give her back!" She didn't care that she was screaming at an inanimate object, she just kept running forward. Rocky and Adam caught up to her and restrained her, trying to say,

"No! We'll lose you too Tanya!" But she was being unreasonable.

"I DON'T CARE! She's my best friend!" A small pang hit hard in Tommy's stomach. It was true that Tanya and Katherine were best friends, but he was involved with her. He should be even more frantic than her. And yet... something wasn't quite right. He was upset at himself for not saving her, but not the right level. He was only concerned as a friend. Someone was eclipsing her. Someone important. And yet, he couldn't remember her. Not her face, nor her name. It was maddening. But Billy, being the techno-whiz he was, happened to have a device on him. He said, in a technical tone,

"Don't worry Tanya. We'll find her. I can use this to locate her. It can track anyone who has had contact with the Morphing Grid. I made it for the rangers on Aquitar, but this seems much more dire." Tanya looked at him frantically and said,

"Hurry up then! We NEED to find her!" Billy nodded and switched the device on. It took a few moments to register and it happened to say, Paris. Billy replied the news to the others and said,

"She's in France... but the device also says that three very large power signals are there too." Justin said next,

"But, that makes no sense. The others said that Zordon destroyed the evil in the universe." Rocky continued,

"Yeah, but maybe these guys survived somehow?" They all somehow thought this was true. Billy sighed and took out a box.

"I was afraid of this. This is why I brought these, in case something like this happened..." He opened the black box and inside were five golden keys. Next to them were slim silver morphers that read RGYBP. Tanya exclaimed,

"Those are the Turbo morphers!' Billy nodded. Justin was confused.

"But the Turbo powers were destroyed! I was there!" Billy smiled this time,

"Who do you think made the originals? While being in the Power chamber, I was doing more than being a lab assitant you know." But now wasn't the time to be reminiscing. So he said, "Take you morphers and call out your rescue veichle. I managed to rebuild the Rescuezords with the blueprints from the Phantom Ranger." Tommy and the rest ook their respective morpher, with only the pink one left. Justin looked at his own morpher and gave it to Rocky saying,

"I can't... I sort of morphed during the invasion a month ago and... my dad noticed. He made me promise to do nothing dangerous. I'm sorry." They all nodded and Tommy said,

"It's alright. We understand." Still, they all took positions. (NAME) brought his/her her left arm in front of their chest and manuvered his/her waist in the same direction. Calling out,

"Shift into Turbo!"

He/she flicked his/her wrist forward, creating a bright (COLOUR) light. When he/she retracted her wrist, the Turbo Morpher was in place of the light. He/she placed their arms out in front of them, with their fists tight together, as if clenching something. In their right hand appeared the Turbo Key as he/she made a motion that resembled turning a steering wheel clockwise and counter-clockwise. Immediately after, (NAME) crossed his/her arms in a type of "X" and brought them apart again, this time bringing them into a cross pattern, with their left in a vertical position and their right in a horizontal one, inserting the key into the morpher and turning it. Out of the morpher came a brilliant flash of (COLOUR) light that covered him/her.

Bringing his/her arms down slowly, lightning trailed in a line between the morpher and the key as (NAME) called out,

"(TURBO ZORD) Turbo Power!"

At the base of his/her waist appeared a white belt, with a pair of headlights as the buckle. Soon after, their appearence was overlaid with a (COLOUR) uniform, as the headlights on the belt flashed out a sort of high-beam. At the top, where his/her head was, the helmet pieced itself together, starting with the bottom. The top of the helmet capped itself on, while the black visor slipped down, covering (NAME)'s eyes. Finally, after the helmet formed, the headlights on the helmet itself flashed, signaling the end of the morph.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	21. Ignition to Destiny, Pt 1

Chapter 20: "Ignition to Destiny Pt. 1"

The streets of Paris were now barren, with not a soul inhabiting them. The streets were upturned and gravel was scattered, marring the natural beauty of the city. It seemed like a twisted premonition to the apocalypse. Laying in it's wake were the figures of Reine and Phenix, both of whom were striking each other with mental energies. The tall pale Sixeme bowed near his queen, knowing that this battle would not get physically involved as long as they were mentally grappling with each other. Instead. he was focused on the girl who had appeared near them. She was beautiful in her own right and was wearing an outfit consisting of a ppink top with black pants to aid the sense of formality. He picked her up gently and gazed at her, wondering if this was the one the queen talked about. Darting her attention for a minute, Reine quickly glanced straight into his eyes and he understood. He took the unconcious Katherine and disappeared in a flash of black and blue. Phénix smiled abit and said,

"Calculative aren't we? What is your plan with that young girl ma cherie?" She hated being casually spoken too, even moreso by him, but she answered out of respect,

"Various things. Of course you should know what our primary goal is, you were once part of the family yourself." She said this as a matter of fact, but did not press the matter further. Instead, she tossed her hair and the flames rose around them. He rubbed his chin and said quite calmly,

"Ah... the prophecy of La Vérité Absolue. So you plan to induce it?" Her reaction was a mixture of amusement and disgrace. She simply nodded and spoke indifferently,

"That is correct." The ground was leaving itself from them as it crumbled beneathe the howling flames. The two of them stared at each other for quite sometime until the avian man turned his back.

"Lovely. I will not stop you... but do not give me a reason to harm you ma cherie." He disappeared in the flames and she was left alone. She held her heart and spoke softly.

"Ace of Spades... it all started because of you..." Everything started at the base of the history of the family. What that history is however, is still a mystery.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime, fours speeding lights were racing towards the sight of the destruction. They flew over several cities and eventually landed squarely were the incident was. Of course, the only thing they saw was the pure white dress flowing in the wind. The woman's hair was also quite visible, as it was a brilliant contrast to the dreary sky, being the flamish color it was. Rocky pointed at her, while she was paying them no mind.

"Who is that?" Tommy answred him, also staring at her.

"I don't know. But I'm getting some weird vibes from her... whoever she is." Tanya however wasn't affected by her beauty, so, throwing caution into the wind, she flipped over the rocks and propelled herself forward, calling out,

"Turbo Star Chargers!" At once, two handheld devices appeared in a flash of yellow. She aimed while she was high and fired several static blasts. The queen payed her no mind and the blasts, before they reached her, faded into obscurity. Tanya was shocked at the uselessness of her attack. This time, the wueen turned her head to look at her. Picking up her hand slightly, she made a motion that would be translated as "go away". A powerful gale slammed into Tanya, and she was thrown back, the impact of which plowed her deep into the ground. The three guys managed to finally catch up with her and they cried out,

"TANYA!" Adam was the next one up, he looked up at the floating queen and held his hands out shouting,

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!" A larger cannon appeared over his shoulder. It was sleek, and unusually white. It's visor was black, like the ranger's helmet. He aimed it high and pulled the trigger. The roar of thunder was heard and the turbine inside the cannon bean to insanely spin to life. The blast was larger than Tanya's attack, and the result was much different. This time the queen held out her hand and pointed to the blast. It stopped dead in the air and began to rush backwards at double the speed. Adam, not being able to move quick enough to react, endured the full impact of it and was thrown back several yards, knocking into Rocky.

"Agh!" muttered both of them as they hit the wall. Now Tommy was left he wasn't afraid, his drive to defend his friends and his... loves? Katherine surely wasn't his true love... but who was it? The drive to find her was greater than his urge to find Kat. So much so that he rushed recklessly in, with no plan whatsoever. "If she knows something, I can use her" was the mentality of his right at the moment. So he jumped up and called out,

"Turbo Lightning Sword!" And a thin piercing blade, similar to one used for fencing, appeared in his hand. He brought the blade down, curving it into a diagonally slash. The queen simply stared at him and in the next moment he was pushed back by a blow to his stomach. He shot backwards, a was dug deeply into the ground, making his trail look like a trench. When he looked up, he saw another pale figure, that of Sixeme. The queen nodded and disappeared, taking the black sky with her. The pale figure said nothing as she left. But afterwards, he then said,

"Rise Red Ranger." A smile creeped upon his face. "I haven't had a good match since that idiot Durer got destroyed, so you'll have to do." Tommy, as well as the rest of Turbo rangers, began to regroup and faced this new foe. He spoke to them all,

"Get ready guys, I have a feeling this'll be a bumpy ride." They all said "Right!" and they charged, weapons at the ready. The slim and tall figure of Sixeme was clearly ecstatic and so he heaved his grand axe, almost as long as he was. He spoke to them again, this time his body changing patterns,

"Excellent... I am Sixeme Bois! the one of 'Fear'!" He ran to the Turbo rangers and swung his mighty axe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things weren't any better at Hillhurst Manor. The Beetleborgs Metallix and the Space rangers lined up as the twins lowered their staffs. Huit addressed all of the heroes in a delightful tone.

"Hello there! Nice to met your acquiantance. I am Huit Vitasse, Knight of Eight and the yin of my brother here." They were taken aback by his polite mannerisms, but they didn't let their guard down. The second twin then said his piece,

"Same. I am Neuf Niege, Knight of Nine and the yang of my brother here." The two twins touched their numbers, making them swirl into complicated patterns. Ashley cried out,

"It's like Durer's pattern!" The twins seemed surprised to hear this. It made them continue talking, with Huit taking the lead.

"So... Her Majesty granted him Pouvoir Divin and he still lost?" Neuf tossed some of his hair back and said sourly,

"Typical. He was such a weakling." They narrowed their eyes as they flashed and said,

"If that's.."

"The case.."

"We can't.."

"Hold back..."

In a moment's notice they were both gone. A clear blast of what seemed like nothing blasted all of the space rangers, save Karone and Andros, the right. Another one blasted the Beetleborgs and the previously missed rangers to the left. It was an old tactic, to divide and conquer. Andros and Karone were quick to get back on their feet, but the Beetleborgs, inexperiences in this kind of fight, still were struggling. Drew called over,

"Man, ugh, those guys hit hard." And he wasn't kidding. The two Space rangers helped them up as Huit came into view. He smiled sinisterly as he said,

"I may have forgotten to mention, I am also what is called 'Joy'." He slammed his staff into Andros, who slide back alittle. The blows were strong, but not as strong as he thought. The others noticed this and had their weapons out. The Beetleborgs as a group, launched tri-lance attacks against Huit, which was equal in both power and speed. The one problem however, was skill and experience. It was obvious that the kids were no match for him, their skills complete novices to him. He slid under them and swept them off their feet in one move. Andros fired a his Spiral Sabre, in it's blaster mode, but at once, a crystal shield of energy blow up and blocked the hit. The orb was absorbed into the shield And Huit laughed. He said in a playful voice,

"So sorry. But energy attacks aren't going to work on me." Karone rushed in and delievered a punch to his ribs while he was distracted. He coughed and still was staring in the floor in shock. Karone said,

"Maybe so. But physical attacks aren't your strong point." He chuckled and looked up, smiling.

"Never met a lady as straightfoward as you... ma cher." He jumped up and slammed the staff down, this time having Andros block it. He looked at Huit viciously,

"If physical attacks are your weakness, then we'll just pound you into the ground." The pale young boy smiled.

"Try me then. I enjoy a good game." They exchanged many blows, giving hit upon hit. The kids managed to recover themselves and joined in the fray as well. Soon enough, he was backed into a corner. He simply jumped over them and struck both girls with a hard-bonecrushing slam. They soon were unconcious. The boys, in their wild fury, banded themselves together. Roland and Drew cried out,

"Mega Spectra Armor!" and they were covered with insectoid like armor, resembling their original powers and colors. Roland was covered in green and red armor, while Drew was covered in blue and silver. Andros, following their lead, pushed the 03 button on his wrist opposite his morpher. He called out,

"Red Battilizer Ranger!" The spandex material was replaced with a harder substance and installed with technology. he gained a sort of jet wings with laser combination and he flew over them. Huit stared at them wide-eyed. But before he could speak, the boys gave their weapons to Andros and his armor became infused with their technology. Generating a new blade, one with green, silver, red, blue, and gold, Andros flew high into the air, barely visible in the sun. A metallic voice rang out,

"IMPACT IN 3... 2... 1... 0!" He brought the energized blade down, crushing Huit's shield and inflicting a deep wound down his front. His eyes went dull as he fell to the ground, completely motionless.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the otherside of Hillhurst Manor, Neuf was having a better time, easily deflecting every blast of the rangers and managed to keep them at a far distance from doing any real damage. Although something made him jerk his head up and he stared into the opposite direction. He emitted furious silver flames as he screamed,

"NOOOOOO!" He dashed off with a speed intense enough to cause an earth quake. The other rangers were buried into the rubble from the shockwave. Neuf had many upon many thoughts circulating in his head, but what he saw didn't please him one bit. He screamed and blasted all three of them away from his fallen brother and warped to his side. Picking him up carefully, his eyes began to tear. Huit was still smiling, even though he couldn't move. He said in a low tone,

"Don't worry... we won't be... seperated... so easily..." His eys turned an even more dull shade of gray as he closed them. Overcome with emotion, Neuf suddenly covered them both in a warm white light. He said gently,

"Your right... and there is only one way... to save you." A blast emerged between the two as all of the heroes were thrown back. Emerging from the light was someone who had the features of the twins, but was much older, nearly as old as the rangers themselves. He brushed himself off and spoke to them,

"Forcing me to use this form again... you all will pay... PAY... PAY... PAY!!!!!!!!" The spaded 7 on his chest glistened as he blasted from his position and spear-headed his way to the rangers.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	22. Ignition to Destiny, Pt 2

Chapter 21: "Ignition to Destiny Pt. 2"

A bit earlier...

The moon was dead quiet without either the vindictive queen nor the obsessively egotistic pheonix. In fact, Lord Zedd let out a sigh of relief. Knowing that they were gone for the moment, he gazed at his captive with glorious glee. He began to laugh and went into a fullswing of talking,

"Awww... poor Kimberly. It is such a shame the others forgot about you. You are nothing to them it seems. You should have seen it coming though. Even when she was under my control, Katherine had her eyes on Tommy. So.. being the responsible pet owner that I am, I cast a spell on her. A very... seductive spell." He was smiling, the metal on his jaw glistening from the light of the moon. He continued with more pride.

"Yes. I am so evil. But you need more explanation don't you?" He knew she couldn't hear anything, but he just liked to hear himself talk.

"Very well then... I shall string you the tale of your replacement." He sat at the throne to get comfortable as a red light focused on him, making his pulsing veins seem more frightening. His staff morphed into a snake, which slithered into his lap. He continued,

"When you left... Tommy started to lose his memories of you. He barely recognized your face when you were captured by that bumbling space pirate Divatox. And why was that? Because my spell slowly replaced you in his heart with Katherine. I originally was going to use this as a means to mentally crush you both, but then that wily little cat turned goody-goody and that plan went out the window. Until now that is. But going back to what I was saying... what really drove the point home was that ridiculous letter that "you" supposedly sent him. By that time he was so emotionally detatched that he didn't care! What a fool to actually believe that a sweet soul would crudely crush his spirit like that. It truly is a wonder you saw anything in him." He stopped his reminiscing for a moment to actually see her stirring. He grinned and said next,

"Oh but don't worry, you'll be reunited with him soon enough... if they don't kill him that is." The "they" he was referring to was of course the Royal family. He didn't care. As long as they suffered, he was happy either way. At once, the solitude of the palace was broken by the whirl of black and blue flashes. Out of them stepped the tall and semi-built figure of Sixeme. He was holding Katherine in his arms as he set her down. Zedd wasn't looking for a fight right now, but held out his turned-back staff and said coldly,

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" He didn't answer straight away. He only looked over at the unconcious Kimberly. He made a face of knowing and then he answered.

"Sixeme. I bring a message from Her Majesty." He bowed, which was unorthadox in itself since they considered themselves royalty. Zedd lowered his staff slowly, still keeping it at the ready as he inquired,

"And what message does Reine send?" It seemed to him that insulting the queen wasn't that great an idea since he flashed his eyes, but he let it go and continued.

"The time of the 'Absolute Truth' approaches. The prophecy is nearing its coming to pass and nothing shall stop it. If you wish to destroy the rangers, that is your own voliation and I will not stop you. But do not interfere in our plans. I have offered an ex-ally of yours as a peace-offering for the remainder of our stay on earth." Zedd took the message and smiled. At that particular moment however, the dark swirling orb of energy in the corner of the room happened to sputter and zap itself outward. Losing the shape of the dome, lightning races along it, shooting out 7 assorted lights. From the smoke came seven figures. They resembled a ranger team, but they were somehow... warped. Notable was there vampiric appearence and the hedgings on the helmets and armor that was unique to them. Standing in a row, they rushed forward, attacking Sixeme. He brought forth an axe and swung hard at them, but it didn't hit them. It was blocked by the two closest to him, the ones in Silver and Gold. They delivered a strong kick to his ribs, pushing him back alittle. The ones in Pink and Blue appeared to his back and elbowed him forward. From their he was hit with an aerial assault from both the Yellow and Black ones. He fell to his knees and when he lifted his head, he was met with the point of a black sword. Zedd laughed and said,

"Enough my friends. Now then, Sixeme... tell your queen I shall gladly accept. With a grudging look in his eye he disappeared in a flash of black and blue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The charging wrath of the now in despair twin was hardly avoidable. His attack hit head on, thoroughly crushing the Beetleborgs, who at the last moment, pushed Andros out of the way.

"AGGGGGGHHHHH!" Cried all three of them as they collapsed from the impact, undoing their transformations. But he wasn't satisfied. With a mad look in his eye, he walked towards Andros saying,

"This cursed form... uniting both of our souls again... I will kill you... I will make it like you never existed.... YOU WILL SUFFER!" He cried out as the wind seemed to split from him. He was spewing silver flames from himself as he drew his weapon. It was a dual-edged lance, with both of the twins gems at both ends. He swiped at Andros, who managed to dodge, and then at Karone, who was defenseless. Andros jumped infront of the attack, taking the full hit and flying into the nearby rock formations.

"Argh.... he's much stronger than before... but how...?" The twin overheard him and gave him grim look, complete with slinted eyes, which made his innocent features seem unnatural. He spoke, with an air of reminiscence.

"The Lonely... that is what we were originally called. As for our name..." He touched the mark on his chest, making it swirl into another pattern. He clentched his hand into a fist and said,

"Sept Coquille. Knight of Seven and the complete son of Her Majesty...." He lowered his sword as he reminisced.

"Even back then, I was always the one whom everyone prefered to stay away from. It didn't phase me much after awhile... but even some of my siblings started to loathe me... So my mother decided to quell the loneliness in my soul by splitting me into two entities, two identical twins that would act as my yin and yang." He twirled the lance in his hand as he said,

"You've no idea... being the eldest son in the family isn't great. Especially during ludicrous times like the Civil War of the Spades... I had to kill so many... you become desensitized after some time... so when I split into two... it was like I was living again for the first time." He was smiling, bringing his features back to focus. But it soon dropped back as he stared at Andros.

"But then YOU destroyed my happiness. You almost killed my brother... my other self.... and for that..." He turned to Karone and held his lance up.

"I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR TREASURE AS WELL!" He brought the blade down as Andros struggled to get up and shouted,

"KARONE!" The blade almost made contact with her, but sudden two beams shot at Sept, but were easily deflected by a blue shield, similarly to Huit's, only stronger. He stopped his swing and looked over his shoulder. The other four rangers had finally regrouped and were there to help their fallen comrades. He smirked and spoke,

"Wonderful... I can get rid of you all at once... I don't care what she may say after this, but I will get my revenge by making sure you each suffer a horrific and painful end." He flipped the spear around in his hand and positioned himself. The others acted defensively as Andros joined them.

"We won't give up without a fight!" He retorted and the team prepared the blasters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, in the now war-zone that was the city of Paris, the rangers clashed head on with Sixeme. He swung and slashed the axe many times over, each time coming close to hitting one of the rangers. Adam managed to slip in close and, before he had a time to react, fired the Tunder Cannon at close range, harming Sixeme. It was minimal however, and he continued. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the fight and held his axe up. Rocky spoke next,

"Hey, what's he doing?" Tommy backed away and said,

"I don't know, but we better be careful." They backed away slowly. Sixeme smiled a bit.

"Yes... fear me. That is how it should be!" As he turned his axe, a black darkness shot out of it and the rangers were absorbed into the axe. Sixeme thrusted it into the ground and sat upon a rock for a bit. He said, quite sardonically,

"And now... your nightmares will forever be my power... and you will live through such inhumane punishments and visions that you will beg me to take your life... once you are free that is..." He grinned twistedly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED...


	23. Ignition to Destiny, Pt 3

Chapter 22: "Ignition to Destiny Pt. 3"

BANG!

An explosion rose up from the hills surronding Charterville, from the impact of the team of rangers and their enraged foe. The rocks managed to stay formed from their impacts and the dust kicked up from it was building into a storm. Taking advantage of this little change in terrain, Sept twirled his staff in the air with ferocity, whipping the dust into a frenzy. He hid himself inside it, marking his next prey. As he zipped out, the first one he saw was Carlos, who managed to snap around and block the lance with his spear. Sept was overwhelmingly strong though, and threw Carlos to the ground with a mighty heave. Quick on his feet, he back-flipped and slashed diagonally against the next figure, who happened to be Cassie. She felt the blow to her back and dropped her javelin. He smirked.

"Like flies to the fire... this is becoming too easy for me." He crept behind the next protruding figure, who was Andros. His eyes glinted red as he said sadistically,

"BURN! BURN FOR YOUR SINS!" He did a sweeping motion, which slid right into a thrust, aimed specifically at his throat. At the last moment, seconds before the blade landed, an arrow of energy, seemingly coming from nowhere, struck Sept, making a flowing current of blood trail from his pale lips. He gasped for air, knowing that the projectile had punctured a lung. Out of the corner of his eye, he tracked the arrow's path, and he found that it was a supine Karone, aiming her weapon upwards. The wound caused a flaming senastion within his chest and he clutched it, knowing it was only a matter of time before it was the end. So he twirled his weapon, his breathing uneasy.

"Fine... I'll finish my duty then..." He disappeared and reappeared in a flash, making him seem disfigured as he moved. He circled the rangers, turning and stopping at the fallen Beetleborgs. He slashed each of them, each time the blade phasing through them. His lance glowed blue and they all turned pale, to the point that they resembled him in skin color. Ashley cried,

"What did you do?!" He didn't answer. TJ and Andros were enraged once the dust picked up. It apparently was one of the few things that could set them off. Sept was still standing, the life draining from him. Andros just shook his head,

"Forgetabout it Ashley. He won't talk. So We'll have to convice him." Andros held out his arms and shouted,

"Spiral Sabre!" Ashley and TJ, weapons at the ready, went behind Andros as he gave them orders. "Okay guys. Ashley, you and I will draw his attention. TJ, you hae to be quick and rush at him with the mace. I don't think he can handle a frontal assault with that wound." TJ and Ashley nodded and they broke rank. Sept stood their, not really wondering what they were doing.

"Let's see... what was that spell? I haven't used it in awhile..." Andros and Karone stepped within striking distance, and he looked up, thinking they were going to attack. Bracing for them, he held his lance defensively. On the right of him, a twig snapped, letting him have a split-second to react to the true attacker, TJ. He moved like a blue blur, powering up his mace. He slashed and pounded at Sept's chest, the one weakness that was known. With one final heart-shattering crash, TJ landed a powerful blow, knocking him through layers of rocks. Coughing and hacking he unsteadily put out his hand, letting lightning trace to it. He smiled twistedly.

"Yes. That's it." His wounds instantly healed, and he grew to massive proportions. Faced with this dilemma, Andros was about to call Alpha when Ashley said,

"Andros wait! The others are all hurt." Which was true. Cassie, Carlos, Karone and the three kids were out of commission. And the modifications for the Astro Megazord, after sychonizing it with the Sigma shuttles, needed all five pilots. He started to sweat and punched the ground.

"We can't just do nothing!" Overhead, Sept held out both of the gems from his lance. At once, a vicious storm appeared, one of snow and hail. The sharpened iciciles fell down on them, not meeting resistance. TJ pushed them both out of the way saying,

"Look out!" As the mlestrom hit him full force, nailing him to the ground, nearly ripping the suit. Ashely, ran forward, only to be pulled back by Andros.

"No! You'll just get caught too!" She tried to wrestle to get free,

"But TJ! He'll be crushed!" He shouted over the roar of the storm,

"Then let's finish this before then!" Ashley, peered into his face, obscured by the helmet, and she saw the determination in him. Having renewed confidence, she said,

"Right. But how are we?" Her answer came before the chance to finish her question appeared. A transmission from a familiar friend spoke, saying,

"HEY! Andros! Are you there?!" Andros was confused at first, but then he answered,

"Yeah Zhane, what happened?" Zhane spoke quickly, excitement apparent in his voice.

"Okay, I got in touch with the mechanics back on KO-35. They managed to speed up the restoration and..." Andros gripped his morpher with shock.

"You're not saying..." Zhane was satisfied with this stunned silence.

"Yep. The Mmega Winger is ready for round two!" Andros was happy, but a panging realization hit him.

"But don't you need your morpher to?" He answered in a more knowing tone than usual,

"Not anymore. The Mega Winger was converted to also include your morpher's signal. You know, since the Delta Megaship is gone." Ashley gasped.

"So then..." Andros finished for her,

"We're back in business then." Zhane clicked the communications with a solemn

"Good Luck guys!" As Andros clicked a number combination, and called out,

"Launch Mega Winger!" From the hatch of the Megaship in space, another space-traveling veichle launched itself and hurtled towards earth. Andros jumped into the cockpit, with Ashley waving, delivering the same message Zhane had just given. Sept faced his enemy as the storm worsened. He held out his lance, as if to egg Andros to attack. He merely shrugged.

"Fine. If that's what you want." The Mega Winger transformed itself, leaving an equal power balance between them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the nightmare realm, the team of rangers being. Their surrondings weren't that fantasy-like either. The air was foul and stiff, as if the world ran off its odor of death. The ground was brimming with fire and brimstone, and if it wasn't for their suits, the rangers would have been set abalze from it alone. The sky was a mixture of the crimson associated with blood and a tinge of black as if to darken the soul. Several decayed ruins lay in waste. Horrified, Tanya backed away.

"Where is this?" Adam looked around and said cautiously,

"Probably a Dark Dimension created by that Sixeme guy." Rocky commented characteristically,

"Because EVERY villain has one right? Zedd had what? 5?" But Tommy, who had the most experience with these kinds of things, simply said,

"Don't drop your guard. Anything could happen here." A warped voice happened to answer from the fire.

"Correct. And by anything... that means us." Out of the magma-like ground streched a hand covered in spiked armor. Raising slowly, as if a they were demons, rose seven figures. They were assorted colors, all of them covered in infernal flames. The team of rangers stepped back, not knowing what to expect. The one in Silver pointed to each of them.

"One body, two bodies, three bodies, four bodies..." He said exaspertly,

"I thought there were five!" The one in Pink grunted.

"Figures. I won't get my fun yet." The one in Yellow smirked.

"Awww. Are you sad?" She said it sarcastically. The one in Pink shook a fist.

"How about I take it out on you!" The one in yellow didn't back down.

"Bring it on witch!" The one in Gold stepped inbetween them and struck them both. She said coldly,

"Our orders are to destroy the rangers. Not each other morons. Now get it together." The one in red nodded.

"She's right. So... let's get right to it!" Summoning their weapons, they rushed forward, racing at the urbo rangers at top speeds. It was clearly a mismatched fight. Tommy managed to parry Psycho Red's sword and now they were at a stand-still. The others weren't as lucky. Tanya shot several blasts with her Chargers, but they were deflected by Psycho Pink's arrows. In the brief moment of time, Psycho Yellow dashed in and grabbed hold of her neck, picking her off the floor. Her arm started glowing and she said,

"Hmmmm.... fresh meat." Across from them was Rocky, who turned to fire his blaster at Psycho Silver, but was struck in the back by his counterpart. Imitating his comrade, he picked him up, ignoring Rocky's best attempts to resist. A trail of blue flowed down his arm. Adam didn't have a chance to once fire his cannon. He dropped it and was doing well against his black counterpart. Their strength was nearly eqaul, like Tommy's fight, but unlike it, there was another participant. The female figure of Psycho Gold appeared from under them and held Adam in place by the ankles, making him fall straight into the grip of Psycho Black. A white glowing line of energy came down. The feeding continued as the collective laughter of the Psychos echoed around the halls. Tommy gritted his teeth as the rest of the Psychos headed to his location. Psycho Red held his sword to block them.

"He's mine. Got that?" He gave a nod to the Silver and Gold members, trusting them to keept the rest in check. Tommy held his sword defensively, trying to think of a way out of this mess.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the moon, Zedd was nearly celebrating. He laughed all throughout the corridors of his palace. He stroked the snake in his lap and spoke ecstactically.

"Oh what a miraculous occasion. Today is the day I finally get to see those power pests get their own personal demise!" He made a mocking motion to resemble wiping a tear.

"Oh if only my chatterbox wife were here to see this. I would rub her face in it! After all of her failed schemes, I have SUCCEEDED!" A soft light entered his throne room and a naggy high-pitched voice answered,

"Oh yeah Zeddy? We'll see about that!" Zedd backed away in disgust from the light as a figure approached him. She wore a golden "M" as a head-dress and her hair was bleached white. As was the rest of her attire. Zedd stammered,

"R-Rita?! What happened to you?!" She gave him a smirk.

"Well Zeddy-boy I had a change of heart. YOU had one too till that meddlesome bounty hunter got to you before the Mystics could." Zedd clutched his chest and stammered again,

"The M-Mystics? The center of all good magic and our sworn enemy?!" Rita gave him a nod.

"Righto. I am part of them now. So you can call me Magiel, the Mystic Mother!" She hurled a ball of white magic at him. Zedd fired a lightning bolt to counter the attack. Both of them canceled each other of them. In the intrum of the events, Magiel had taken Kim and Kat with her as the attack was only a distraction, as well as the Digimorpher. Zedd pounded on his throne.

"CURSE YOU RITA! I WANT AN ANULLMENT!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, the solitude figure of Phénix stood in the taciturn background of an abandoned island, somewhere right in the center of the Pacific. He stroked a picture of the queen, abit younger in her appearence. The entire ocean was set ablaze as he said in a more serious voice than he ever used.

"Hellfire... Darkfire..." At his command, black flames arose to covered himself. He stared at the picture and seemed to shout at it,

"Be mine or you will burn!" He tossed the picture into the flames, his passion ignited.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	24. Ignition to Destiny, Pt 4

Chapter 23: "Ignition to Destiny Pt. 4"

Amongst the flames of the island, the taciturn figure of Phénix held his face in his hand, deep in thought. The flames seemed to dance around him, as they flipped and cackled all over him, seeming to come to life with ease. A gentle gust of wind blew the flames out. He slowly lowered his hand and opened his eyes. Sensing a presence behind him, he deeply laughed and turned around. Facing him was a man with tainted blonde hair. It was black with swirls of blonde, making a mimicricy of brunette. He clearly was in his thirties in appearence, but something about his presence seemed to indicate a more accomplised being. He wore a white suit, with the number one emblazed onto it. At his waist was a slim ceremonial sword, resembling one used for knighting. The feathered warrior scoffed at his appearence and spoke,

"Ah... L'Un. Still playing pretend I see." The figure moved a bit closer, keeping his hand within drawning distance of the sword. Keeping notice of this, Phénix casually started to speak.

"Hmmm.... not talkative are we? Whatever happened to that adorable lad that worshipped the ground I walked on?" The good thing about this opponent was that he was easily provocable. And he used that to his advantage. In the next moment, the one known as L'Un tapped his numbered chest, starting a complex swirlng pattern. He drew the sword, revealing a flash and flipped over Phénix. A spark and a wound happened to appear afterwards, from seemingly out of nowhere. Tapping his shoulder, Phénix smirked.

"So... you HAVE mastered it have you?" For the first time, he spoke. It was a sort of matured voice as he said,

"Of course. I have had several millenia to perfect it." He positioned himself as Phénix cleared off his shoulders. Looking into his eyes, he beckoned him forward, to which the more human-looking one was glad to oblige. He thrusted the sword forward, creating a piercing manuver. Slowing himself down, the phoneix caught the blade in his hand, stopping the attack. L'Un was dumbstruck for a few moments while Phénix continued,

"Yes well, you still don't deserve it. Reine was wise in that regard." A brief flash of fire was indicated in his eyes as a bolt of lightning came down, striking the sword. The force of the impact split the two. When the smoke cleared, they were both unharmed, but the blade was glowing anew with untold amounts of power thanks to the storm. L'Un smiled himself.

"Lightning is the truest form of fire. Even you cannot defeat it with your hell flames." He pointed the sword at him and shouted passionately, "You will die by my sword, and she will finally recognize me! She will finally grant me the title of "Ace of Spades" instead of this psuedo-title, "First"!" He began to walk slowly forward, eventually building up to a run and then a dash. He swing the sword at inhumane speeds and screamed, "When you were banished and sealed, I should have taken your place as the "Ace". But that royal fool denied me that claim, saying that I was not fit to be the one. So she made a new title. IT IS A DISGRACE TO MY HONOR!" The sword came down heavily on Phénix's shoulder, creating a large wound. Instantly, a flash of thousands of lightning bolts came down, shocking the feathered warrior. His arm was raised and he grasped the hilt of the sword slowly. His eyes had a higher flame as he said, in a scowling tone,

"She was right. You do not deserve such a title." His talons burst into flames, and the wound began to heal itself. L'Un jumped back in surprise. The experienced phoenix continued, "In truth, I was the most dangerous of the Knights because of my power. However, because of that, Reine has a ridiculously high standard for the leader of them. Veracity aside, your lightning can't compare..." The entire sea was set ablaze as he covered himself in the infernal flames. He manipulated them as they formed a phoenix rising from the ashes.

"... To the legendary fire of the Phoenix. Even the flames of hell are tame compared to these murderous yet revitalizing waves." Inside the flaming body, he dived toward L'Un who slid his hand over his sword, creating a new static, bulding up power. He ran with the circulating lightning over him. He swung the sword over his head and jumped high into the air, while his opponent started to spiral in addition to the dive. L'Un brought the sword down at point-blank range, as Phénix, now in a drill-like dive, hit the blade head on. A massive explosion engulfed half of the sea as flames and electricity danced across its waves. A ball of light surronded the two, and it grew bigger and larger until it burst, leading to a heavy explosion. Dust clouds rose from the impact and no trace of the island was left. As for the combatants... they were still hidden in the smoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crash. Bang. BOOM!

Sparks flew as the fist of the Mega Winger made contact with the blade of Sept's lance. Both were standing erect, with only their extremities allowed to leave their centers. However, the pale-toned warrior, being more flexible than his mechanized foe, he grabbed the forearm of the megazord and slid the lance down its chest region. Sparks flew as the Winger stumbled backwards, almost falling over. Inside the cockpit of the massive zord, Andros tried to stabilize the unfamiliar system. From a communications link, Zhane was trying, but failing, to explain how to work it.

"Press the red button next to the missles!" Andros, feeling a bit stressed said,

"And where are the missles?! You should at least put instructions in this thing Zhane!" Fighting back a snicker, the young man on the other end replied,

"The missles are the bi... You know what, forget it. Just press the trigger on the throttle." Doing just that, Andros followed the order to a tee. Instantly, the system's control panel shifted to resemble the operating system of the Astro Megaship. On the outside, The Mega Winger changed colors. It went from white and yellow to a red and silver color. Andros was amazed.

"When did you?"

"KO-35 remember? The mechanics put it there for some weird reason. Glad it came in handy." Andros smirked and said,

"Yeah. Coincedence." The link was cut as Andros re-focused on his opponent. The megazord held out its mighty hand and a lance the range of Sept's appeared, only this one was modeled after the Astro Sabre. And so the clash of blades continued. Swinging forward, Andros brought the lance down near him, but was blocked soon before it hit. On the offensive, Sept twirled the lance in his hand and threw it while still spinning. The attack hit head on, but the impact was absorbed by Andros' weapon. Sept quickly jumped into the air and, using his new weight, kicked the weapon out the megazord's hands, leaning forward on it and using the force to jump of of it. The megazord fellback and Andros flopped around in the cockpit.

"Ugh.... this guy's tough.... I need more power..." The massacre continued as Andros tried to land a successful blow on Sept.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a very distant dimension from all the turmoil, the looming figure of the former empress of evil, Rita Repulsa was staring in her purified attire at the guests she managed to rescue from Zedd's palace on the moon. Looking at their peaceful faces she grinned and then said quietly,

"Hmmm... what should get them up... Aha!" She heightened her voice to its normal tone and said quite loudly,

"AAHHHH! IT'S TIME TO DESTROY THE POWER RANGERS!" The reaction was instantaneous. Kim's eyes darted open as she flipped up, staring at Rita. She showed a look of confusion, as this was not the way she remembered Rita. But the voice was the same. Oh boy, was the voice the same. Unfortunately, Kat remained silent without moving. Rita snapped her fingers and said,

"Aw drat. Those pesky royals cast a spell. I can't undo that witchy woman's magic myself. Ohhh, If only the Mystics weren't so busy living it up and actually gave me a hand here!" She then turned her attention to Kim. "But oh well. I guess you'll do. Here ya go!" A flick of her wand made a Turbo Morpher appear on her wrist. Kim replied to this weird gesture by saying,

"But how? Why? When?" Rita clapped her hands and said,

"Long story, not enough time. Now get your butt down there and help those power pest friends of yours!" A crystal ball, somewhat reminiscent of the viewing globe, showed the Nightmare Realm, and the beat down that the Turbo team was getting, a la Psycho rangers. Kim held her hand to her lips, watching horrified at the development. Rita continued,

"If you smash that numbskull's axe, your friends should definately come out of the dimension unharmed. After that... your on your own." Kim nodded and said,

"All right. But what about Katherine?" Rita sighed and sat down on her large chair.

"Sadly, it's going to take sometime to undo the spell the witch put on her. She won't be active for awhile." Kim slowly nodded.

"Good luck then."

"Luck? HA! Who do you think you're talking to?!" Kim justed laughed and stood in form. She held the Turbo Key in front of her, shouting as the Turbo Morpher appeared almost instantenously around their other arm.

"Shift Into Turbo!"

She then made motions as if driving a steering wheel, finally locking the Turbo Key with the Turbo Morpher as she dissappeared in a pink light. She then found herself in a pink misted dimension with pink bursts of energy forming around her hands. She moved her arms forward as if she was releasing the morphing energy as she called out,

"Wind Rescue Turbo Power!"

Before long, the ranger suit and helmet appeared almost instantenously around her, the chest symbol flashing to indicate the transformation was complete, then returning her to reality in the ranger suit. Surronding herself with a pink ball of light, she flew off into the distance, towards the battlefield.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it would have it, Sixeme was just admiring the barren battle-scarred wasteland. Something about dissemated trees had a certain appeal to him. As did the flaming landscape. It was relaxing. Besides the fact that the rangers he banished probably were having a hell of a time inside his dimension. He snickered and laid down for a moment. But it didn't last. In a vibrant display of luminosity, a pink figure dashed from a bullet of light and braced herself. Sixeme sighed and jumped up, picking up his axe in the process. She pointed at him and spoke severly,

"Let my friends go ghost boy!" Now that was offensive. Even if he was pale, he was sensitive to insults, weirdly enough. So much for the image of "Fear". He ran a hand over his hair and said calmly,

"Very unlady-like. Maybe you should learn some ettiquette before you threaten people..." He disappeared and reappeared behind her. He whispered softly,

"Makes you look more... attractive." She flipped forward and held out her hands, crying out,

"Turbo Wind Fire!" A bow appeared in her hands and she shot dozens of arrows at the form of Sixeme. He held his axe up, which easily deflected the blows. He smiled sincerely.

"Passionate. And a wee bit feisty. I like that." He dashed off from his position, raising the axe as Kim jumped over him. Trying again, she shot another arrow, but this time, she aimed for the axe's handle. Thinking nothing of it, Sixeme slightly bent his knees and ducked. To his surprise, the arrow hit his hand and he dropped it letting Kim grab it before he held it. He looked at her longingly and said,

"Very well moi cherie." He snapped his fingers and a portal opened in the sky. Out of it came the four Turbo rangers, brutally beaten from who knows what. Kim was horrified.

"GUYS!" She checked on each of them, saving Tommy last. Sixeme sighed.

"I have some competition don't I cherie?" He was referring to the star-crossed gaze she gave Tommy. He eyed the man in red and disappeared, his axe gone with him. Kim demorphed as the other morphs came undone as well. In the next moment, a brilliant light filled the air as Rita's voice said,

"Ahhh! Yes. Now that you had your reunion, it's time for some fireworks!" A light snow of magic slowly flowed down from the sky, restoring and healing all of the rangers. Tommy's eyes opened and immediately, they were drawn to Kim. Everything else didn't matter. Soon enough, she pulled him into a hug. The others simply where amazed or shocked. Tanya was puzzled.

"Uh, who's this? What happened to Kat?" Rita and Kim said simultaneously,

"It's a LONG story." And so they were told the tale, from the beginning...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	25. Ignition to Destiny, Pt 5 Fin

**Chapter 24: "Ignition to Destiny Pt. 5"**

The smoke began to fade as the wind gently pulled it over the battlefield. As it disappated, the figures of both the combatants became visible, with them standing backs turned to each other. The older one, Phénix, dusted himself off and said,

"...As I thought. You don't even come close to my power. Never let the word 'Ace' grace your lips again, or I shall not be as kind." He disappeared in a flurry of red flames as L'Un stood there by himself. Across his chest was a long gash that singed from the intense fire and his opponent's claw. His sword was also snapped in half, the other half sticking out of the ground several feet behind him. Gritting his teeth, he jerked his head upwards and cried out,

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY????!!!" His eyes narrowed and resembled slits as he thrusted his sword, or what was left of it, into the ground. The island shook with his rage, breaking apart by the foundations. He growled.

"I will have my justice. Even if I have to defile my sacred vow." In a spiral of blue flame, he disappeared, leaving the island in a state of distress.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, Ashley watched in horror as Andros, while pilotting the Mega Winger, was losing to Sept. Very badly I may add. She looked around wildly, hoping as if by some chance miracle that she could do something. Following soon after, her eyes rested on the axe and sword lying next to the pale children that were once the Beetleborgs. At that particular moment however, a greenish whirlwind bustled in from the north, nearly knocking her over. When she looked up and the sand settled, it became clear exactly what made her lose her focus. There stood a tall figure, with some very unusual characteristics. One of which was his miraculous blue skin. The other most notable feature about him was simply that he had a familiarity and distinct resemblence to Elvis. And his outfit supported that whacked out theory. The clownish figure was carrying a suitcase and had some kind of stereotypical Hawaiian outfit that tourists don when there on vacation. He struck a pose as he announced,

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and everything else in between! Flabber... has entered the building!" Ashley couldn't believe what she was seeing. And for good reason. The figure, now known as Flabber gasped as he noticed the three kids on the floor.

"SLAP ME SILLY AND CALL ME SALLY! KIDS!" He rushed over to them, somehow magically changing his getup while doing it. He held them to his chest as he cried out,

"OH WHY DO THE THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!" There was grief, sure. But this guy was taking overdramatic to a whole new level. Ashley cleared her voice and said to the estrange newcomer in an inquiring voice,

"Um... who are you?" Flabber snapped his head up and then gasped.

"You're, you're, you're.... a Power Ranger?!" It was obvious stupification on his part to be sure. Of course the ground rumbling underneathe them brought their focus to the two titantic figures above head.

"Andros!" Ashley cried out, now that Sept had pinned theMega Winger down, with his spear aiming for the megazord's cockpit, and thus Andros himself. Flabber, by some quick thinking, waved his hands over the small body of Drew. A golden aura surronded him and flew into the mascara clad mentor. Shaping it, it somehow formed the Astral Sword, one of the Beetleborgs major weapons. And for good reason too. Flabber threw the sword into Ashley's hands and said quickly,

"I don't know what in sam hill is going on, but I'll help you in anyway I can... for the kids' sakes." Ashley grabbed the airborne sword and marveled at it for a moment. Holding it up, she repeats what Flabber says as a feeling of power overcomes her being.

"Roboborg!" Instantly, a gold rhinocerus beetle flew from the center of the sword, surronded by a beam of intense golden light. It's shell split in half, making the posterior portion of the beetle a set of legs, until folding back to the original frame. From the under portion, the arms revealed themselves as the head opened up. Inside was the mechabeetle's head, reminiscent of ranger technology, only sentinel. Walking forward, the giant beetle caught the end of Sept's spear, just as he was about to drive it through the Mega Winger. Surprised only for a moment, Andros took the opportunity to quick of Sept and regained the megazord's stability.

"Hmph. More annoying interference... I'll have to get rid of you both at the same TIME!" With that said, he twirled his spear in his hand, creating a cyclone of sorts. The only thing was that a strange blue flame circled him as he drew more power in. Roboborg, in his infinite wisdom, spoke seriously to Andros.

"Red ranger, transfer your power to me. I'll stop this madness!" Andros, lacking a better idea at the moment, says with agreement,

"You got it. All primary power set to go!" After glowing orange for a minute, a beam of power shot forth from the megazord, hitting the mechabeetle head on. The villan made a step to move forward as Roboborg drew his sword, which was emitting a white glow. Spinning in the exact opposite direction, Roboborg and Sept's attacks clashed, resulting in a large shockwave that blew down nearly the entire forest and Hillhurst at once. Unfortunately, the force of the attack was so great that a vacuum had been created. Sucking in the two, Roboborg held onto Sept as they disappeared into the space portal as he cried out,

"Take my lifeforce! Restore... restore the others!"

"ROBOBORG!" cried out both Ashley and Andros, as the mechabeetle and the pale warrior disappeared, gone forever. On the ground, color returned to the faces of the Beetleborgs as the spell was broken thanks to his sacrifice. As this was happening, the other rangers regained conciousness, much to the relief of their fellow rangers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the dark side of the moon, Queen Reine held her hand out as three balls of light appeared from earth. Shaping themselves, they contructed the Nine, Eight, and Seven of Spades as cards. Going back to the altar in the middle of her throne, she placed the cards onto it and hummed gently, causing a reaction in them. The figure on the table twitched as she smiled.

"Soon. Very soon will the prophecy be fulfilled. But there are still a few more pawns that must be gathered and... disposed of." Snapping her fingers, a group of five, her personal guard, appeared in blurs. She pointed to yet another pale young man, only he had a fair build, not too muscular, yet not too lanky. His hair was a toss between white an assortment of blues. He bowed and said,

"Yes your highness?" He was forcing himself to be polite, since the queen was the only one he was nice to. She instantly replied,

"Cinq. I need you to punish the rangers. Apparently I cannot trust this mission to my own flesh and blood because they are incompetent fools. But I digress. Go and wreck havoc. Afterall... you are "Pride". You might be able to get rid of this pest problem." Cinq grinned, which showed his sharpened almost threatening fangs. Clearly pleased with the mission, he bowed once more before disappearing in their trademark blue flames. L'Un stared at him with fury and was contemplating how to get revenge at the queen for letting such a high mission be granted to a low-level amateur. The queen caught his eye and sensed it. Shrugging it off, she called forth her only daughter, Deux. The tanned girl bowed as the queen began,

"I need you to perform another clean up mission. Take Sixeme and spy on our dear old friend Zedd. If he is plotting something, I will know about it, understand?" She nodded and said cooly,

"As you wish mistress." She as well disappeared in a blue flame, off to fetch her brother. The rest were dismissed as they scrambled in blurs, leaving Reine alone. She looked at the earth and chuckled.

"Oh Zordon... you and your naivete always seem to get those poor unfortunate teenagers into trifling conflicts... but this is only the beginning." She turned away, not noticing the dark black feather floating down from the ceiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whilst this is happening, on the other side of the moon, in Zedd's palace, the Psycho Rangers, with their hellish performance (no pun intended) was being punished by Zedd, apparently displeased with allowing the rangers to escape.

"YOU INSUBORDINATE MECHANICAL WASTES!" Shooting a lightning bolt from his staff, he struck down three of the seven psychos, knocking them into a wall, revealing their inner circuitry. The other four bowed, knowing that if they rebelled, Zedd would just take away their life, since his magic was what was keeping them in their physical bodies. They were still angry as heck about this overreaction. Taking a deep breath, Zedd started to cool down and sat back down at his throne.

"Let me get this straight. You were WINNING against the rangers, who were one ranger down, and yet they still managed to escape because of that miserable excuse for a wife I had?!"

"That is correct Lord Zedd." replied Psycho Gold, as she was the most level-headed of the group. Tapping his fingers, he thought and thought until he reached a conclusion.

"Then... we just need a monster that can nullify magic! And I know just the one." Psycho Silver then asked out of turn,

"Why not just make us resistent to magic so that way, when we're crushing the rangers by their throats, no one can teleport them?" Zedd was livid and shot the poor psycho across the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY MOST BRILLIANT PLAN?!" Walking off in a huff, he reached the balcony and waved his staff, shooting a lightning bolt from it. In the junkyard was a solitary pile of forgotten instruments. Atop the pile was a broken violin. The lightning struck it and instantly electricity made it jump up. For some reason, the monster resembled a cat if anything else for the face. it's body was covered in an armor of pottery with music scores on it. It carried a brand new white violin and meowed in rhythm as it started playing. Zedd turned to the Psychos and pointed to Black and Blue.

"You two, accompany Figaro the Fiddler and lure the rangers into my trap. The rest of you... go and occupy those other Space pests!" Blurring in their respective colors, the Psychos left the palace, glad to get away from Zedd. From the corner of the room appeared Arborisa in her human form. Zedd laughed.

"Ah yes... I haven't forgotten about you my dear. But don't worry, you're invaluable to me."

"I know about the prophecy my Lord. But I have the feeling your hiding something from me as well..."

He laughed and turned his back, clearly thinking that this girl was abit too sharp for her own good. "Arborisa... perhaps you should go back down to earth... I recall the blue ranger from the imitative Space misfits had an interest in your human form... perhaps we should exploit it for a bit." She nodded and bowed.

"Fine. But remember... the contract still stands." She disappeared in a swirl of rose petals, which blew out the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a hidden dimension somewhere in the Milky Way, Rita conversed with the reunited rangers, as their memories have been restored, a task which was a bit difficult, due to the length of time that the spell had been cast. Nevertheless, Rita continued,

"I'm happy you pes- I mean kids, are all right. It would've been a pain to actual heal you back from oblivion. Not that you didn't get the beating of the century. but still..."

The team laughed, alittle dumbstruck that Rita was actually their ally now. Of course, being in the universe of the supernatural, her magical senses make her conjure a viewing globe for the rangers' convienence. On screen was the meowing cat monster, Figaro. She looked at the rangers and cried out,

"Well?! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" The five teens stood side by side and shouted out,

"Shift into Turbo!" teleporting to the newest monster's location.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	26. A Legendary Revival, Pt 1

Chapter 25: A Legendary Revival, Pt. 1

"...Well, we made it... thanks to Roboborg."

Andros was the owner of the voice speaking. The rangers had regained conciousness, as did the young Beetleborgs. As of right now, they held their heads down, in honor of their fallen comrade. The trio of kids, once the short ceremony was over, held out their hands. The golden-haired one in the light-tinted blue tee was the first to talk.

"My name's Drew. The tall guy over there's Roland." He motioned to his right side, to a dark-skinned boy, who was definitely the tallest of the bunch. He was wearing a plaid shirt featuring a white and forest green pattern. Roland nodded in recognition. Drew continued,

"And the lovely lady here is Jo." Donning a bright red cap was a younger girl, who was the shortest. Her hair was an auburn of sorts, and she wore overalls with some kind of striped shirt, which was obscured from view. Jo also nodded with a,

"Nice to meet you." The rangers of course introduced themselves in turn, however unbeknownest to them, a small blue flame sparked right under them and behind a very protruding rock formation.

Out of the fire came the figure of the cyan-haired Cinq. He peered from his hidden vantage point to spy, perhaps catch them off guard. Afterall, it would be easier for him if they weren't aware of his games... just yet anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trouble wasn't confined to Charterville of course. There was an influx of screaming as a screeching sound cascaded over the city, resulting in many of it's citizens falling over, as if in pain. Amidst this mess was the figure of the monster known as Figaro. He slowly traced his baton across his instrument of doom, creating more of the errie sounds. He actually started to hum to the tune as well, although he didn't get to far as two colored sparks came shooting down from supposedly the moon. Impacting the earth's surface slightly, they arose from their kneeling position and looked around.

"The rangers aren't here! I knew Zedd didn't know what he was doing." Snarled the Blue Psycho as he paced back and forth. He was anxious, and also still enraged with Zedd. Psycho Black simply shook his head, understanding his brother's dilemma.

"Regardless, we were ordered here. You don't want to be trashed a SECOND time do you?" Psycho Blue continued,

"Tch. You'll see. We'll be free soon enough..." The monster was behind them, but paid them no mind. It's ears perked up and it stopped playing a moment. In a slightly sly voice it said,

"Mreow... something goody this way comes." The Psychos stopped there discussion and jerked up as well. To their immediate surprise, the Turbo rangers did appear, with a Pink Ranger in tow. Tanya pointed to them,

"Hey metal heads, where's your friends?!" They were shocked to only see two of the seven Psychos, but they knew this was a golden opportunity to lower the threat considerably. The opposing side leered.

"Wouldn't you like to know. The two of us is more than enough for the five of you, hands down." The rangers took defensive positions as the Psychos charged. The monster, not being much of a fighter, sat on the sidelines, waiting for his orders.

The first blow was inflicted when Adam was thrown back by a roundhouse kick by Psycho Black, who immediately engaged Tommy in grappling. Psycho Blue had better luck, as he manged to grab a hold of Tanya, pushing her down and kneeing her in the stomach repeatedly.

"Tanya, hold on!" Cried Kim as she flipped over the sitting Figaro and kicked the offender off Tanya. The blow made a solid connection to his face, making him fly off into a different direction. Rocky, taking advantage of the opening, ran up to the fallen Psycho.

"Say goodbye! Turbo Hand Blasters!" Two blue blasters, both of which looked like a car's exhaust on the barrel, appeared in his hands. Aiming, he fired as many shots as he could.

"Huff... Did I get him...?" Out of the smoke, a flying disk like object hit him in the chest, causing him to fall back. Psycho Blue walked out of the smoke unscathed. The flying object returned to him and was revealed to be a double sided axe.

"Not quite. It's going to take ALOT more than a few measly shots to take a Psycho down." Rocky managed to stand up, with Tanya and Kim as his back-up.

Elsewhere, Psycho Black was busy himself contending with Tommy and Adam in old fashioned fisticuffs. Thrwoing a punch, Adam aimed for the Psycho's head, but he quickly dodged. Tommy tried to subdue the crazed machine so that they could get a hit in, but nothing he did worked either. Finally, Adam looked at Tommy and nodded. They took out their side swords as Black pulled out his lance.

"Let's turn this guy into scrap!"

"Rigth behind you Adam!" They charged forward, formulating some kind of teamwork plan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Far away, something else was happening as well. Back on the golden planet of Triforia, Trey was having an arguement with several figures in cloaks. They were in a grand hall, not unlike the one the Zeo Crystals were encased in. However, it seemed dull as the King was heated.

"Will you stop being selfish! Your supposed to be the grand council to support my actions, not hinder them!" The figures just shook their heads. The one sitting in the middle, apparently the oldest of the bunch, stated coldly,

"We have been very supportive of your... diplomatic relations with earth. However... you nearly were destroyed and lost the powers of the Gold Ranger." Another one spoke up, this one not as old as the first,

"Not only that, but you entrusted the powers to a HUMAN. The Gold Ranger Powers are meant to be used by the King of Triforia, no one else!" Trey gritted his teeth. He knew they were speaking the truth, but it was already done.

"Regardless of my actions council, you must admit that there is a great threat to Triforia lurking just beyond our atmospheric walls. The Royal Family of Spades has resurfaced and Lord Zedd has been revived. A war is coming, and I'd prefer to stop them before the chaos spreads any further!"

The council debilitated for a moment until the oldest one nodded.

"Unfortunately... we cannot overlook your actions on earth." Before Trey could retailiate, he continued,

"But, you are correct. Our beloved planet was once savaged by Lord Zedd just a few cycles ago... and the Royals have a history of starting senseless warfare... so, with the powers of the Grand Council of Triforia, I hereby agree to your request, my liege." Trey bowed.

"Thank you Typhris." He proceeded to leave the chamber, feeling well that things were going smoothly. Walking the majestic halls of the palace, Trey continued on, looking into Triforia's golden sky.

"Now I just need to find them, and then maybe this battle will shift to our favor." With that mysterious note, he left in the direction of the chamber which housed the Zeo Crystals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BANG!

The ground shook slightly as five new colored sparks hit the ground just a few feet away from the Soace rangers and the kids.

"Whoa what was that?!" asked T.J. His answer came to him in the form of five super charged spiky figures. AThe rangers could feel their heart beats speed up and started to breath heavily. Psycho Red stepped in front and humorously said,

"We're back! Did you miss us?" Cassie and Carlos both said, nearly in twin speak,

"The Psychos... but didn't-"  
"-We scrap them already?!"

Yellow waged her finger in response,

"Tsk tsk tsk. You won't get rid of us until your resting in the ground, and even then we'll find you and beat your corpse." Knowing their enemy, the rangers backed away slowly and opened their morphers. The Psychos ran forward as they shouted out,

"Let's Rocket!" The kids behind them also performed their transformation calling out,

"Data Bonders, Input Card! Beetleblast!" The teens and kids now fully morphed, they rushed into their opposition.


	27. A Legendary Revival Pt 2 Fin

**Chapter 26: A Legendary Revival, Pt. 2  
**

"Aiya!" called out Tommy as he swiped his sword down. His opponent side stepped and clenched his fist, ready for the counter strike. Pulling back slightly, Psycho Black let his fist fly, aiming for Tommy's blind spot.

"You guys just. Don't. Learn." However, before the hit could connect, the green ranger took a stab forward, knocking the psycho back, allowing enough time for Tommy to regain himself.

"Thanks Adam."

"Don't mention it." And they refocused their attention on the insane figure in front of them. The red ranger whispered to his comrade softly,

"This guy is good, we're gonna need some heavy artillary." Adam nodded. Replying in as soft a voice, he continued,

"I think we should get back to the others. We stand a better chance as a group."

"Your right... time for a fake-out." The two charged the evil ranger, sidearms at the ready. Poised for the ready, the two of them converted their swords into blasters and shot the ground. Catching his attention, the psycho looked down for a brief second, allowing the two rangers to jump over him, joining the others.

"Get back here!" shouted the disgruntled Psycho Black.

-

Elsewhere, a similar tale was sprouting as the Space rangers began their dance with the newly reborn Psychos. Thankfully they had some help from the Beetleborgs, though not much, considering that they never faced an enemy quite like them before.

"Ugh!" let out Drew as he was easily quicked away by the ever admirable Red. The ranger was bored, and thus he said indifferently,

"Look kid... I'm not after weaklings. I'm going after the best of the best... like him." His vision was drawn back to Andros, who was cautiously circling around him with his Spiral Sabre. Not giving in to his taunts, the red ranger instead made a hand signal, one which told Drew to attack. Nodding, the golden warrior materialized a lance from energy and began to rush his opponent. Knowing it was a ploy, the psycho backed off slightly to avoid it.

"Just like I planned." commented Andros as he fired a shot from his combined blaster weapon. As if he were a sporadic dancer, the psycho managed to dodge the blast. However, before he could gloat, an energy arrow, slim and fast, hit him hard in the head, cracking his visor.

"!" cried out Red as he grasped his face, smoke rising from one of his eyes. His assailant fell down from her position, revealing herself to be Karone, carrying her favored weapon. She smiled behind her helmet.

"That was a brilliant plan Andros!" Drew nodded in agreement, giving his two cents on the matter.

"Yeah! What do you say we trash this guy?" Andros merely answered in caution,

"We surprised him, but we can't let our guard down." No sooner had he said those words that Psycho Red was upon them, with hs crack and the hole from the blast still there. From their stand point, they could still see sparks and circuitry. He growled.

"Forget what I said before. You're heads will be a nice addition hanging over Zedd's fireplace." He drew his sword and moved slowly towards them. The red rangeg and the two golden warriors behind him moved back, inch by inch...

-

The other Space rangers on the other hand... weren't as lucky. The rest of the Psychos, especially the ones who got their color rangers, were having a lovely time beating them mercilessly.

"Ah... it's great to be alive and KICKING." commented Silver as he drop kicked Roland onto the hard ground. His accomplice, Psycho Pink shook her head,

"Oh joy, you got a sense of humor too?" Cassie, with Javelin in hand, thrusted it towards her,

"I'm not laughing you robotic witch!" Pink side stepped immediately, followed by grabbing her good counterpart by the neck and throwing her overhead. With a humorous tone she replied,

"Really? You could've at least upped your insults." Silver grinned as he continued,

"I like a gal with a sense of humor." She flicked him off and responded with a deadly tone,

"And I like a guy who's six feet under." Together they moved towards the two. On the opposite side of the field, there was more of the same. Psychos Yellow and Gold were also having a grand ol' time punching and kicking the hell out of the remaining rangers. Jo, the platinum Beetleborg, called her trident, with the others holding their weapons. Carlos and TJ, leading the attack, raised their weapons and prepared to strike.

"Hiya!" cried out both of them as they rushed down with their weapons in a powerful swing. The two evil gals stopped the attacks dead in their tracks with relative ease. Gold mockingly pretended to yawn.

"Yeesh. You guys aren't worth the effort to fight AT ALL." Yellow tilted her head slightly as she replied,

"Hey, I'm not complaining, that makes destroying them all that easier." Using sheer force, they flung the two rangers into the girls on the side, making them all tumble. Ashley managed to get up first, and went in front of the group with her shield.

"This isn't good! They're even stronger than before! What happened?" Behind them was the curious and flaming figure of Cinq. He wasn't shocked to see the Psycho rangers, but that the rangers, who on more than one occasion have proven they can fight on even grounds with some of the royal guard, was defeated so easily by them.

"Heh... maybe Reine is giving them too much credit..." He continued to observe the fight longer, waiting for the outcome.

-

Back on the moon, the figure of Arborisa, who was now in her human form again, could be seen trailing along the lunar body. Her blonde hair was especially radiant from the reflected sunlight off the moon's surface. Like a ghost. She turned her head slightly, in recognition of a small object. A small flower had bloomed in that area, which she was sort of curious about. Picking the gemmed flower up, she examined it.

"... Poor thing. It doesn't know love... being here all by itself." A gripping chill suddenly filled her as she turned around, sensing a presence of some kind. Behind her stood the figure of Deux, the daughter to the Queen. She was shocked to find that the two of them were similar in appearence, minus the darkened skin. But, just as the flower in her hand, Anna could tell that this woman was void of any real emotion... Empty.

"...And who might you be may I ask?" Deux shook her head and flashed her sword, drawing it in front of her. Anna wasn't fazed, seeing as how she knew that Deux was puzzled about something. After several more minutes of silence, she responded.

"Deux Miroir, First Daughter to Her Majesty the Queen and the Two of Spades... and now... may I ask the same?" She wasn't mimicking her, but Anna knew that they were thinking similarly too. Out of some kindness and curiousity, she replied,

"Anna Deauxnim. Or you can refer to me as my christened name, Arborisa." Gripping the handle still toughly, Deux processed this as she said,

"So your the one who revived Zedd with the Joker of Spades's guidance?" Anna briefly nodded.

"If you are referring to Graver... then that would be correct." The dark-skinned mistress lowered her sword a smigdon. For a long while they stood, looking at each other, noting nothing of speech. A breeze fluttered by, signaling that Sixeme had caught up with her. Looming just behind her, he did not speak, but rather she knew it was time to depart. Turning her back on Anna, she finally said,

"I don't know why... but you are quite the enigma... perhaps we'll meet again." Sixeme disappeared in a flash of black and blue, while she dissented from azure flames. Anna watched them disband, with a sense of wonder. Looking back at the earth, it's beauty magnified from the view from the moon, made her think again of TJ, the one person to show her true kindness. It was irrational, yes, but still... it wasn't something that COULD be rationalized. As she was contemplating this, she witnessed yet another interesting sight. six colors, all of them different mind you, flew from all corners of the world towards two different destinations...

-

In the palace itself, Zedd was practically jumping for joy as he witnessed the fight between the two ranger teams. Even if he was a bit off put by the Queen's presence on the moon.

"Hahahahahaha! See Reine! You won't succeed with your little scheme once I destroy the rangers!" He kept tossing his staff between his hands, quite enjoying the whole affair. H e finally sat back on his throne and placed his staff down onto his meaty thighs.

"Ah... after putting up with idiocy for the past 4 years... it feels good to have the end so near. And what's better? NO ZORDON TO HELP THIS TIME EH POWER RANGERS? - wait what in the name of wickedness is that?" Zedd rushed over to the balcony once more. He gasped and clutched his chest as he saw six colored lights flying to the scenes of the Psycho ranger's battles.

"It can't be...WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?" He began to randomly shoot lightning out of his staff, causing the moon to shake under his wrath. The colored lights meanwhile, were drawing ever closing to their destination...

-

Able to rejoin their team, Tommy and Adam faced down the two psychos that were picking them off quite easily. Rocky and Tanya were barely standing, each huffing for breath. Kim was still standing strong, but was still thankful for the guys convergence into the group. She finally said,

"I think we need to fall back for now... these guys are just too much..." Tanya nodded.

"I don't know where these bots came from, but they ain't playing around." The psychos began to walk, slowly and in sync with each other towards them. The group stepped back with each step that they took, like a beat-for-beat dance. The cat monster, who was all but forgotten in the intrum of things, started to play the violin that was at its side. A screeching sound came out that paralyzed the rangers, holding them in place.

"Wha-! I can't move!" cried out Rocky, as the rest of them soon discovered.

"Yeah, we're trapped!" shouted an equally shocked Adam. The psychos. by some weird miracle, were unaffected. Blue was cross.

"Oh sure. NOW the walking hairball wants to do something." Black nicked him in the arm, almost playfully.

"Get over it. He's making our job a whole lot easier." Blue just shoved him off.

"Yeah, whatever." The two were just a few steps away from the rangers, with their weapons raised.

-

"ANDROS!" cried out a desperate Karone, her legs beaten badly from the psycho's attacks, as her brother was thrown onto the cold hard ground. Drew was also on the ground near Andros, unable to continue the fight. Red placed his boot atop his chest and laughed.

"Haha! You don't know how long I've waited for this moment." Raising the sword over his head, he was prepared to unleash the final strike...

-

The other Space rangers, and the two Beetleborgs, were in even worse shape, contending with four of the psychos. Silver and Pink lumped Cassie and Roland with the rest of them. Barely managing to pick up his head, TJ gasped for air as the four psychos watched them in pity and glee.

"Guys... I think this is it..." He lead the team through more than one life or death situation, but here... there wasn't any hope of rescue. But, his spirit ignoring his aching body, he managed to stand, albeit wobbling, but still holding his balance.

"Even so... we didn't give up before and I'm definitely not giving up now!" The other rangers managed to get to their feet as Silver started clapping.

"How moving! I'll be saluting you while I jump rope with your entrails!" Sad part was, he really meant it. Closing in on the team, the heros were prepared for the end...

-

All of a sudden, and without a second passing by sooner, three flashes of light hit directly between each set of rangers. Blue and Black said simultaneously,

"WHAT THE-?" And were blown back from the power. Figaro quite literally melted and burned from the pressure. Once the cat was cooked, the rangers found themselves to be free from their prision-like entrapment. Tommy exclaimed,

"But... how?" as he saw the three figures in front of him...

-

Red through Gold all fell back as they were pushed from the hurricane-force winds from the lights. TJ and the others were amazed as they staggered back from the force of it as well. Once the lights dimmed down, three people, all of them now clearly vibrant from the flashes, stood in front of the battered rangers. Cassie wondered out loud,

"Who're they?"

-

The two groups of three flicked their wrists, save for Trey, shouting,

"It's Morphin Time!"

The group then held their arms up in the air, their right arms pointing upwards. Moving their left arms outwards and facing down, pushing the two buttons on the Zeonizer together. This triggered the mechanism in the morpher for the crystal to semi-detach and the gold tab on the silver component to flip open upwards, triggering a bright light.

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink!"  
"Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!"  
"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!"  
"Zeo Ranger Four, Green!"  
"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!"

The new team of rangers, in Zeo uniforms, stared down the psychos. Tommy stared at the three in front of him and then asked in amazement,

"Jase?... Zach?... Hayley?" They all slightly turned and quickly nodded. the team was mostly floored at this revealation, but couldn't do much to express it. Jason merely said,

"It's great to see you bro. But we're not the only ones. Trini and Billy were also picked up by Trey. Like old times right?" Blue and Black weren't so keen on this. Black grabbed Blue by his arm and said quickly,

"I don't know about you, but I don't have a death wish. We better leave. NOW." Blue mumbled, but he knew he was right.

"Tch... fine. We'll finish this soon rangers!" The two disappeared in a flash of black and blue, as did the others in their respective colors. No one was expecting ANOTHER team of rangers at this point...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Guess what? We're entering my most anticipated arc now! See the war with evil taken to their front door when the rangers embark on _The Lunar Siege_!


End file.
